The Tenrou Group Lives On
by ValinNight
Summary: What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

The Tenrou Group Lives On -

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. There's only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail untill they return. Natsu must become to the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

Note:This is my story that I wrote (Left Behind(one shot)) better explained and more details. Also as you will see there will be some differences :p I promise, you will enjoy it.

* * *

"Damn.." Natsu groaned as he woke up. The first thing he saw was the lines of the wood ceiling above him. He knew this place very well.

"Why.. why am I In the infirmary?" Natsu asked as he tried sitting up but as he did he felt like he wanted to barf. "Damn.. I feel like crap." Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu started looking around the best he could without barfing. He was definitely in the Fairy Tail infirmary. How he got there was still a bit unclear but he knew someone was here recently. There was a nice wooden oak nightstand next to his bed. On that night stand there was a cup of medicine with a note next to it.

The note read:

When you wake up, please drink.

-Mirajane

"Well here goes nothing.." Natsu said as he sat up and reached for the cup. Already while he was sitting up he wanted to barf. Natsu started drinking what was in the cup.

"Gah.. this stuff tastes disgusting!" Natsu yelled as he he finished drinking it and went back to laying down.

"Does your stomach feel any better?"

Natsu moved his head to the side to see Mirajane in her regular beauty walking towards him. Mirajane was wearing her regular pink dress, high heels and hair up like normal. As Mirajane got closed to Natsu she reached out and pressed her hand against Natsu's forehead.

"Nope.. still hasn't gone away." Mirajane said with a long sigh. She then walked to the other side of the room where there were a few cabinets hanging on the wall. She opened it and pulled out a bottle.

"So.. what happened?" Natsu asked as he continued to look at Mirajane while she worked.

"Natsu.. wouldn't you know that better then me?" Mirajane replied with a giggle.

"Yeah, I would think so.. but my brain is all cloudy." Natsu explained.

"Isn't it always cloudy?" Mirajane then asked as she poured the content in the bottle into a clear cup. As the liquid poured into the cup Natsu noticed it was a blueish syrup like substance.

"What is that?" Natsu asked as he continued to watch Mirajane. After finishing pouring the blueish liquid into a cup she put the bottle down and walked towards Natsu with it.

Mirajane placed the cup on Natsu's nightstand next to the bed he was laying in.

"It's medicine." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Why do I need medicine?" Natsu asked as he felt Mirajane arms go under his back and start to help him sit-up. Natsu was now sitting up on his bed but felt like he was going to barf.

"Because you're sick Natsu. Why.. well I don't know why. Maybe you could tell me what you remember so we can figure it out." Mirajane said and brought the cup to Natsu's mouth.

"Ugh.." Natsu groaned and started to drink the continent of the cup as Mirajane helped hold the cup.

"Gah.. that stuff tastes awful!" Natsu yelled.

"Of course It does. Medicine always does. Now lay down and tell me what you remember." Mirajane replied as she undid her heels and sat on the bed. Mirajane sat Indian style right behind Natsu so when he laid down his head would be rested in her lap. Once she was ready Mirajane slowly pulled Natsu down till he was laying down with his head in her lap.

"Soft... and comfy.." Natsu said to himself.

"So.. what do you remember?" Mirajane asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Alright.. well we were walking towards a train station up in Clover Town. My team, Team Natsu had just finished up a good job. Well before we got onto the train, we decided to go get some food. I don't know what happened after that. The only thing I remember is eating lots of food to fill myself up then I got on the train. Now I'm here.." Natsu explained to Mirajane what he remembered. Something that Natsu noticed while he told Mirajane was that Mirajane listened to every bit of it and kept on smiling.

"Hmm.. so Erza was right I guess. You can't eat before you get on vehicles or things like that. Your motion sickness and something In the food you ate got you sick. Most likely food poisoning." Mirajane answered as she explained her best thoughts on what happened to him.

"So.. I'm sick. Great.." Natsu muttered as he once again sighed.

"I'm sorry.." Mirajane said as she looked sad.

"What do you mean you're sorry? You've done nothing wrong Mira.." Natsu said as he reached to her face with his hand. As he touched her warm cheek with his hand Mirajane squeezed his hand between her shoulder and cheek. She then smiled at him.

"Natsu.. this is the first time you've woken up in a week. In a few days the S-Class Mage Promotional Trial will be announced.." Mirajane replied as she looked down at Natsu. She didn't let go of his warm firm hand.

"W-what? I've got to get better!" Natsu tried to yell but couldn't. "This is it! This is what I've waited for. I can join the ranks and become a S-Class Wizard!" Natsu said happily in his head.

"Porlyusica checked up on you.." Mirajane out of the blue said.

"Ok.." Natsu said.

"She said you wouldn't get better till another week or so. Whatever the food poison it was is really bad for you.." Mirajane mumbled.

"Ok.. I'll get better.." Natsu said with a small weak smile.

"What she's trying to say, is you can't participate in the S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial." Erza replied. Both Natsu and Mirajane looked to the side to see Erza looking at them while she leaned against the door.

"W-what?" Natsu asked. He looked up at Mirajane and saw her nodding her head. "I can't participate? This was suppose to be my big year!" Natsu told himself.

"I'm sorry Natsu.. once Master heard what Porlyusica said he made his decision to not allow you to go. Though both me and Mirajane are going to be staying to help you out." Erza said as she explained to Natsu what had happened and why he wasn't going to be allowed to participate.

"No..." Natsu said as he looked at at the cealing once again. "I was ready.." Natsu said to himself as closed his eyes. He tried to open them again but couldn't. The medicine kicked in. The fire dragon slayer was once again out cold while his body used the medicine to help heal himself.

* * *

"Ugh.." Natsu moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Still in the infirmary.." Natsu said to himself as he looked at the wooden cealing.

Natsu slowly pushed himself up as sat up. He looked around, first the the nightstand in case there was mor medicine which luckily there wasn't any. Next thing he did was finish looking around, there was no one else in the room and the room still looked the same from the last time he was awake.

"Hey.. stomach isn't feeling to bad.." Natsu said as he placed his hand on his stomach. He moved his legs off the bed to the side so he was now,sitting up right with his legs touching the floor.

Natsu attempted to stand up and didn't last long as he fell forward to the ground with a thud.

"Oww." Natsu breathed as he was laying face down on the cold stone floor.

"Natsu.. Natsu!" Mirajane yelled as she opened to the door to see what had made the sound. When she did enter the room Natsu was lying head down on the cold stone floor. She right away rushed over to him to make sure he was alright.

"Hey.. you ok?" Mirajane asked as she helped flip him over.

"Yeah. Just woke up and tried walking. Couldn't even stand for a second.." Natsu responded and groaned.

"Well you shouldn't be surpsied, you haven't eaten in a week. The only reason why you're pretty much alive is because Porlyusica made some medicine to give your body the nutrients to keep it running." Mirajane answered with giggle over Natsu's antics.

As Mirajane finished talking. Natsu's stomach agreed. It grumbled.

"Well.. how's your stomach feeling? If it's ok, I could go make some soft food for you." Mirajane asked as she offered to make some food for Natsu.

"I think it's ok.. when I sat up I didn't feel like I wanted to barf." Natsu replied and smiled at her even though he was still lying flat on the stone floor.

"That's good.. I'll help you to your bed and I'll cook you up some food." Mirajane said and stated getting up. Once she was up she helped Natsu but sitting him up and then helping him stand up. Natsu had to lean heavily on Mirajane to get back to his bed.

"Damn.. not having any food has made me weak.." Natsu muttered.

"It's alright Natsu. Is normal, once you eat most of your strength will return." Mirajane explained and started walking to the door.

"Again Natsu.. I'm sorry." Mirajane whispered before she left the room. Natsu fully heard it. It wasn't a dream for him. He was actually going to have to not go to the S-class Mage promotional trial.

* * *

"How is he?" Master Makarov asked Mirajane as he watched her leave the infirmary.

"He woke up and is pretty weak right know. Though that's manly cause of not eating food for so long." Mirajane answered as she walked to the bar and went behind the counter. She then disappeared into the door behind the bar. She went to go cook some food for Natsu.

"I'm still pretty sad for Natsu. He was so happy that he had a chance to be in the running." Erza mumbled with a sigh as she was sitting at their usual bench with. Gray and Lucy.

"Yeah.. even though I hate his guts it's still got to suck for him. He was easily the strongest person out of the participants." Gray complained as he was surpassingly sad for his rival.

"Yeah.. he had a really good chance at making it.." Lucy huffed and sighed.

"Of course now that Natsu isn't able to be one, the participants will be Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Freed, Levy, Mest, and Max." Erza explained.

"Should be interesting.." Gray sighed. "Tomorrow we set sail for Tenrou Island. Fairy Tail's sacred Island." Gray breathed.

"Yup.." Lucy sighed as she would be joining them also to Tenrou Island.

As Lucy finished talking the door behind the bar opened to reveal Mirajane carrying a plater of food towards the infirmary.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go check on Natsu." Erza said as she watched Mirajane to into the infirmary.

"Alright.. make sure you say hi for us to." Lucy called out as Erza walked towards the infirmary.

Once Erza opened the infirmary door and went inside she looked around. In the fat side if the room near the window Natsu was sitting up on his bed. Sadly though he was only still able to keep half of his food down.

"I see.. you're still not better." Erza said as she walked up to Natsu who was now barfing and Mirajane who hand the plater of food in her lap. She was trying to help Natsu in any way she could.

"No.. damn this sucks!" Natsu complained as he held his stomach.

"I know, Natsu. But it's almost gone. Just a few more days. Once you eat and take your medicine you most likely will fall asleep and the days will just pass by." Mirajane commented.

"Well you're lucky at least.." Erza mumbled as she looked at Natsu.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. Natsu then looked,over to see Mirajane out the plater of food down on the night stand and stand up. She then went to the other side of the room and opened the cupboard like last time. She pulled a bottle and a cup. Mirajane then opened the bottle and started pouring the blueish syrup,like medicine in the cup.

"O god not that stuff again.." Natsu complained.

"Natsu.. I'll make you a deal. If you drink that without complainingb ill tell you why your lucky." Erza exclaimed.

"Ok... deal." Natsu muttered as Mirajane walked over to Natsu and sat next to him with the cup of blueish like syrup.

"Ugh.." Natsu sighed and started to drink it.

"Agh! This stuff tastes horrible!" Natsu fussed as he finished the medicine.

"Alright.. the reason why you're lucky is because both me and Mira are going to be staying here to keep you company." Erza answered,to,why he was lucky.

"O.. I guess thanks.." Natsu said with a smile as his eyes started to droop once again.

"Good-Night Natsu.." Mirajane whispered and watched as Natsu's head hit the pillow and was out cold once again.

"Once he's better he's gonna be mad.." Erza said with a sigh as she watched the now snoozing dragon sleep.

"Yeah.. but there's nothing we could do about it. It's masters decision." Mirajane replied back and walked towards the infirmary door. Before she left she looked at the pink haired dragon slayer once again and left with Erza.

* * *

"Hmm..?" Natsu moaned as someone was tapping and calling him.

"Natsu..."

"Natsu.."

"Natsu."

"I don't want to wake up.." Natsu mumbled.

"Sorry Natsu.. you need to wake up. It's been two days. Though the good thing is you're probably going to feel a lot better." Mirajane responded and started pulling on his blanket.

"Fine.." Natsu sighed and pushed himself up. He right away sat up without his stomach hurting.

"Last round.." Mirajane said as she handed Natsu a cup of blueish liquid.

"Not this stuff again.." Natsu whimpered as he looked at it.

"Well.. once you drink it I can make you lots of food. Is that a good deal?" Mirajane asked as she smiled at Natsu.

"Food!" Natsu yelled and brought his head back and gulped it down.

"Thank-You." Mirajane whispered and kissed Natsu's forehead as she took to the cup away from him.

As Mirajane left him most of Natsu's face started turning red from Mirajane kissing him.

"You coming?" Mirajane asked as she stopped at the door and turned around to look at Natsu.

"Yeah.." Natsu responded and got out of bed. He stood up and made sure he wasn't going to fall straight on his face again. "Hey.. I don't feel like I'm going to barf." Natsu said to himself and started walking towards Mirajane.

Once he got to the door he left the infirmary for the first time in a week and went to the main area where all the Fairy Tail members were drinking. As he started seeing people a few of them stared at him. Natsu looked down to see what they were staring at. He was only wearing his normal trousers and his scarf.

"Well that's a good reason why I'm getting stared at.." Natsu told himself.

"So Natsu. While you were sick did you somehow get Gray's habit?" Macao asked as he saw Natsu come out from the infirmary.

"No! I'm not a pervert!" Natsu responded back and yelled at him.

"Right.." Wakaba countered with a laugh.

"Natsu.. how are you feeling?" Erza asked as she was at a bench by herself eating her favorite strawberry cake.

"Good. Not barfing at least." Natsu said with a small laugh. Natsu walked over to where Erza was sitting and sat in front of her on the bench.

"I'll be right back Natsu. I'm going to go get some food for you." Mirajane explained with a smile and walked to the bar. She then went into the kitchen to start cooking. While Mirajane cooked Natsu and Erza talked.

"So. The group for Tenrou Island already left?" Natsu asked Erza.

"Yes, a few days ago in fact. Though for some reason we haven't heard from them yet. We were supposed to." Erza answered Natsu and went back to eating her cake.

"Alright.." Natsu responded back and slumped In his spot.

"Don't get down on it Natsu. It wasn't your fault. Maybe it was good that you didn't go. Maybe something would of happened if you did." Erza replied as she saw Natsu looking down.

"Yeah maybe. But don't worry. We all could do something fun while we wait for them to come back." Bisca announced as she got up from her seat and walked towards Natsu and Erza. She then sat down next to Natsu.

"Yeah maybe." Natsu responded back and then his stomach growled.

"But I think we first have to get your stomach fed." Erza said as she giggled.

"I think so too." Mirajane responded as she left the kitchen with a tray of food in her hands. She then left the bar and walked towards where. Natsu, Erza, and Bisca were all sitting and talking.

"One flaming steak and fire shot." Mirajane exclaimed as she placed the food in front of Natsu. She then placed the now empty tray on a different table and sat down next to Erza.

"Smells awesome!" Natsu yelled and dove into the food.

"I still don't get how you can eat something on fire." Bisca sighed as she watched Natsu eat some of the flaming steak which was on fire.

"Dragon Slayer Magic.." Erza responded and also watched as Natsu ate.

Natsu didn't care that all three women who were sitting by him were watching him eat. He was just hungry and wanted to eat till his stomach was full.

"Ahh.. that hit the spot!" Natsu sighed with a full stomach. "Thanks for the food. Mira!" Natsu responded and thanked Mirajane.

"Any time." Mirajane answered with a bright smile.

"So.. what now?" Erza asked as she was a bit bored. She wasn't in the mood for a job as most of their team was gone.

"No idea.. I'm a bit bored as well. Not many things to do right know." Mirajane sighed as she looked at Erza and Natsu.

"Hmm.. really no idea. We've all explored Magnolia long ago so I really don't know." Bisca said as she added on to things that they have done.

"Maybe... no. We've done that. Umm.." Natsu said as he started to think.

Boom.

The doors slammed open to show two men from the Magic Council. As soon as they got inside they stood there trying to catch their breath.

"You two ok?" Wakaba asked as he looked at the two people from the magic council.

"Yes.. but your friends aren't.." one of the men said. He had a scar in his right side of his face.

"What do you mean they aren't?" Erza asked as she stood up and started getting worried.

"We were on Tenrou Island." the other man answered and started telling them what happened. He told them how he had Doranbolt disguise as Mest and go to Tenrou island with the main group. He then started telling them how Grimore Heart showed up and then Zeref was there. Lastly he told them about Acnolgia and him destroyed. Tenrou Island.

"Master.. Lisanna.. Elfman.. Gray.. Lucy.. and everyone else. They're all gone?" Mirajane asked with a raspy voice. She was beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry, but yes. Anyone who went to Tenrou Island is gone." Doranbolt answered and looked down at the ground. Everyone in Fairy Tail was shocked and as the verge of crying. Their family had just been lost.

"That can't be true! There's no way Master Makarov could get beaten!" Romeo screamed at Doranbolt and Lahar the two men from the Magic Council.

"If you don't believe us we'll take you there for proof." Doranbolt yelled back to Romeo. He was tired, angry that he couldn't save them, and just wanted to go home at this point.

"Calm down.. no one takes this kind of news good." Lahar said to Doranbolt as he tried to clam him down.

"Romeo.. calm down. I don't think that the Magic Council would lie to us about this." Natsu told Romeo as he walked up to him. Natsu's hair was covering his eyes and he just wanted to break down and cry. But his pride told him to do that alter. He needed to comfort everyone else. Natsu then rested his hand on Romeo's head as small tears ran down Romeo's face.

"Thank-You Lahar and Doranbolt. We appreciate the news and about what happened to them. It means a lot." Erza told Lahar and Doranbolt as she also was on the verge of tears but knew she couldn't cry yet. She had to be strong for everyone left in Fairy Tail.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cried as they hugged each other.

"I guess we're gonna leave. Sorry again for your losses." Lahar said and left the Fairy Tail building with Doranbolt.

"Lisanna.. Elfman.." Mirajane cried. Natsu sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. He then pulled her head to his chest and hugged her. Mirajane continued to cry but now she cried on Natsu's warm hardened chest.

Erza also helped comfort the rest of the Fairy Tail guild members as they cried for the members that they lost. It was a sad day for Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Alright I'll talk to you tomorrow.." Natsu told Erza as he left the guild doors. He had a sleeping Mirajane in his arms as he walked towards her house. Since they were told that everyone on Tenrou Island wasn't coming back. Mirajane had been crying. She had lost her sister again and now she lost her brother on top of that. Mirajane ended up crying herself to sleep in Natsu's arms.

Lucky for him Mirajane's house was just down the street so he was already arriving at the house. Natsu took Mirajane's keys from her pink purse she always had and unlocked the door. It was a bit tough but he was able to do it while carrying Mirajane bridal style.

"Wow.. I haven't been in here for a long ass time.." Natsu mumbled as he jumped the door open with his back. Natsu then turned around, closed the door with his foot and walked in. It opened up to a nice warm living room. There were two couches facing eachother and a few pictures on the walls. Of course there were more things to look at but Natsu was tired to he walked out of the room and looked for the stairs.

From being in the house a few years back he knew that Mirajane has the master bedroom which was upstairs. Once he found the stairs he walked up them. He walked down the small hallway at the top of the stairs and opened the door which was already partially opened.

"Wow. Was not expecting this." Natsu whispered as he looked around her room. It was all pink. She still had some stuff from back before she turned to a nicer Mirajane not the demon Mirajane. Mirajane still had her chains and goth stuff laying around. But what interested Natsu most was a single picture. A picture of him just sitting on her night stand facing her bed. "Weird.." Natsu muttered and walked to her bed.

Natsu then placed Mirajane on her bed and undid the covered from under her. He then undid her heels and threw them in the floor. After he brought the blankets over her and started getting up to leave.

"Stay."

Natsu looked back at Mirajane to see her eyes partially open and looked at him.

"Please stay. I need you." Mirajane whispered and grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Ok.." Natsu replied and started undoing his shoes. He then walked around the end as Mirajane watched him to make sure he wouldn't leave. Natsu then got on the other side of the bed and got in. As Natsu laid down, Mirajane pulled herself up and rested her head on his warm bare chest.

"Thank-You.." Mirajane whispered and kissed his chest before closing her eyes once again.

Natsu remained silent and looked up at ceiling like he did when he awoke from the infirmary. "What's going to happen to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked himself and closed his eyes. But he couldn't sleep. There were too many things bothering him.

Who will be the guild master, who will run things, and how will Fairy Tail survive?

Those thoughts kept running through mind. Natsu yawned and tried to closing his eyes to go to sleep again. Lucky for him he finally was able to go to sleep.

* * *

"Natsu..."

"Natsu.. you better wake up or I'll kiss you.."

"Mm.. let me sleep for another 5 minutes." Natsu mumbled and went back to sleep.

"Alright.." Mirajane sighed. Mirajane then moved and straddled Natsu. "Do remember when I'm alone with someone I'm sometimes the demon.." Mirajane whispered in Natsu's ear. Mirajane then pressed her lips against Natsu's.

"You kissed me.." Natsu mumbled as he was now wide awake and staring into the eyes of the innocent looking Mirajane, who was the by the way still straddling Natsu. It had looked like she was enjoying it too.

"Yup.. I did warn you." Mirajane replied with a smile. Though the smile was a fake smile Natsu noticed and already knew why.

"I promise you. We'll get through this." Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around her and tightly hugged her.

"I don't know.. right now I really don't think so." Mirajane said and buried her face into Natsu's chest.

"Yes we will." Natsu replied back and continued to hug her.

"Now come on. You get dressed and we'll stop by a place to eat. Then we'll head to the guild to see what the plan is. We have no guild master at the moment." Natsu huffed and then on que both of their stomachs grumbled.

"Alright you win this one, but the next one I won't let you win!" Mirajane teased as she got off of Natsu and walked into her bathroom. Natsu watched as Mirajane started pulling down her panties and took them off. She then turned around and started closing the door.

"Sorry.. I would love to do more but you haven't earned it yet." Mirajane implored and finished closing the door.

"That was hot.." Natsu gasped as his face was still red. He hadn't been able to see Mirajane's naked but he did see her take her panties off. Though sadly that was all he was able to see due to her dress.

* * *

"Ahh.." Natsu sighed as he walked with Mirajane towards the guild hall. He noticed Mirajane was still wearing a fake smile but he did understand why.

"Agreed.. it was a good breakfast. Hit the spot where we needed it and now we can figure out what we are going to do with Fairy Tail." Mirajane responded as it looks like she was thinking the same thing as Natsu. Who will be the guild master, who will run things, and how will Fairy Tail survive?

"Yeah.. It will be interesting." Natsu sighed once more. The next day will be hell for them all.

"Morning everyone." Mirajane said as she opened the doors and greated everyone who was still there. They were all still looking down and sad. It also looked as if no one got any sleep.

Natsu also greeted everyone but got the same responses like Mirajane. No one was in the mood.

"Good, you two are here." Erza called from her seat. She was sitting on a bar stool and it looked as if she was waiting for them.

"Alright, now that everyone is here we need to have meeting. The meeting will be about the future of Fairy Tail." Erza responded and stood up. Then walked to the stage as she made sure everyone left in the guild heard her.

"Really.. never would've thought that we'd have a talk like this.." Wakaba sighed and looked at Erza.

"Doesn't look like we have a choice." Macao answered and drank more of his beer even though it was still early in the morning.

"I can't believe something like this happened.." Bisca cried and Alzack was next to her trying to comfort her.

"First things first. To make sure Fairy Tail survives we will need two things. For us to grow stronger and a new guild master." Erza explained.

"I think we should start with the second thing first." Jet proposed.

"Yeah.. who ever will be the new guild master should help make the decision of how Fairy Tail survives." Droy added to what Jet said.

"Okay.. so. Does anyone have any ideas of who should be the fourth Fairy tail guild master?" Erza asked as she looked at everyone.

"I think that's easy. It's you." Wakaba answered and then pointed at her.

"I though about that actually but I honestly don't think so." Erza sighed.

"W-what?" Bisca asked.

"You're the strongest one here Erza." Alzack almost yelled at her.

"You're right. But that won't make me a guild master. You need to be strong and you must be able to bring the best out of everyone. To make people smile when everyone is sad." Erza answered and them smiled. That's what Master Makarov always did. He wasn't just strong, he made people smile when they were down. He was the heart of the guild, just like a certain pink haired dragon slayer."

"She's right. We need someone to become the heart of Fairy Tail and make sure we never give up, to keep moving forward." Mirajane exclaimed and looked at everyone in the guild.

"Natsu.." Romeo whispered he had been listening to what Erza was saying.

"What was that Romeo, I didn't hear you?" Macao, Romeo's farther asked.

"Natsu. He's a heart of this guild. We've all seen it. He can make us all smile while we're down. He can make us strong and never give up!" Romeo yelled as a tear ran down his face.

Natsu looked up from where we was sitting when Romeo said his name the second time.

"Natsu.. hm.. I think. Romeo is right." Wakaba replied and smiled. He then looked at Natsu.

"Natsu the heart of Fairy Tail, Makarov has even said that he was." Bisca muttered and then looked at Natsu.

"He will always be here for everyone in Fairy Tail." Mirajane said as she smiled at the memory of the last night. Natsu was there for her and stayed with her the entire night.

"Are we all in agreeance then?" Erza asked all the remaining Fairy Tail members.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered. Their fighting spirit started to return

"Alright then. Natsu please come here." Erza asked and watched as Natsu stood up and walked to the stage of Fairy Tail. He stopped right next to her.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but as of today, I here by say Natsu is the the fourth Fairy Tail guild master!" Erza yelled to make sure everyone in the guild heard her. As she finished saying that everyone was smiling for real once again even Mirajane and Erza.

"I might be stupid sometimes.. sometimes quick to a point. But I will promise you all one thing. I will never give up on anyone." Natsu yelled and raised his right hand in the air. He then made the well-known Fairy Tail hand symbol. As he made the symbol everyone else raised their right right and did the same.

"Who are we?!" Natsu yelled.

"We're Fairy Tail!" everyone in the guild screamed.

"We will never give up!" Natsu yelled and made sure everyone knew.

"Alright now that we have our fourth guild master I think it's time we think about how to keep Fairy Tail alive." Erza said as she helped quiet everyone down.

"So.. the only way Fairy Tail might survive is that we get stronger and show that Fairy Tail can survive. With so many of us gone, many guilds will try to take Fairy Tail's spot. They will try to crush us and make us look weak. In the following week I can bet you the magic council will announce the accident in the newspapers. Meaning Fairy Tail needs to show itself sticking up. I know that it's a painful time right know, but we've just got keep Fairy Tail alive!" Erza told everyone in the guild. In their hearts they were still hurt and it would take a while to move on. But they also knew that they just had to keep Fairy Tail alive. For everyone's sake.

"For Fairy Tail!" Erza yelled.

"For Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted.

"For Fairy Tail!" Mirajane cried.

"For Fairy Tail!" everyone else in the guild cried or cheered.

"It's time to get stronger. Let's show everyone how strong Team Shadow Gear is!" Jet yelled and Droy nodded in approval.

"Let's train?" Alzack turned around and asked Bisca.

"Yeah let's train!" Bisca yelled and hugged Alzack who went very red.

"Let's train.." Natsu jutted and smiled.

"I agree.." Erza sighed. Both her and Mirajane would have to be the guild master advisor. Natsu would need lots of training and learning.

"Tonight we party and remember our friends.. tomorrow Fairy Tail is reborn a new!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey.. I'm liking this new master." Wakaba sighed with a laugh as he picked up his mug.

"Yeah.. he might be young, but I think Nastu will keep Fairy Tail alive and running." Macao said with a laugh and joined Wakaba with a nice glass of cold beer.

As they started to drink people once again started laughing and smiling. Fairy Tail wasn't in the best position at the moment but they were going to make it.

* * *

"Me and Bisca are going to go hunting and start training." Alzack proudly said. It was now night time and most people were out cold or deciding what they were going to do.

"Alright, good luck." Natsu told them as he nodded in approval.

"Hopefully we can use the regular Fairy Tail members to keep this place running from the money the guild gets. Also because most of us will be training we won't need to worry about many repairs." Mirajane agreed and explained.

"What about you Natsu? What's your plan?" Bisca asked as she looked at Fairy Tail's master. She was still tying to used to calling him master Dragneel not Natsu.

"I'm going to stay around here, probably train with Mira and Erza. From what Erza told me, we still need someone signed off in jobs for every else." Natsu replied as him and Erza already had a small talk. It was mainly the plan they had.

"Alright that sounds good." Bisca answered with a smile. "We'll be gone for a few weeks maybe a month. If you need us just send us a message." Bisca then added in band waved as she started leaving.

"Good-luck!" Natsu hollered and waved back.

"Alright.. that's Bisca, Alzack, Wakaba, Macao, Romeo, Droy, Jet, Nab, Reedus, and Laki all gone." Erza mumbled as she read names off of the list. They were all training and growing stronger.

"That just leaves us three to run Fairy Tail and any other embers left of Fairy Tail to make the money to keep Fairy Tail alive." Mirajane sighed. This was going to be hard on all three of them.

"The best course of action would be one of us train with Natsu while the other stays here getting things done and helping anyone who arrives." Erza suggested.

"It's a good plan. But who goes first?" Mirajane asked with a smile. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to be first. For some reason in the past few days she enjoyed spending time with Natsu while she worked on overcoming not seeing her brother or litter sister anymore.

"A battle.. it's been a while since we've had a fight." Erza suggested and evily smiled.

"Alright.. but don't think you're stronger then me. I'm still Fairy Tail's demon." Mirajane agreed and looked at Erza.

"Natsu will be the one who watches the fight to see who wins, let's go." Erza explained and started walking towards the back. Mirajane and Natsu followed her and left through the back door. They were now in the back behind Fairy Tail.

Behind Fairy Tail there was a nice sized field then there was water beyond that. At the moment all the grass was green and the trees surrounded the field. Though that was going to change when Erza and Mirajane start to fight.

Erza walked to the right side of the field and Mirajane walked to the left side of the field. They were ready to fight.

"On go you start!" Natsu yelled.

"3." Natsu shouted.

"2." Erza shouted.

"1." Mirajane shouted.

"Go!" Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane all shouted.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor!" Erza yelled and requiped into her Black Wing Armor. The armor has black with silver trimming that also has silver crosses in several of the places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin covered by dark imbuement. She also has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal 'arms' acting as the wings leading the structure. But the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is also tied in a ponytail.

"Take Over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane yelled and started her take over. When Mirajane is in her Satan Soul take over her eyes becoming darker and her eyelashes growing longer with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eyes vertically. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer. Her teeth becomes like Natsu which are sharp canine teeth and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands are covered with scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side? She also grows a large, stocky tail which is made out of scales. Her clothing changes to a red and black skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs. It is also open on the front and the back which exposes most of her belly and shows a very wide cleavage. She also has a spiky collar which is tied around her neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit. Her feet are covered by matching high-heeled thigh-high boots. She lastly dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

"Let's go!" Erza and Mirajane both yelled as they took off from there spot. Both do them left a ditch were the left and met each other in the middle of the field.

Boom! As there fists connected a blast between was set off and pushed them both back.

"Hmm.." Mirajane announced as she tried thinking of a plan as she flew into the sky's.

"Already running away?" Erza yelled and started flying into air after Mirajane.

"Course not you should be the one running!" Mirajane yelled and flipped upside down and aimed her self at Erza.

Before Erza could even realize it, Mirajane was next to Erza and hiring Erza's face with her fist.

"Gahh!" Erza screamed as she was rocketed down to the ground and hit the ground flat. Erza right away started to get up.

"Heh.. you've grown weak Mira." Erza announced as she fully stood and smiled which pissed Mirajane off.

"Soul Extinction!" Mirajane yelled as she started to charge a attack.

"No you don't! Moon flash!" Erza yelled and flew up into the air. She quickly got to Mirajane and slashed her two times making a x before Mirajane could finish her attack. From Erza's attack Mirajane fell back but recovered before she hit the ground.

"Damn.. that hurt!" Mirajane screamed.

"Just give up.. you won't win!" Erza yelled and flew down to Mirajane.

"No way in hell!" Mirajane smiled and pushed off to meet Erza with her fist.

Crack! As Mirajane hit Erza in her chest Erza's armor started to crack.

"Requip: Purgatory Armor!" Erza yelled and land on the he ground as her Requip finished. Erza's Purgatory armor is a black armor covered in spikes. When using the armor her hair becomes styled in a very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction. Her right eye is also covered by her hair as it shows a devilish shadow obscuring her upper part of her face.

"Now we're talking!" Mirajane yelled and smiled that she had to make Erza use the armor.

"I don't know why. I shouldn't have been surprised that I had to use this armor. But let me show you how weak you are against this armor!" Erza yelled and rushed forwards to Mirajane has had gracefully floated down to the ground.

Erza swung her spiky sword at Mirajane but Mirajane just barely was able to block it with her claws. Mirajane then pushed it back at Erza.

"Don't think so." Mirajane yelled and jumped back away from Erza.

"Hmm.." Erza mumbled as she stood in her place like Mirajane. Both of them were deep in thought thinking of a way to beat each other.

"Requip: Armandura Fairy!" Erza yelled and requiped her armor. This was Erza's strongest armor. It is pink armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armor has many wings shaped decorations. The armor's weapons of choice are a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated hand-guards reminiscent each of a pair of wings. Also with the blades protruding near the hilts to house addition decorative motifs.

"It looks like simple armor, but it isn't. It's her strongest armor." Natsu whispered to himself as he continued to watch the fight. Things were heating up and he knew in the new few minutes this fight would end.

"I see.. your trying to end this. So let's end this!" Mirajane yelled and pushed off towards Erza.

"Yes.. let's end this!" Erza screamed and mimicked Mirajane. Erza pushed off towards Mirajane.

"Fairy Piercing Sword!" Erza yelled and started charging her attack as she ran towards Mirajane.

"Satanic Blast!" Mirajane screamed and started charging her attack. Slowly by surely a small ball of purple magic formed in Mirajane's hand as she charged it.

Boom! Both attacks collided in the middle of the field.

"A tie.. thought so. Since the begging of the fight they both have been even." Natsu sighed as she looked at the collapsed Erza and Mirajane. From their attacks there was a massive creator deep in the middle of the field.

"Well.. I better help them." Natsu sighed and stood up and started walking towards Erza and Mirajane. Once Natsu got to them. He noticed Erza was no longer in her armor and Mirajane wasn't in her take over. Natsu then picked both of,them and rested them on his shoulders. One of each side.

Natsu then started walking towards Fairy Tail again to bring them home to rest.

* * *

"Ow.." Erza moaned as she slowly opened her eyes to a bright light. Her muscles were sore and her chest was killing her. Erza slowly sat up to look around and find out where she was. She looked up and saw a wood ceiling, she looked to the right and saw Mirajane sleeping in a bed, and then she looked to the left to see a window. Erza then looked straight in front of her to see Natsu out cold sitting on a chair.

"Natsu.." Erza whispered and it finally set in how she got here. Natsu had carried her and Mirajane in after there battle. "Damn.. we must've tied.." Erza told her self and sighed. She was still equal with Mirajane.

"Damn.." Erza heard Mirajane moan and Erza looked to the right to see Mirajane waking up.

"What happened?" Mirajane asked as she saw Erza looking at her.

"Looks like our fight ended with a draw." Erza stated.

"Ok.. but how did we get here?" Mirajane asked.

Erza used her head and looked in front of her. Mirajane then did the same thing and then saw the sleeping dragon slayer.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered like Erza.

"From what it looks like, after our fight he carried us in here." Erza explained.

"Well... that does explain a few things." Mirajane replied and giggled before she grabbed her chest. Just laughing a little bit hurt her.

"Mm!" Natsu moaned as he stretched his body. Natsu looked up and saw Erza and Mirajane awake.

"Morning." Natsu told them and got to his feet and stretched.

"Morning?" both Erza and Mirajane asked.

"Yeah.. morning. That's what you say in the morning." Natsu sighed and continued to look at them.

"Morning.. it can't be morning. The fight was in the early afternoon." Mirajane stated as she was trying to figure things out.

"Yeah it was. Once I brought you both back you were both out cold and well now were here. Since the fight both of you have been sleeping. That right must of taken a lot out of the both of you." Natsu responded.

"O wow... I didn't think we would sleep for that long." Erza sighed and tried getting out bed.

"Damn.. that hurts." Erza muttered and laid her head back on her pillow.

"You two are stuck here for a few days, I'll run things and come here if I have questions. Alright?" Natsu stated.

"Alright.. just remember If you need any help come talk to us." Mirajane said and watched Natsu leave the infirmary.

"A bit quiet but it shouldn't be bad." Natsu spoke aloud as he traveled to the main area where people normally drank their beer at. Now there were only a few people left here.

"Master Dragneel." a wizard that Natsu didn't know said as he walked up to him.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied.

"I'm taking this job, is that ok?" the wizard asked.

"Natsu looked at and took the job log book out from in the bar and started write down the job's name, the wizard's name, and where the job was at.

"Alright you're good to go." Natsu replied and let the man go.

Once the man was gone, Natsu jumped up on the bar and sat down cross legged like how Master Makarov did. He then started to think.

"A lot of things, we have to train, keep Fairy Tail alive, make it stronger, and make sure it grows." Natsu told himself as he continued to think.

"The first one is easy.. I'll be doing that first. Keeping Fairy Tail alive just means having the members of Fairy Tail do their regular stuff, should be easy. Making it stronger is already is in progress, everyone is getting stronger. Making sure it grows would be the tough one. Maybe sometime later I can ask Erza or Mirajane." Natsu said to himself as he thought of any things that needed to be done.

"Well time to start." Natsu said aloud. Natsu then started doing push-ups untill he couldn't anymore. The training has begun.

* * *

"Go again!" Erza screamed.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled and sent out a massive stream of fire at a fireproof target that Erza setup. Erza and Natsu were training that day while Mirajane was watching the guild. They made a deal that Erza and Mirajane would switch out every other day. So today was Erza's turn and tomorrow was Mirajane's turn.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor!" Erza screamed and switched to her armor and hit a close target with her swords. She then un-requiped her armor. This was her 27th time requiping and her magic was getting ready to run out.

"Come on.. we need to do it again untill we're out and we will be soon enough!" Erza yelled faintly as she was also exhausted.

"Fire Dragons Flame Wall!" Natsu yelled and made a wall out of his flames. This was one of many new moves Natsu had made with the help of Erza and Mirajane. Their focus was to help Natsu work in defense as he mainly does offense attacks.

"Requip: Heavens Wheel Armor!" Erza yelled and requiped her armor. Her goal at the moment was to fasten her requip time. Once she requiped to her heavens wheel armor she un-quiped it off.

"Water.." Natsu muttered as he finished his defense attack and started walking towards a wooden table where both Erza and him had their gear. Their gear was a few towels, water, and a few snacks. Their plan was to train all day.

"I agree.." Erza sighed and knew her body wanted water. Her throat was dry. Erza followed Natsu over to the bench and grabbed her water bottle. She then started to drink some water to rehydrate her self.

"Ahh.." Natsu sighed and sat down on the bench. He then drank some water also like Erza.

"Now that our magic has been depleted we can work on the next part. We need to work on growing fysically stronger." Erza spoke aloud and looked at the near by boulders.

"So what's the goal?" Natsu asked Erza.

"Carry that boulder up the hill and slowly bring It back down." Erza told Natsu.

"Alright you get one and I'll get the other one." Natsu said to Erza and stood up. Natsu then started walking over to the boulders.

Erza watched Natsu at first and just admired him. "I don't get it.. why am I so happy when I'm around him?" Erza asked herself and stood up. Erza then followed Natsu over to the boulders and prepared herself to carry one up the hill.

"Here we go!" Natsu yelled and picked up the large boulder. Natsu then started his climb up the hill.

"Ugh.." Erza moaned and joined Natsu. Erza picked up a boulder and started going up the hill.

* * *

"Soo tired.." Natsu moaned as he slowly walked towards Mirajane's house.

"This is going to hurt tomorrow but it was worth it!" Erza happily sighed.

"Yeah.. but tomorrow morning is gonna suck!" Natsu yelled and threw his hands up in defeat. Tomorrow morning was going to suck because of all his sore muscles.

"Well it looks like you two had a good training day." Mirajane laughed as she walked up to them. With her was Kinana, Fairy Tail's waitress.

"Well I'll leave you with Master Dragneel and Erza, good luck!" Kinana said and started walking home.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" Mirajane yelled and waved good-bye to Kinana.

"So.. how was the guild?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"Good. Just the regular jobs, good, and people drinking beer." Mirajane replied with a laugh.

"That's good.." Erza sighed and reached Mirajane's house.

"Well I'm gonna head home you two. If you need me to just come get me." Natsu told Erza and Mirajane. Natsu then started heading back towards the forest where his house was.

"Hey.. Natsu." Mirajane called out to Natsu

"Hm?" Natsu replied.

"Um.. can you stay at my house for the night?" Mirajane asked as her cheeks went red.

"Hey.. I was going to ask him that!" Erza yelled at Mirajane.

"Snooze you lose and my place is better for him anyways! I can help him by giving his a massage so his muscle aren't sore the next day!" Mirajane yelled back at Erza.

"Ugh! Fine! Night Natsu." Erza yelled and waved at Natsu then left towards Fairy Hills.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked.

"O nothing." Mirajane replied and grabbed Natsu by his arm and walked with him towards her house even though he never gave her an answer.

Mirajane and Natsu finished walking to Mirajane's house and right away went in. Once they were inside the house they both went up the stairs and went to Mirajane's room.

"Take your cloths off, I'll give you a massage before you hop in the shower." Mirajane stated as she went into her bathroom and grabbed some oil. Mirajane then closed the bathroom door and switched to a random outfit. The outfit was a pair of black work out pants and a white tank top, something comfortable to walk around in.

When Mirajane opened the bathroom door and left she was a bit surprised. Mirajane's face also started going red as she stared at the bare Natsu, even though he still wore a pair of boxers. "Wow.." Mirajane told her self and she stared at all of Natsu's muscles.

"Hey.." Natsu said as he smiled at her.

"Hey.." Mirajane replied and slowly started walking over to him.

"Lay on the bed with your stomach down, I'm gonna start with your back." Mirajane told Natsu and watched as Natsu got on the bed and laid down. The next thing. Mirajane did surprised herself and Natsu. Mirajane also got in the bed and sat down on top of Natsu. Mirajane was on top of Natsu so she could easily work on his back.

"Mira.." Natsu said as his cheeks went a bit red with Mirajane on top of him.

"Don't think of it.." Mirajane told Natsu and poured some of the massage oil into her hand. Mirajane then placed her hands on Natsu's back and started a small massage.

"Damn... that's feels good.." Natsu moaned as if he was in heaven from Mirajane's cold hands running down his back with the oil. Mirajane went to every back of his back and used her hands to massage him.

"Alright.. turn over." Mirajane asked with a even redder face. Mirajane then got off his back and went to the side as Natsu flipped over.

Once Natsu flipped over, Mirajane once again sat down in him.

"Mira.." Natsu moaned as he felt Mirajane once agains straddle him but this time it was more different because of where she sat down him.

"Getting excited aren't we?" Mirajane asked with a giggle as she drizzle some oil onto Natsu's chest. She could easily feel something hard beneath her which was now poking her butt.

"Not my fault.." Natsu replied with a embarrassed look.

"You're male.. that's what happens when males feel something good or see something they really like." Mirajane stated and started rubbing and massaging Natsu's chest.

"But.." Natsu started to say.

"No buts or else." Mirajane said with a devilish smile.

"Else what?" Natsu asked.

"This." Mirajane replied and started grinding down on his 'hard' part.

"Mira..." Natsu moaned but got quickly silenced by Mirajane's lips.

"Mira?" Natsu asked as he stopped the kiss and saw Mirajane staring into his eyes.

"I'm sorry.. sometimes the demon side of me likes to come. Specially with what's happened." Mirajane said with a sigh and hopped off of Natsu.

"You don't need to be sorry.. If you need to let the demon out just tell me, I'll be there for you." Natsu told Mirajane with his classic smile.

"Thank-You Natsu.. now go take a shower. I want some sleep tonight before we train tomorrow." Mirajane said to Natsu and tapped him in his nose.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." Natsu replied and walked to Mirajane's bathroom and closed the door. A short while later the water turned on.

"Natsu.." Mirajane sighed. She was enjoying his mere presence. He was the only reason why she hasn't gone mad and done something stupid. The only reason why she wasn't thinking of Elfman and Liasanna all day and crying was because of Natsu.

"Natsu.. you've become my world it looks like." Mirajane laughed and smiled.

"Just don't leave me.." Mirajane said out loud and looked out the window into the dark night.

"Even if you told me to, I wouldn't leave you." Natsu whispered in her ear and rested his head next to her.

Mirajane looked over to a Natsu and saw him smiling at her.

"Thank-You." Mirajane whispered back and turned her light off on her night stand.

"Good-Night Natsu." Mirajane said aloud into the dark room. She was easily able to feel Natsu's warmth so she didn't need a blanket.

"Good-Night." Natsu replied and wrapped his arms around Miraajne. Natsu then held Mirajane tightly to himself and let sleep take his mind over.

* * *

Hey people! Like I said at the beginning of this story, this story is basically my story (Left Behind) one-shot I wrote, but better exclaimed and much much more explained and better. But the pairing has also changed. This story is now Natsu x Mirajane x Erza not just Natsu x Mirajane! :D

Goals for this story-

My goal for this story is 10k words per chapter! :D

I'm estimating this story will be 6-7 chapters so 60k-70k words.

I hope you all enjoyed reading. It looks like this will be outdated every 2 weeks or so. :p

Thanks for reading!

-ValinNight


	2. Chapter 2 - Fairy Tail Reborn

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 2 Fairy Tail Reborn

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

A year. It can go fast or it can be so slow. But for Natsu it was fast. The first year without the core members of Fairy Tail was tough. People cried, looked down, and Fairy Tail's spirit went down. But a few good things came out of it.

After the first year people finally stepped over the crack and started moving again. For the first year without the core Fairy Tail members all the members left. They didn't leave Fairy Tail, but they just needed some time to relax and let it sit in. Half of their family was no longer with them.

The first two people to understand this was Bisca and Alzack. It was a rainy day so Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza decided to take a break that day to let their sore muscles recover. A day like this day was rare but was nice as all three had been training for a year. But on this day the first two people came back.

The rain hit the window as Natsu heard footsteps outside, he looked at the door.

"What's wrong?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she cleaned a beer glass.

"I smell someone familiar coming.." Natsu replied.

A few seconds later Bisca and Alzack opened the door and came in.

"Bisca.. Alzack.." Erza whispered as she saw the cowboy and cowgirl enter Fairy Tail.

"Wow.. this place hasn't changed.." Alzack sighed as he looked around.

"Yeah.. we don't plan to change this place till everyone returns from training." Mirajane replied to Alzack's comment.

"You two look like you're doing good." Natsu said as he looked at Bisca then at Alzack. They were both smiling and happy.

"Yeah we are." Bisca happily replied and rested her head on Alazack shoulder. They both sat down at a bench near Erza and Natsu. They wanted to talk to him a bit more private as a few members of Fairy Tail were around. They were just the random people not the people they all knew.

"So..." Erza started to say.

"When did you two finally get together?" Natsu asked as he cut off Erza.

"H-how did you know?" Bisca nervously asked.

"Took you two long enough." Mirajane cried of happiness. She had been trying to get them two together for a long time.

"Easy, your scents." Natsu replied and tapped his dragon slayer nose.

"Lucky.." Bisca pouted.

"So how did you two start dating? Tell me!" Mirajane exclaimed she wanted to know the details.

"Well both of us were just thinking a lot. Mainly about the people we lost. The first few days were tough, I basically cried all day. But that was until Alzack came up to me and hugged me. After that we talked some and just started being together more. It wasn't probably for another month till we both helped each other get over it. Then we started training, but during the training we ran into something we shouldn't have. I almost died and Alzack saved me. After that we were so scared that Alazack told me that he loved me in case anything happens." Bisca explained what happened and how her and Alzack started dating.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Mirajane exclaimed and hugged Bisca.

"That's good.. so now what's your plan?" Natsu asked Bisca and Alzack.

"Well were hoping to stay around Fairy Tail and train some. Also going to take a few jobs here and there." Alazack told Natsu and answered his question.

"Well that's good." Natsu sighed and went back to staring off at the window. He was thinking which was bad and good.

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Bisca asked Mirajane who was now sitting across from Bisca.

"Don't know probably just thinking." Mirajane replied. She honestly didn't know even though she knew most of the time.

"Well I'm going to head home, I'll see you tonight Mira." Natsu told Mirajane. The rain had started to slow down till it was only a drizzle. Also it wasn't like he was doing much.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight!" Mirajane yelled to Natsu as he left through the front doors of Fairy Tail.

"Well.. well. When did Natsu move in with you?" Bisca asked as she started to poke the white haired demon in front of her. She knew she hit a sensitive spot when Mirajane's cheeks turned red very quickly.

"I.. um.. it's not what you think!" Mirajane stumbled over her words and told Bisca.

"Right..." Bisca playfully replied.

"For real! We're not dating or doing anything. We're just living together... and sleeping together in the same bed. Oh my.. this does sound bad." Mirajane started to say but realized why Bisca was teasing her.

"Hey.. why don't you get back to our house and make sure everything is working." Bisca asked Alzack. Bisca wanted some girl talk with Mirajane.

"Alright, I'll see you at home. Love you." Alzack replied and listened to what Bisca told him to do as he kissed her of the lips. Then he left through the main doors of Fairy Tail.

"Erza. Come over here, let's all three have some girl talk." Bisca smiled as she simply wanted some regular girl time between them.

"Alright." Erza sighed and walked over to where Mirajane and Bisca were sitting at. Once there Erza sat down next to Bisca on the bench.

"So..." Bisca started to say.

"So... what?" Erza replied.

"Natsu.." Bisca smiled and told them.

"Ok? What about Natsu?" Mirajane asked Bisca.

"Which one you two are going for him?" Bisca asked. Right away she knew she hit the jack pot as both women faces started going red.

"W-what? What are you looking at?" Erza nervously asked as Bisca stared at hers and Mirajane's face.

"Looking at? I'm looking at your face. You both like Natsu, you can tell by your faces. Also you both have yet to make a move of him yet." Bisca replied to Mirajane and Erza. She was almost laughing as she watched the mighty Titania and Fairy Tail Demon turn into small soft girls.

"S-so..?" Mirajane mumbled back. She wasn't the one to get embarrassed easy like this. But this was about Natsu.. her feelings were always always different around him or when he was brought up in a conservation.

"Why havnt either of you made a move on him? It's been a year! You've had a year to try to get with him. Do remember Natsu doesn't have a lot of time left. Once everyone starts coming back to Fairy Tail, he's going yet get busy. Really busy!" Bisca explained to Mirajane and Erza.

"Yeah... but.. how?" Mirajane asked Bisca. It was funny she always knew how to ask someone or talk them but when it came to Natsu it's like her mind went blank.

"Just tell him about your feelings." Bisca replied.

"Yeah.. but what is he going to do about us?" Erza asked Bisca and pointed to Mirajane then herself. "We both like him." Erza sighed. Neither of them wanted to get turned down so they both weren't asking him anything, mainly just hanging around him and training.

"Alright.. um. Wow that's a tough one." Bisca started to think then slump down in her bench as she tried to think if a good way to solve it.

"This sounds stupid but we could share?" Mirajane offered.

"Hmm.. that would work and we all know Natsu would treat you both with the same amount of love. So it's settled, both of you tell Natsu your feelings!" Bisca replied to Mirajane and Erza with a happy note in her voice.

"You're right it's settled.." Mirajane started to say.

"I guess it is.." Erza replied and both her and Mirajane started to stand up slowly.

"Uh.. Mira? Erza?" Bsica asked.

"I CALL HIM FIRST!" Mirajane and Erza screamed as they started running towards the guilds doors.

"Umm.. I guess I can stay here." Bisca sighed as she watched both of the girls slam the doors open and run to Mirajane's home.

* * *

"Natsu!" both Mirajane and Erza yelled as they slammed open the door to Mirajane's home.

"Natsu!" they both yelled again and didn't get a reply like the first time.

Both Mirajane and Erza started to run around the house looking for him. They were ready. They knew in their heart that they wanted to be with him. He was kind, strong, and was someone any woman would want. If they didn't take him now another girl would come up and take him.

"Hey.. can you find Natsu?" Erza asked Miraajne as they both met up at the stairs.

"No.. that's weird, I thought he told us he was coming here once he left." Mirajane replied and started to think.

"Has it stopped raining?" Erza asked Mirajane as she started walking over to the front door.

"Umm... yeah. We didn't get soaked when we ran here." Mirajane replied to Erza.

"I wonder.." Erza whispered as she opened the door and started to leave.

"Hey.. were are you going?" Mirajane questioned Erza.

"To find Natsu." Erza answered and left the house as she left Mirajane.

"There's only one place you could be.." Erza whispered to herself. She knew where he went or she believed she knew where she went. Natsu normally doesn't lie to people but when he does it's for a reason. The big giveaway though was how Natsu acted as he left the guild.

Erza knew that it hadn't just been stressful for Natsu. He lost a lot of his family, he lost his best friend Happy, he lost his rival, and he lost a lot. But throughout the first year he's never talked about it, he never really agreed to be the Master of Fairy Tail either. He just simply started and followed her.

"Natsu..." Erza breathed as she saw him. He was sitting against a old tree where Lisanna's old grave was. He was just looking off at the sunset as it turned to night time. But what shocked her the most was the tears that ran down his face.

Erza though for a moment and knew what she has to do. "Requip." Erza whispered and changed out of her normally armor to a regular outfit.

"Seeing you cry almost wants me to make sure you're Natsu." Erza said out loud as she walked up to Natsu and kneeled in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Please leave." Natsu tried to kindly get rid of Erza.

"Mm.. no thanks. I can't leave a crying friend by his self." Erza replied to Natsu and smiled as she rested her forehead against Natsu's.

"So.. do you want to talk about it?" Erza asked as she smiled at him.

"I don't know.." Natsu sighed as he wiped his tears away.

"Alright.. why don't you talk about how many things are on your mind?" Erza questioned Natsu as she turned around and sat down. She then leaned her back against Natsu's warm chest. Right away she felt Natsu's arms wrap around her and hug her.

"Lots.." Natsu answered Erza.

"Ok let's start with a small thing. What's a small thing that's bothering you?" Erza asked Natsu.

"I'm not strong enough.. I want to protect Fairy Tail but I'm not damn strong enough yet!" Natsu cried as the tears began again.

"Really? You're not strong enough? What the hell are you talking about Natsu?" Erza yelled at Natsu as she grabbed hold of Natsu's hand and squeezed it tightly with hers.

"W-what?" Natsu stuttered and asked Erza.

"You're not strong enough? That's bullshit! You're the only one who hasn't broken down yet. A good example is me. Everyone knows me as the fearless Erza Scarlet, Titania, Fairy Tail's strongest woman. She would never break down.. yet in the first month I did. Natsu.. I'm the one who isn't strong enough. Every night I have nightmares about them. Natsu.. I don't know how you're this strong... you're not weak." Erza replied to Natsu as she poured her feelings into talking to him.

"Erza.." Natsu whispered and hugged her tightly.

"I miss them. I miss Happy, Gramps, Gray, Lisanna, Gildarts, Juvia, Gajeel, and everyone who we lost. I want them to come back!" Natsu cried and buried his head into Erza's back.

"Cry.. let it all out Natsu." Erza whispered as tears started to run down her face as well. She was remembering everyone that they lost.

"To become stronger we must move on Natsu. For the family we lost, we must protect Fairy Tail." Erza cried.

"Thank you..." Natsu whispered as his tears started to slow and he kissed the top of Erza head.

"Ok... what else?" Erza asked as she wiped her tears away.

"Zeref..." Natsu whispered. As he said that Erza's eyes opened wide.

"That's big.." Erza replied to Natsu.

"Yeah.. but we have to do something about him. We lost most of our family because of him and Acnologia.

"Mhm.. we'll make a plan after we grow strong enough." Erza smiled and told Natsu.

"Ok. So anything else?" Erza asked.

"You and Mirajane.." Natsu sighed.

"Ok? What about us?" Erza asked Natsu. Her cheeks went slightly red.

"I don't know what to do..." Natsu replied and sighed once again.

"What do you mean?" Erza questioned, the way Natsu was talking at the moment made Erza confused.

"I mean..." Natsu started to say and kissed Erza's cheek.

"Natsu..." Erza whispered as she blushed even redder. Though luckily Natsu couldn't see it as the sun had finished setting and it was dark out. The only light they had was from the bright moon.

"That's what I don't know what to do." Natsu finished he sentence he cut himself off from.

"Y-you like u-us both..." Erza said aloud.

"Yeah.." Natsu sighed. It was true. As he trained every other day with each women he gained more respect for them. They didn't just train, Mirajane and Erza both helped him study to grow smarter to make better decisions for Fairy Tail. But while all the training happened he started to realize that he loved spending time with both of them. He just didn't know which of them.

"I know what to do." Erza breathed and started to stand up.

"Erza?" Natsu questioned.

"Come on.. we're heading to Mirajane's house." Erza replied and brought her hand out towards Natsu to help him up.

"Alright.." Natsu breathed and grabbed hold of Erza's hand. He then was helped up as he was pulled up off the floor and started the short walk back to Mirajane's house.

"Hey. We're coming in!" Natsu yelled as they opened Mirajane's front door. The walk back was a silent walk, almost awkward.

"Natsu!" both Erza and Natsu heard from upstairs and then a second later saw Mirajane running down the stairs.

"Everything ok?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she looked at Natsu then Erza.

"Yeah.. just needed to let something off my chest. Surpisingly it helped a lot." Natsu answered Mirajane and then laughed.

"Well that's good.." Mirajane sighed and smiled at Natsu.

"So.. when I was talking with Natsu, he told me something." Erza stated and smiled.

"And what is that?" Mirajane asked Erza as her heart started to beat faster. It looked to her like Erza enjoyed what Natsu said to her.

"Apparently our favorite dragon slayer here likes us both..." Erza replied to Mirajane with an evil smile. As she told that to Mirajane Natsu's cheeks went red.

"W-what?" Mirajane stuttered. She couldn't believe her ears. Did Natsu really like her?

"Natsu likes us both. So we have to decide." Erza told Mirajane as she waited for her next answer.

"Ok..? I don't understand, what do we have to decide on?" Mirajane asked Erza.

"Are we able to share Natsu or are we going to fight?" Erza asked Mirajane. They both used to fight. Were they mature not to fight more, specially for the man they loved? That was the question that now ran through each of there heads.

"Feelings are weird. Since we lost most if our family to Tenrou Island I've tried all we can. I have sent out people to go search for them, I myself have gone out there, and everything. But we've found nothing and through it all I learned some stuff. I learned new feelings. Sorrow, uneasiness, and a lot more. But the one feeling that was new and that I enjoyed was love. As I spent time with you two, I found what it meant." Natsu started to say.

Both Mirajane and Erza stood there in shock from what they were hearing.

"In the next few years, things will change. Fairy Tail will be reborn, it will grow, and we will have new family members. The reason why I have been thinking so much is because I was trying to figure stuff out. When you threw the guild master tittle on me, I was shocked. It changed me a lot, so I fell into just thinking. But I want Fairy Tail to live, to grow, and be reborn. You two are the closest thing I got left. Yes I know there's Romeo, Bisca, Alzack, and all of them but I'm closest to you two. From all of this, from what I found while thinking. I love you two and I don't know what to do about it." Natsu sighed as he finished his long speech.

"Natsu.." Erza whsipered as a tear rolled down her face.

Mirajane was no better. Tears were already rolling down her face.

"Wait.. why are two crying? I didn't mean for you two cry! I'm sorry!" Natsu replied as he saw both of them crying and not realizing they were crying out of happiness.

"Idiot.." Erza whispered and grabbed hold of a Natsu as she hugged him.

"A new beginning." Mirajane sighed as she wiped her tears away. She went over to Natsu and Erza as she joined the hug.

"Alright Natsu. I'm willing to share you if Erza is willing to share you as well." Mirajane proposed to Erza.

"I think I can agree on that." Erza replied back and smiled to Erza.

"Good.." Natsu sighed and smiled. A smile neither Mirajane or Erza had seen in a year.

"Alright, come on you two. Let's head upstairs and grab some sleep. I don't think we're going to able to train tomorrow without some.." Mirajane giggled as she looked at a clock hanging on the wall.

"Yeah.. I better get going." Erza said and started getting ready to leave.

"Huh? Why're you leaving?" Natsu asked Erza as he watched her walk to the door.

"Because my home is where I sleep?" Erza replied back to Natsu in a confused state.

"Hey Mira, can Erza stay?" Natsu asked Mirajane as he turned around to look at Mirajane who was partially up the stairs.

"Of course, why couldn't she?" Mirajane answered Natsu and turned back around to finish walking up the stairs as she went up to the room.

"Alright.." Erza mumbled as she followed Natsu up the stairs.

When Erza got to Mirajane's and Natsu's room as he had been staying there for a few months she looked around. Erza almost laughed at what she saw. She almost expected these things. The regular demon dark stuff. From chains, to chokers, to black clothing, it all matched Mirajane's old ways.

"Requip." Erza said as she walked over to Mirajane's and Natsu bed. Luckily it was a king size bed so it could fit all three of them. Erza requiped to her pjs which was just a pair of red panties and a large white t-shirt.

"You too.." Mirajane giggled as she looked Erza's pjs. Erza turned around to see Mirajane in something similar. She was wearing a pair of pink panties and a small t-shirt which heavily showed off her boobs.

"What's wro-." Natsu started to say as he entered the room and saw Erza and Mirajane looking at each other. Once he eyes looked lower he realized why. Both Mirajane's and Erza's panties showing off their curves and ass.

"Uh oh.." Erza sighed.

Mirajane turned around to see a frozen dragon there as he stared at them. "Did we...?" Mirajane asked as she started laughing.

"Yup.. I think Natsu likes what we're wearing." Erza laughed with Mirajane.

"Yeah.. now come on. I need my pillow for tonight." Mirajane exclaimed and tapped Natsu. From Mirajane tapping him Natsu got out if his shock.

"Thanks.." Natsu sighed.

"It's fine.. now get in!" Mirajane commanded and pointed at her bed.

"Alright... sheesh." Natsu said and undid his shirt while he got into the middle of the bed.

"You're right, I'm left." Mirajane told Erza and got in the bed on the left side. Once Natsu was settled in and laid down, Mirajane laid her head on Natsu's warm chest.

"Now I see.." Erza smiled as she was still trying to figure out Mirajane's actions. Now she understood.

Erza got in the end on the right side and like Mirajane she laid her head on Natsu's warm chest.

"Night Mira, Night Erza." Natsu spoke aloud and closed his eyes.

"Night Natsu." both Erza and Mirajane replied and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Macao?" Erza asked as she and Mirajane were on their way to Fairy Tail main building. They saw Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo all waiting by the main doors of Fairy Tail.

"So.. they're here. I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to get any drinks." Macao laughed as he was leaning against the doors.

"You haven't changed much.." Mirajane sighed and smiled at Macao.

"Well.. I've at least gotten stronger. But anyhow you want to go on a date with me?" Wakaba asked Mirajane.

"Really.. that the first thing you ask her? Come on!" Macao yelled at Wakaba as he hit him on his head.

"Let's go inside.." Erza sighed over Macao and Wakaba hitting each other.

"So where's Natsu?" Romeo asked Mirajane and Erza as they unlocked the door and went inside.

"He's training this morning, he should be around in a hour or so." Mirajane replied to Romeo's questions and went to the bar to start getting some drinks ready for Macao, Wakaba, and the people who would be arriving shortly.

"So.. you two look happy."

Mirajane and Erza both stopped what they were doing and looked towards the doors to see Bisca and Alzack. But they weren't alone. A much thinner Reedus was behind them.

"Reedus... so the spell wore off." Erza mumbled as she looked at the much thinner Reedus.

"Wow.. you look great man!" Wakaba jokingly said as he looked at Reedus.

"Oui!" Reedus called out and went to one of the benches to sit down and start drawing.

"So it looks like people are slowly coming back from the year training." Macao announced out loud.

"Yeah.. once everyone is back we can decide on a plan." Natsu replied back to Macao as he entered through the front doors. Natsu was sweaty and only wearing his trousers now. He had his shirt, scarf, and a small tower over his shoulder.

"Natsu.. it's good to see you!" Wakaba yelled and waved at Natsu.

"You mean Master Natsu." Macao told Wakaba as he nudged him.

"Yeah.. sorry. I mean Master Natsu." Wakaba sighed. They all could tell he wasn't used to it yet.

"It's fine, I'm not used to it myself." Natsu laughed as he went to the bar and sat down with them.

Bisca who was sitting with Alazack at a nearby bench noticed something. She noticed that Natsu's, Erza's, and Mirajane's spirit was up more. "It's looks like they talked last night." Bisca suspected to herself and smiled.

"Hey! Told you!"

Everyone looked towards the doors to see Jet turned around and yelling.

"Alright sheesh." Droy yelled back and went through the doors with Jet to see everyone.

"Holy.." Romeo mumbled. Droy and Jet were very different. Both of their muscles were more defined, they looked stronger, and were happy once again.

"So you two decide to take the year and actually train. Congratulation at least someone listened." Erza said aloud to everyone.

"Hey.. we trained the whole year! We have to make sure we're the two strongest mages in Fairy Tail for Levy!" Jet announced and smiled. Even though he took the loss of Levy hard he was smiling once again. The year had helped him.

"That's good to know." Natsu smiled as he sat next to Erza.

"So what's the plan?" Droy asked Natsu.

"Once everyone is here we're going to have a meeting." Natsu told Droy.

"Hopefully it's soon." Mirajane sighed as she passed them. She then brought drinks to some other people who were here resting.

"Yeah.. I hope so." Jet sighed. They both wanted to know what the big plan for Fairy Tail was. Everyone knew they were saving up a lot of money.

"So who are we missing?" Macao asked from his seat at the bar. He was looking around to find out who was missing.

"From what it looks like we're only missing Nab and Laki." Erza replied as she took out a small note book with names.

"Well that's good. I hope they arrive today." Jet said. He was sitting with Droy at a bench with a drink in his hand.

"Hm? Someone call my name?"

Everyone looked towards the doors once again and saw Laki. But she had grown up.

"Boobs... woo we got another girl with big boobs!" Wakaba cheered out loud.

"Bye Wakaba, you were truly my best friend." Macao cried and slowly backed away from him.

"What? What're you so scared of?" Wakaba asked as people backed away from him.

"Really? Was that really the first thing you asked?!" Erza yelled at Wakaba.

"Uh.. wait Erza.. Hey! My arm isn't suppose to go that wa-!'" Wakaba started to yell at Erza but got cut off as Erza grabbed his arm and twisted it. As Erza twisted his arm, Erza picked Wakaba up and smashed him into the ground.

"Well.. that was anti climatic.." Romeo sighed hoping there was a little fight as Wakaba had gotten a little bit stronger.

"So.. how have you all been?" Laki asked as she sat down at the bar. She was looking at Mirajane as she was the normal girl to talk gossip with.

"Fairly well. Now we're just missing one person till we can have the meeting." Mirajane smiled at Laki and told her.

"Nab.." Natsu said outloud he was the only person missing. Natsu was siting at the bar just resting as he listened to Erza and Mirajane.

"So any hints on what the meeting is about? I heard for the last year Fairy Tail has been saving money for something big." Laki turned her head and asked Natsu.

"You're right, but I won't tell you why." Natsu replied and smiled at Laki.

"Meany." Laki replied and stuck out her tongue in a playful way.

"Well the place isn't abandoned at least." Macao sighed as looked around. It was the main group that was left behind and the other members which were never around. They also didn't know there names. But in total there was about 25 people there in Fairy Tail.

"Yeah. And hopefully it will start growing soon." Natsu sighed. He was a bit sad to say it but when he talked to Erza and Mirajane they agreed it was one of the only ways Fairy Tail was going to survive.

"Yeah.. it's gonna feel weird seeing new faces around." Bisca butted in. She was talking with Alzack but now was interested in what they were talking about.

"Yeah.."

Everyone looked to the doors to see Nab.

"And the last person arrives!" Wakaba cheered.

"Oui!" Reedus also cheered with everyone else.

"So.. what'd I miss?" Nab asked.

"Nothing much, but you're just in time for the meeting." Natsu replied with a smirk.

"A meeting?" Nab questioned.

"Yes, a meeting. Is there something wrong about it?" Erza asked as she demonically glared at Nab.

"Uh.. no. That's ok. Let's have a meeting." Nab nervously replied and slowly walked to a bench and sat down.

"Everyone! Quiet down." Erza asked everyone in the Fairy Tail building as people begun to turn their heads towards Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane.

"Thank you Erza." Natsu told Erza as he stepped onto the main Fairy Tail stage.

"Fairy Tail, just a year ago we were the largest and strongest guild. Now... we're still considered the strongest but no longer the largest. At the rate we're going we also won't be the strongest any more." Natsu begun to say.

As Natsu started talking everyone looked down at the ground and remembered their missing family.

"For the last year I've had help from many other guilds, I've tried as much as I could to see if we can find Tenrou Island. But we haven't had such luck. I don't plan to give up. But we must keep Fairy Tail alive for their sakes. So when they do return, we will still be the strongest guild in Fiore!" Natsu yelled as his spirit started rising.

From Natsu's words tears were falling down some of the remaining members faces and some were smiling. Their spirits were being rekindled and brought back to life.

"As of today the guild has saved as much as we could. Today we make a plan to rebuild Fairy Tail. Today we leave this guild hall to make a new one. It might be sad to leave this one as it's still fairly new but if this guild wants to grow and be known as the best we need a new one. The new one will show how our bonds stay together, how we are family and will always be together, and how strong we are!" Natsu yelled out to everyone.

"A new guild hall... it's going to be weird. This one has become home to me." Romeo sighed.

"Yeah it is... but Master is right. I also think maybe if Fairy tail is going to be reborn we need a new guild hall showing that." Macao replied as he went up to Romeo and shook his head.

"So.. how's it going to look?" Bisca asked.

"Mirajane..." Natsu said out loud as he looked at her. Mirajane left her spot from behind the bar and walked towards Natsu on the stage. In her hands was a bunch of papers.

"That decision is up to you. I have helped Master Natsu and Erza to make multiply plans for a new building. Hopefully we can all decide on one." Mirajane answered Bisca's question as she stepped onto the stage and showed everyone example of the plans.

"Alright, let's start!"

* * *

Everyone watched as the old guild hall was undone. There were workers walking around and undoing fences, windows, wood, and the buildings foundations.

"Next week we'll be in the new building..." Romeo said aloud.

"Mhm. Fairy Tail's about to start a new beginning." Natsu replied to Romeo and everyone watched as the building was taken apart. Today it would be taken apart and by sometime next week the new building would be finished.

"Come on.. It's getting late." Natsu smiled and nudged Erza and Mirajane. Erza was now living with Natsu and Mirajane due to Fairy Hills also being under construction. Everything of Fairy Tail was being redone.

It had taken them forever, sacrifices, and lots of saving but they had saved over 500million jewels. Surprisingly Fairy Tail still made a lot but Master Makarov was always saving money and having to pay for repairs. So people never saw the money.

Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane walked home in silence. Not that they didn't want to talk but they were all thinking.

"So... I've been thinking. Do we plan to tell the guild about our relationship?" Mirajane asked as she broke the silence.

"Well.. I would like to." Natsu replied and smiled at her. Natsu then held hands with Erza and Mirajane as he smiled at both them.

"I agree, there's no reason why we should keep it a secret. How about when the new guild hall is finished we tell them?" Erza asked Natsu and Mirajane.

"Hm.. I like it. It's a good plan isn't it?" Mirajane agreed with Erza and asked Natsu as they arrived at Mirajane's house.

"Yup. Sound good." Natsu replied as he watched Mirajane unlock the wooden door and enter the house.

Once all three were inside the house they started to prepare for the next day. Erza and Natsu made plans to train with Jet and Droy the next day so they both made sure there things were ready by the front door.

"I'm a bit tired, so I'm going to head to bed early." Mirajane yawned as she entered the downstairs living room. Erza was curled up on a chair reading one if her smut novels and Natsu laying in the couch looking out the window into the dark night.

"Alright, I'll be up there in a few minutes." Natsu replied as he smiled at Mirajane. Mirajane walked up to Natsu and kissed Natsu on his lips goodnight.

"Night Mira." Erza said and waved with red cheeks on her face.

"Night Erza and don't get to focused on reading those books, you won't be able to sleep." Mirajane giggled and went upstairs.

Erza ignored her and smiled. Erza then went back to reading her smut novel.

"I don't get it.." Natsu told himself. He was still staring out at the window into the dark night sky.

"Zeref.. from what I understand gramps and Gildarts weren't strong enough to take him down. What's going to happen to me, Erza, and Mirajane? Will we ever be strong enough to take them down?" Natsu sighed and continued to think to himself.

"Erza?" Natsu whispered. Natsu looked to the side to see Erza now sitting next to him and starting to snuggle with him.

"Everything is going to be alright. We're going to make it through this." Erza replied as she hugged Natsu.

"Yeah.. we are." Natsu replied back to Erza and smiled. Erza and Mirajane were always able to get him to start thinking right.

"Come on. We should go to bed as well. We're training again tomorrow." Natsu sighed as he saw the small hanging clock on the wall. It was almost midnight.

"Mm.. why can't we stay here? It's warm and comfortable here." Erza sighed and snuggled into Natsu more.

"Because... if we do that both us are going to have back pains tomorrow." Natsu laughed.

"Fine.. but because you're making me move, you've got to carry me." Erza complained.

"Alright..." Natsu sighed and knew just to do what she said. Natsu got up off the couch and picked up Erza bridal style in his arms.

As Erza felt Natsu pick her up she leaned her head against Natsu's chest. She didn't want to tell him or let anyone know but being carried bridal style was one of her favorites things Natsu does to her.

"Mm.. so you two did plan to come to bed." Mirajane smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in bed sleeping but slightly woke up when Natsu laid Erza in the bed and got in the middle of the bed himself. As soon as Natsu's head hit the pillow both Mirajane and Erza moved to use Natsu as their new pillow.

"Good Night Mira, Good Night Erza." Natsu said as he kissed both Mirajane and Erza's head as they got comfortable on Natsu's chest.

* * *

"Holy..."

"It looks... it looks amazing!"

"Now this is was you call a guild hall!"

"Never knew a guild hall could look so cool!"

It had been a long week of training and taking small jobs. A few people took some jobs while Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Jet, Droy, and a few others trained. Mirajane and Erza switched off manning the temporary Fairy Tail guild hall at local bar. It mainly was so the other Fairy Tail members could still take jobs while the new building was built.

"So this is it..." Natsu looked at it.

A shiny new building was In front of them and to the side do them. The main building had plants and the Fairy Tail logo on the front with multiple flags flying the logo. The new building was now 4 stories high and each level had a specific reason.

In front of the main building there was a small courtyard with a garden and a Fairy Tail symbol in the middle of it. On the symbol had all the names of the people who went to Tenrou Island. It also had a small message.

"The Tenrou Group Lives On. The Fairies are still with us:

Master Makarov

Gildarts Clive

Laxus Dreyer

Cana Alberano

Freed Justine

Gray Fullbuster

Juvia Lockser

Levy McGarden

Lucy Heartfilia

Happy

Bickslow

Evergreen

Gajeel Redfox

Wendy Marvell

Carla

Pantherlily

Lisanna Strauss

Elfman Strauss

Warren Rocko

Max Alors

You are all missed."

Now inside the new building was quite impressive. Like the second Fairy Tail building they kept the wooden look but now when you looked up you're able to see all of the way up the third story. There was a giant circle cut out through all the stories so people can see each other from each story. On the sides there were stairs and now anyone could sit, drink, and eat on the first and second story. The third story was were the S-Class mages and the Master's office was at. The infirmary was on the first story as people would need quick access to it.

Now on the fourth story was the masterpiece. Anyone was allowed and it as a magic garden. There were small butterfly's in there which looked like Faires were flying around. It was a indoor garden with a small pond to rest and recuperate at.

In the back of the Fairy Tail building was the normal pool anda new building. It was a small outdoor sparring arena and a gym to train at. The outdoor sparring arena naturally had a magic protective shield so it couldn't be destroyed or anything around be destroyed.

On the sides of the Fairy Tail was the regular Fairy Hills a dorm for the Fairy Tail women. But now on the other side was Fairy Mountain, a dorm for the male members of Fairy Tail. Of course you don't have to stay there and can get your own place but the dorms were cheaper then getting your own place.

The new Fairy Tail guild hall was now the largest building in Magnolia and was a beautiful sight to see.

* * *

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" a much older Mirajane said as a wizard walked through the door.

The new guild hall had been standing and built for now over 6 years. It had been 7 years since the Tenrou Island Group was lost and Fairy Tail was reborn.

People also have grown stronger and older.

Natsu is now 25 years olds and is one of the youngest Wizard Saints. For over 7 years Natsu has been training with Erza and Mirajane his two wives. Just a few years ago when he was 22 years old Natsu proposed to Erza and Mirajane. That summer they were married.

Natsu now wore a pair of black pants, black boots, a white muscle t-shit, and a jacket of a wizard saint. Natsu's wizard saint jacket was a replica of Master Makarov's.

Erza is now a young woman and she is 26 years old, 1 year older then her husband Natsu. Like Natsu she has joined Natsu and trained with him for 7 years. She now has finally gotten comfortable with people and no longer wears her armor unless it is necessary. She is also now tied with Mirajane to be Fairy Tail's ace wizard.

Erza normally now wears her regular tall black boots, a blue skirt, a white tank top, and a white jacket that resembled Natsu's but instead of a wizard saint symbol it has a Fairy Tail symbol on it. Erza also wears her hair down like she did when she was young.

Mirajane is now also a young woman and she is 26 years old, 1 year older then Natsu her husband. Like Natsu she has joined Natsu and trained with him for 7 years. Over the last few years her demon magic has returned and she is once again known as Fairy Tail's demon and one of the two twin Fairy Tail aces.

Mirajane normally wears a pair of black long boots much like Erza but with black tight pants which shows her legs, and she also wears a red t-shit which hugs her body. Mirajane does not wear any jackets as she is always found close to her husband Natsu. She no longer wears a small pony tail in her hair, she now wears her hair fully down and in a pony tail when she trains or fights.

Over the last few years Fairy Tail has gained two new S-Class wizards. Jet and Droy from Team Shadow Gear. Also most of the remaining members before Fairy tail was reborn have grown stronger and now stand at the top of the guild.

Bisca and Alzack were married 2 years before Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza was. A few years later they announced that Bisca was pregnant. A year later Asuka, their daughter, was born and welcomed into Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail is once again the strongest guild. Over the years though they have had trouble because another strong guild has joined up and risen to the top. The guild's name is Sabertooth.

But on this particular day something magical happened.

Natsu was sitting in the bar with his eyes closed, while Mirajane was serving drinks, and Erza was with Bisca. She adored and loved to play with Asuka, Bisca's daughter.

"Mennn!"

"Oh no! Natsu!" Erza screamed and ran behind Natsu as she knew that very voice.

Boom!

"Ichiya!" everyone heard from three voices outside.

The doors opened and everyone saw Ichiya and the Trimens walk into Fairy Tail.

"Erza Scarlet.. my dear you still smell like a ro- gah!" Ichiya started to say to Erza who he found very quickly. He right away made a suggestion that she smelled like roses.

"Well.. he had it coming." Eve sighed as he watched Master Natsu grab Ichiya by his head and throw him against a nearby wall.

"Yeah.. you really shouldn't hit on the Fairy Tail Master's wife." Ren agreed and sighed.

"Ow.. agreed! Mennn! We have news from Master Bob to Master Natsu!" Ichiya informed Master Natsu.

"I see..." Natsu calmly replied and looked at the Trimens.

"There have been weird readings from the Eternano Waters. The area where Tenrou disappeared." Hibiki informed Natsu as he used Archive Magic.

"But it's Eternano water. Wouldn't it always give weird readings?" Mirajane asked as she came out of the kitchen with a tray in her hands.

"Well normally yes. But we found traces of magic In it this time. It's new and not normal." Hibiki replied to Mirajane.

"I see.." Natsu responded and got up.

"Thank you for the information, I'll group some people up and go there now to make sure there's not anything there." Natsu replied to the Trimens and started getting things ready.

"It's not a problem, it's the least we can do. They were like family to us too." Eve responded and waved good bye as they left.

"So Master, what's the plan?" Alzack asked as he listened.

"Easy.. we're going there now." Natsu smiled and replied back to Alzack.

"Who's going?" Erza asked as she smiled.

"Erza, Mira, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, and Reedus. You're coming with me. Be ready at Magnolia Port in a hour." Natsu yelled as he quickly walked up the stairs to his office on the third story.

"Please.. please let this be them.." Natsu told himself as he wanted to see his family once more.

* * *

Fairy Tail had grown quite large. To the point where they were able to afford many new things. One example of that was Fairy Tail's updated boat. The Fairy.

The Fairy was a lot like Blue Pegasus's Christina. But instead of having a Pegasus body in front of the boat and blue wings it had a Fairy in front with Fairy wings.

"Let's go people!" Erza yelled as they boarded the Fairy.

"Calm down Erza, there's no time limit or anything like that we need to worry about." Natsu told Erza as he walked onto the Fairy and kissed Erza on her lips

"But..-." Erza started to say.

"But nothing. Everything will be alright." Natsu reassured her.

"Sorry I'm late." Mirajane said as she ran up onto the boat with her bag on her shoulders.

"It's fine were just boarding now." Natsu laughed as Mirajane went up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Alright, Master were ready." Bisca yelled from the controls of the boat.

"Then let the Fairy take flight!" Natsu yelled back and pointed to the sky as everyone felt the magic of the Fairy start. In second they were floating up in the air and was high above Magnolia.

"Next stop, Tenrou Island!" Natsu yelled as he raised his hand into the air and everyone did the same. When they raised all there hands into the air they had their index finger and thumb stuck out. The Fairy Tail signal that their last Master, Master Makarov made.

* * *

Hours. They can feel short or they can feel long. For the Fairy Tail wizards on the Fairy, Fairy Tail's flying boat it felt long. They were hovering and searching the coordinates where Tenrou Island sunk and was lost.

"Natsu.. there isn't anything here.." Erza sighed as she started giving up hope. They had now searched for over 3 hours for no luck.

"Another hour.. we can't give up." Natsu smiled at Erza and continued to look for any signs of Tenrou Island.

"A child?" Mirajane whispered. She stopped searching and rubbed her eyes to make sure it was just an illusion. Maybe she hadn't been drinking enough water.

Mirajane looked again and saw a young child with golden hair standing on water. The girl was wearing a pink dress with blue marks on it. She wore no shoes and had two Fairy wings in her hair.

"Natsu...!" Mirajane started to say.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked as he walked up to Mirajane to see what was wrong.

"I'm not seeing something right?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she pointed to the girl standing on water.

"No.. no you're not." Natsu replied as his eyes opened wide. He saw the girl standing on water as well.

Just then the girl looked up at the Fairy and looked Natsu in the eyes. She then smiled at him and raised her hand. As she raised her hand the waves around her started to crash and go crazy.

"What the hell is going on?" Jet yelled as he looked down at the waves and saw them going crazy.

"Tenrou..." Natsu gasped.

Everyone on the Fairy watched as a large tree with a golden sphere started to rise out of the water. The sphere had a Fairy Tail symbol on it. But as it kept rising out of the water, they watched as Tenrou Island appeared in front of them.

"Help." Everyone heard in there head or that is what they thought.

Natsu turned around and saw the same golden haired girl who was standing on water now behind him.

"Help?" Natsu asked.

As Natsu replied to the golden haired girl everyone turned around and jumped. They weren't expecting to see the girl there.

"Yes. Help. They're still fighting." The golden haired girl said and walked off the boat. Everyone watched as she floated down to the sea and ran to Tenrou Island.

After a few minutes of being shell shocked Natsu came to his senses.

"Bisca and Alzack park and bring the Fairy down to Tenrou Island. Everyone else with me and get ready to fight. Looks like our family needs our help!" Natsu yelled and everyone watched as Natsu ran and jumped off the Fairy toward Tenrou Island.

"What are you waiting for? Listen to Master!" Mirajane yelled as she ran and jumped off the Fairy. Erza looked at everyone left of the Fairy and jumped after her husband and best friend.

"Oui!" Reedus called out after being silent for so long and jumped down after them.

"Levy... let's get our Levy back! Jet and Droy yelled as they jumped down after everyone.

* * *

"Master.. Makarov." Mirajane cried as a tear rolled down her face. All of the Fairy Tail members that jumped off the Fairy were now on Tenrou Island. But they were now on a hill and as they looked down they saw Master Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, Gray, and Freed fighting someone with a long beard and a man with brown hair. Natsu and the members that were left behind had no idea who he was.

"Hey.. so who's the old man making you all look like weaklings?" Natsu asked as he slowly walked down the hill towards the make shift camp that he saw. Who ever the old man was, he was trying to hurt some Fairy Tail members who looked already hurt.

"Hm?" the old man replied as he turned around and saw Natsu.

"Natsu... what the hell are you doing here and what happened to you?" Master Makarov yelled and was shocked at how Natsu looked. He had looked like he aged 7 years. But what most shocked him was the cloak that was on his back. A cloak with a symbol of a wizard Saint.

"Natsu...?" Gray shockingly looked at Natsu. He has looked as he had grown older. Also he looked like the Magic that Master Hades was giving off wasn't that big.

"Natsu, get out of here. He's to strong!" Master Makarov yelled.

"Strong?" Natsu laughed.

"What the hell is going on?" Gildarts confusingly asked. As he looked at the other Fairy Tail members coming he noticed they all looked different.

"Heh.. strong. I could kill you without moving a finger." Master Hades replied aloud.

"Jet." Natsu emotionlessly said.

"High speed: Falcon Heavenward!" Jet yelled and disappeared.

"Jet... don't?" Levy screamed as she didn't want to see Jet hurt but as she spoke the last part she watched as Jet appeared in front of Azuma and kicked him. It was so fast that no one was able to see it including Azuma.

Everyone then watched as Azuma get kicked in the back of his head. As he was hit he was pushed straight into the ground head first with a creator under him now by Jet.

"Jet...? When did he grow so strong?" Lucy gasped as she saw how strong Jet was.

"Do you really think you can even get close to matching a Fairy Tail S-Class wizard?" Jet told Akuma as he was struggling to get up from being kicked.

"Nice... kick. What's your name?" Azuma asked as he stood up. Blood was flowing down his face and everyone could tell he was hurting.

"I'm Jet, S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail and apart of the strongest team. Team Shadow Gear." Jet replied to Azuma.

"Strongest team of Fairy Tail?" Lucy whispered. "I thought Team Natsu was.." Lucy then asked her self.

"S-Class?" Master Makarov asked aloud. "When the hell did I make Jet S-Class, though from that kick.. he might qualify for it." Master Makarov then said to him self.

"I'm Azuma. I am of one of the seven kin of Purgatory, from the dark guild Grimoire Heart." Azuma told Jet. "Let me show you how weak you are!" Azuma then yelled and pushed off towards Jet with a punch.

"Weak? Look at you.. you can't even get to me." Jet replied to Azuma as he disappeared from in front of Azuma and appeared behind him. Jet then kicked Azuma on the back which made Azuma fall over.

"You're fast I see." Azuma informed himself and stood back up.

"Jet.. stop playing with the idiot." Natsu told Jet as he laughed at what Jet was doing.

"You sure?" Jet asked as he started to stretch.

"He's sure." Mirajane replied to Jet as she knew from Natsu's smile what he was thinking.

"Alright.." Jet replied to Mirajane and got into a fighting position.

"So does anyone want to fill me in what Jet is about to do?" Laxus asked as he looked at Jet. He was already impressed that Jet was so easily fighting against Azuma.

"High Speed: Speeding Fury!" Jet yelled and disappeared. He appeared right in front of Azuma with his legs already hitting him in his face. Jet then disappeared again and appeared with his kick hitting Azuma's back. Jet then disappeared and repeated him attack on every part of Azuma.

From everyone else point of view it looked like Azuma was being kicked non stop and all over his body by nothing. The only people who could remotely see the kicks were Master Makarov, Master Hades, Master Natsu, Gildarts, Erza, and Mirajane.

"No..." Azuma whispered as he fell down onto the floor and collapsed. Jet simply walked away from Azuma and acted if nothing had happened.

"That was..." Gray started to say.

"Amazing." Levy finished Gray's sentence.

"Oh my.. he couldn't even stand up to Jet." Mirajane giggled from Natsu's side. She was still standing by him.

"What the hell just happened?" Rustyrose thought to himself as he saw Azuma get defeated to easily. He was hiding behind a tree to ambush someone. But now he stood shocked to see that there were even stronger members of Fairy Tail.

"Wow.. Jet when the hell did you get that strong?" Gildarts asked as he was impressed.

"Heh he was weak from fighting you brats." Master Hades stated as he looked at what happened to One of his Seven Kin of Purgatory. He was defeated so easily, but then again he was weakened from fighting the other brats.

"I guess it's my turn then. If Azuma has been defeated I guess I'll have to defeat you all!" Master Hades yelled and everyone felt his magic increase. A large battle was about to take place.

"Let me show you why the darkness is the strongest!" Master Hades yelled and begun to bring magic around himself.

"The light can shine through the darkness, don't forget that." Natsu told Master Hades which made him look behind him. Master Hades watched as Natsu's flames turned from red and orange to white. The white fire then begun to fall to the floor and die out.

"Heh... your fire can't even do anyth-." Master Hades started to laugh but was stopped as he watched all of his dark magic he was wrapping around him disappear.

"What the?" Master Hades shockingly yelled.

"The fire of the Fairies." Natsu stated and smiled.

"Who are you?" Hades asked Natsu.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, I am of one the 10 wizard saints, and the fourth Fairy Tail Master." Natsu replied to Hades.

"Fourth Fairy Tail Master...?" Laxus whispered as he raised his eyebrow. Something wasn't making sense. Why was there a new Fairy Tail master when it had only been a few days since they left Fairy Tail.

"Fourth? What's going on Natsu!" Master Makarov yelled. He was confused.

"Gramps... it's been 7 years since we've seen you." Natsu looked at Master Makarov and informed him.

"7 years...?" Master Makarov confusingly asked.

"Yes. It's been 7 years but we'll talk about this later." Erza replied to Master Makarov and got ready to fight.

"Fall back gramps. We've got this." Natsu smiled and undid his jacket as he gave it to Droy who was close to him.

"You shouldn't let your guard down! Arc of Embodiment: Jet Black Sword!" Rustyrose yelled and appeared behind Natsu as he attempted to thrust his sword into Natsu's heart.

Bing. Everyone heard a bing sound of a sword scraping against something hard.

"Pict Magic: Shielding Skin." Reedus said aloud and smiled. Rustyrose looked at where his sword went to hit and saw all of Natsu's skin was now black and looking like a shield.

"Every person I brought with me was for a reason." Natsu stated. "Bisca, Alzack." Natsu then calmly said aloud.

Boom! Boom!

Everyone heard two gun shots go off and watched as Rustyrose fell. He was out cold by the time he hit the floor.

"Impressive.. Natsu truly has changed. He's thought of almost everything before he came here.." Master Makarov thought to himself as he watched Natsu work with all the other Fairy Tail wizards perfectly.

"So you never told me your name." Natsu told Master Hades as he begun to walk towards him.

"Me? I'm surprised. I was Fairy Tail's second guild Master. My name is Purehito. But you can call me Master Hades." Master Hades told Natsu as he felt magic start to come from Natsu.

"Alright, let's begin!" Natsu yelled and smiled. "Fairy Flames fight with me! Fairy Flame Dragon!" Natsu yelled and everyone watched as Natsu lit himself on fire. But the fire was all white.

"Requip: Dragon Armor!" Erza yelled as her armor wrapped around her. Her armor was dark red with a mix of white. She had two horns on her head, two dragon wings, and long boots which covered most of her legs. Her boots were covered with small scales. Her body was also covered with scales but they were much longer and showed off her cleavage. Her hands were turned into dark white claws and there were a large sword on her back between her wings.

"Take Over: Demon Dragon!" Mirajane yelled. Mirajane's new take over looked like her regular Satan Soul but it had a few differences. The main differences were her hands, wings, tail, and stomach. Her wings no longer was demon wings they were a black pair of dragon wings with scales, her hands had long claws with dried blood in them, her tail wasn't a long black demon tail it was now a tail of a dragon with scales, and lastly her stomach was covered with scales. The rest of her take over was similar to her Satan Soul. Her face, legs, and hair was all the same.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled and pushed forward towards Master Hades with Mirajane and Erza next to him. The three strongest people in Fairy Tail was about to show Master Hades how strong they were.

The Tenrou Group now lives on.

* * *

Woo chapter 2 is done! Took longer then expected but I say it was worth it.

Thanks NinjaFang1331 for the idea. You helped me find a perfect way to show off Natsu, Mira, Erza, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Alzack, and Reedus.

Now some of you were a bit confused on some things. Let me explain.

1. Yes I skipped most of the training because I thought it was boring.

2. What about Zeref? He's coming in the next few chapters. I'm bring the Grand Magic Games and the Tarturus Arc together! :D it's gonna be epic.

3. Happy (Natsu's blue cat) he went with Lisanna to Tenrou Island.

4. Natsu not motion sickness on the Fairy? It will be explained in the next chapter.

5. And lastly I'll be working on the third chapter after I update Magic Can Chang Someone and It's time. :D so hopefully next week I begin work on the third chapter.

Note: would you guys be up for a lemon? Third chapter is planned and can include a lemon.

Thank You! Holy crap! Almost 17 reviews on the first chapter and almost 70 followers and favorite! Holy crap! That's a lot! Thank you so much!

Also if you want to know the progress on any of my chapters or what I'm working on, just go to my profile... I update it daily, saying which chapter and how much progress is done with it.. :p

-ValinNight


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome Home!

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 3 - Welcome Home!

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

Boom!

As Natsu's fist connected into a enexpecting Master Hades, he was thrown in a tree. But Master Hades quickly recovered and pushed towards Natsu, Erza and Mirajane.

"Brat.. thinking you can beat me." Master Hades snickered and attempted to dodge Natsu's fist and hit Erza.

"No thank you." Erza told Master Hades as she saw his fist coming at her and dodged the attack.

"Demon Dragon Tail Attack!" Mirajane yelled with a demonic voice as she hit Master Hades in the head with her tail. Once Mirajane's attack finished she dashed off as Master Hades helmet fell off.

"Hmm.. brat!" Master Hades yelled and started charging a black powerful aura around him.

"Requip: Magic Sink Armor!" Erza yelled. Erza's Magic Sink Armor was one of Erza's many new Armor's. The Magic Sink Armor consumes it's opponents magic and sends it back at the opponent when they are longer using magic for a few short seconds. The armor is pure white with very high defense and strong plates. The armor covers Erza's full body but her thighs and head. The main part of the armor is the chest piece, on the chest piece lays a black mouth which cosumes the magic.

"What? How?" Master Hades yelled as he watched all of his magic be consumed towards Erza.

"My Magic Sink Armor consumes your magic and when it's done.. Magic Blast!" Erza started to say and yelled her attack as she sent a black beam at Master Hades.

"Gah!" Master Hades couldn't dodge the attack and had to take the full blunt of it.

"I-I can't b-beleave it.. Natsu, Mira, and Erza are pushing Master Hades into a corner!" Lucy shockingly said aloud as she watched the fight go on.

"That! Is! It! I am tired of playing around. It's time to get serious!" Master Hades screamed in frustration as he got up off the ground and walked towards Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane. There wasn't even a scratch on him.

"I see.. Then so be it. Let's get serious.." Natsu sighed and his Fairy white flames bursted around him. Both Master Hades and Natsu now where ready to go full out.

"Bullet Magic: Piercing Bullet!" Master Hades yelled as he made his hand into a shape of a gun. He then bent his index finger and middle fingers to creat a magic sphere in the air. From that sphere a small bullet was shot at Natsu.

Natsu quickly dodged out of the bullet as he moved to the side with Mirajane and Erza.

"Fairy Flame Dragon Roar!" Natsu screamed and sent a large white steam of fire straight at Hades.

"Nice try boy! Chain Magic!" Master Hades smirked and then yelled as two white chains came from his arms and grabbed Erza and Mirajane before they could do anything.

"Mira! Erza!" Natsu yelled as he tried to cut the chain but before he could Master Hades swirled the chains and crashed them into the ground.

"Gah!" Erza and Mirajane screamed in pain from being thrown onto the ground with such force.

"Damn you! Fairy Flame Dragon's Iron Fist Furry!" Natsu yelled and started throwing non stop punches lit with white flames at Master Hades. Each one was quickly blocked by Hades.

"Is this all you've got?" Master Hades asked Natsu as he smirked.

"Not in the long shot." Mirajane demonically laughed as she stood up. "My turn." Mirajane smiled and pushed towards Master Hades.

"Demon Dragon Kick Point!" Mirajane yelled and smashed down her leg into Hades.

"My my. You have a fine leg here." Master Hades laughed as he stopped her attack and held her leg above him.

"Idiot.." both Natsu and Erza laughed.

"Hm?" Master Hades questioned as he looked at Natsu and Erza. By the time he looked back it was to late. There was a small black ball of flames in her hand. When Master Hades looked back at Mirajane she was already throwing it in Master Hades' face.

"Gah!" Master Hades screamed in pain as he was hit point blank by Mirajane's attack.

"Black Flames.. they come in handy." Mirajane demonically laughed again.

"Damn you!" Master Hades recovered and yelled at Mirajane as he took a step towards her.

"I wonder if you can handle this?" Master Hades asked. "Amaterasu: Formula 28!" Master Hades yelled. He made a strip of dark magic in front of him and blasted it towards Natsu and Mirajane.

"Requip: Fairy God Armor." Erza yelled and put out one of her finger. With that one finger she blocked that attack.

"T-that armor. But how?" Master Hades yelled.

"Erza you brat! You took the firsts armor?!" Master Makarov screamed in fury as he saw Erza use the firsts armor.

"Oo.. my armor makes Erza look hot!" Mavis giggled as she stood on a tree. She was observing the fight as she already could tell who would win.

"Sorry Master, I'll repay you another time." Erza told Master Makarov and smiled. It was mostly a lie. When they were cleaning out the old guild hall Erza found it in the basement. From the second she saw it, she loved the armor.

The Fairy God Armor was now Erza's strongest armor. There was nothing that could beat it. The Fairy God Armor had two golden fairy wings on the back and on the thigh high boots. The armor wrapped around her stomach and greatly showed off her cleavage. Her armor also had a metal skirt attached to the bottom and the Fairy Tail symbol on the stomach part. Erza's hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a Fairy a Tail symbol beret in her hair holding it. Lastly and the one most dangerous part was her two weapons, two slim golden swords. They were very plain and looked like plain old swords. But they were golden and had the Fairy Tail symbol attached to the hilt.

"If you're going all out I guess I should to.." Mirajane sighed and got ready to use her strongest take over.

"O.. don't tell me she took the soul..." Master Makarov cried.

"Take Over: Fairy Demon!" Mirajane yelled.

"O she did and even turned it into a demon!" Master Makarov yelled in frustration.

"O my... now that is cute.." Mavis gasped as she covered her mouth. Mirajane turned into something that no one saw coming.

"Mirajane... Is a fairy?" Laxus said aloud as his mouth dropped. Never would anyone thought the demon Mirajane would turn into a cute fairy. Or well cute as the fairy was half demon and extremely short.

Fairy Demon, Mirajane's newest ultimate take over is her strongest one. Mirajane turns into a demon but then shrinks and becomes a fairy. She wears her hair in a ponytail with a small white beret in it and a small princess tiara sits in her hair. Mirajane's arms become clothed in a white silk with claws at the end. Her feet also turn into claws but from her ankles to her thighs is bare skin. Around her stomach, cleavage, and sex lies more white silk which is very tight. The tightness makes it so her figures shows more. The last thing she wears to a small white tu-tu.

"A fairy.." Master Hades gasped. If this was from Mavis, then he was considered dead already.

"Fairies light my flames, protect my family, and lead me to the light!" Natsu yelled as everyone watched as tons of Natsu's flames started to make a sphere into the air.

"Damn.. Demon's Eye!" Master Hades yelled as he ripped his eye patch open and opened his right eye. His right eye was pure red.

"He's scared... he just made a huge mistake. Natsu, Mira, and Erza are all using magic that's uses the light.. it will simply demolish his demon eye." Master Makarov told himself as he observed the fight.

"Fairy Flames!" Natsu yelled as he sent his Fairy Flames down at Master Hades.

"Fairy Slash!" Erza yelled as she used both her swords to make a x on Master Hades.

"Fairy Extinction!" Mirajane yelled as they made a gold magic around her and turned into a sphere. She the launched it at Master Hades.

"Demon's Eye: Living Magic!" Master Hades yelled as he made dark living creatures rise from the ground. All three attacks that were coming at Master Hades just simply went right threw them and hit Master a Hades full on.

"N-no.." Master Hades gasped as he fell onto his back and was knocked out by the light.

"I see!" Mavis called as she jumped off the tree she was standing on. She simply floated down and landed on Master Hades.

"Natsu please use your Fairy Flame and draw the Fairy Tail symbol on Master Hades." Mavis asked Natsu.

"Alright.." Natsu replied as he wrapped his Fairy Flames around his finger and drew the Fairy Tail symbol in Master Hades's chest.

"Fairy Law!" Mavis charged a golden ball of light and sent it into Master Hades.

"Like I thought." Mavis sighed and giggled.

"What did you do?" Master Makarov asked Mavis.

"I took the dark magic that was controlling him out of him. Master Hades should become his normal self once he wakes up." Mavis smiled and started to dance.

"Heh.. so all that was to bring him back. Impressive.." Natsu told Mavis which got him a smile from Mavis.

"Lisanna! Elfman!"

Everyone turned around to see Mirajane no longer using her takeover and running at a her hurt younger siblings.

"Mira!" Lisanna yelled as she stood up and met Mirajane with a hug.

"Now that's manly! Ouch!" Elfman yelled and Natsu walked over to Elfman. Natsu then hit Elfman on the head.

"Don't call my wife a man you moron!" Natsu yelled at Elfman. Natsu never liked anyone saying anything bad about his wives.

"Ok.. sheesh. Wait.." Elfman started to reply to Natsu then realized something.

"Wife?!" everyone around him but the people left behind and his wife's yelled. The best part was even Master Hades yelled it. He had apparently had just woken up.

"Yeah.. I married Mira and Erza three years ago.." Natsu told everyone and smiled.

"H-how.. are you alive?" Gray gulped and asked Natsu.

"I'll explain later." Natsu laughed and walked to a tree. Once Natsu go to the tree he leaned back against it and sat down. "That was a fun fight.." Natsu laughed and looked at the awake and confused Master Hades.

"W-what happened?" Master Hades asked aloud.

"Welcome back Hades. Your were taken over by Zeref's magic." Mavis informed Master Hades.

"W-what?! No! That can't be true! That could never happen, especially to a Fairy Tail member!" Master Hades yelled.

"I hate to tell you.. but it's true." Master Makarov sighed and told Hades.

"Boy... you're old..." Master Hades looked at Master Makarov and told him.

"Hey! Don't go calling me a boy!" Master Makarov yelled at Master Hades and everyone in Fairy Tail laughed.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy laughed and they hugged Levy.

"You guys really got your ass kicked.." Alzack said as he looked around. Now that there wereno fights going on everyone could look around.

"So.. Laxus. I thought you were banned from Fairy Tail till gramps let you back in?" Natsu asked Laxus as he saw him sitting down and resting with his old team.

"Yeah.." Laxus shyly sighed and looked away from Master Makarov.

"Ahem.. well I better get this done." Master Makarov sighed and walked towards Laxus.

"Laxus! Get your ass off Tenrou Island! You're not apart of Fairy Tail right now!" Master Makarov yelled at Laxus.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?" Both Master Makarov and Laxus looked at Natsu and asked.

"Well.. right know I'm Fairy Tail's fourth Guild Master. So technically you can't give that order." Natsu looked at both Master Makarov and Laxus.

"W-what?" Master Makarov asked. Laxus stayed silenced.

"It's true.. only the most active guild master can give those orders.." Mavis admitted and helped Natsu.

"Hey Laxus I'll make you a deal." Natsu offered.

"Alright.. what is it?" Laxus asked Natau.

"Hug your gramps and I'll let you back into Fairy Tail." Natsu smiled and offered Laxus.

"Hmm.. I guess I've got no choice." Laxus sighed and got up.

"Not going to happen!" Master Makarov turned around and started running away from Laxus.

"Hey come back here!" Laxus yelled as he chased after him.

The whole guild fell over and laughed as they watched.

* * *

"Go for it Bisca!" Natsu yelled as the last member of Fairy Tail stepped onto the Fairy. They planned to take everyone back to Magnolia. Before they left they made sure any members of Grimoire Heart were gone. They only person from Grimoire Heart that went with them was Master Hades.

As Natsu called out to Bisca, Bisca hit the lever in the control room of the Fairy. The Fairy took off into the air from where it was landed early by Bisca and Alzack.

"Wow! It's amazing up here!" Wendy giggled as she looked at the sky. As the Fairy took flight into the air they got higher and higher, Wendy became even more excited as she loved the sky.

"My.. stomach." Gajeel muttered as he leaned against the wall and stopped himself from throwing up.

"Must not show weakness.." Laxus also muttered to himself as he tried to sit down and not throw up. He really didn't want people to know he was a dragon slayer.

"So happy Erza made me train to get rid of that." Natsu laughed as the Fairy took to the sky.

"So does anyone want to tell me how in the world Fairy Tail had the money to make or buy something like this?" Master Makarov asked Natsu as he walked up onto the main deck and saw Natsu leaning back in a chair. He was relaxing with Erza and Mirajane.

"Easy, we made some nice deals in the past few years. With those deals Fairy Tail had made a lot more money." Erza looked back at Master Makakarv and informed him.

"I must say it's impressive.." Master Hades said aloud as he walked around the boat.

"I agree but how about you start explaining what happened while we were away?" Master Makarov asked Natsu and the members that were left behind. As Master Makarov asked the question everyone looked up and started sitting around Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza.

"Hm..?" Natsu opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him. "I didn't do anything!" Natsu put his hands up and told them.

"Good morning flame brain, why don't you start by telling us how the hell you married Erza and Mira.." Gray told Natsu as he sat down near them.

"There's no need for such names, Gray." Natsu yawned.

"Wait.. Natsu didn't react to Gray and didn't start fighting him." Lucy shockingly said aloud.

"You're right Lucy, it's simple. I'm not going to cause a fight when there is no need for one." Natsu replied to Lucy.

"He's matured.." every person on the Fairy thought to themselves.

"Well.. how do you want to explain it?" Natsu asked Erza and Mirajane.

"Hmm.." Erza replied and started to think.

"Easy.. just tell them. I'll do it." Mirajane told Natsu and Erza.

"Well to begin things off once we got news and checked for ourselves that you were all gone we decided we needed a new guild master. We had a vote and Natsu was decided to be the new guild master. A year later as we were all training to keep Fairy Tail alive a bunch of us girls sat down and had a talk. During that talk Natsu was brought up, me and Erza took notice. Well both me and Erza decided we wanted to admit our feelings to Natsu as while we trained with him that year we started getting feelings for him." Mirajane started to explain things to everyone on the Fairy.

"Now a small time skip, a few years later me and Erza had been dating Natsu for 3 years. Well Natsu decided to take the next step and proposed to both of us on a nice romantic date. A few months later we were married in the Magnolia church." Mirajane explained the rest and smiled at everyone.

"Ok.. so what about the wedding?!" Lisanna squealed. She and every girl on the Fairy were now sitting around Mirajane and Erza. They all wanted to hear about there wedding.

"It was a nice and romantic one. It was a beautiful summer day..." Mirajane started to tell everyone as they listened.

~~~Flashback start~~~

The warm summer day was a perfect day for Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza. It was the day that they got married in Kardia Cathedral, Magnolia's church.

Inside of the church half of the church was decorated with red roses and the other half had white roses. Red represented Erza and white represented Mirajane.

Every seat, every available spot, and every spot that someone could stand in was full. People came from far places to arrive and watch the marriage. This was a marriage that would be known for a long time. One of the youngest wizards saint was getting married, but not to one woman, to two women. They also weren't just two unknown women. They two women were Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. Two women that were vastly known for their beauty and strength.

Near the alter where the priest was to make them husband and wife was Jet, Droy, Macao, and Wakaba Natsu's groomsman.

Natsu was there at the alter but he was pacing back and fourth from being nervous.

"Natsu.. calm down." Jet sighed as he watched Natsu continue to walk back and fourth.

"It won't happen. Every man does that on his wedding day." Wakaba laughed and told Jet. He already knew that as he had done the same thing on his wedding day as well.

"Ahem, places everyone. It's about to start!" someone yelled out to shush everyone down. Natsu walked over to the front of the alter and waited to see his two loves.

As the doors opened a piano started. Mirajane and Erza started walking down the isle with Goldmine holding there arms. Goldmine was chosen to walk Erza and Mirajane the isle as Master Goldmine and Master Bob has been helping them since the accident. Master Bob was qualified to marry Natsu to Erza and Mirajane. So Master Goldmine walked Erza and Mirajane down the isle to Natsu.

"Oh my.. they look so lovely." Master Bob sighed as he looked down the isle with Natsu. Master Bob wore a suit with a priests robe over it. In his hands was no book as Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza had asked for a rather quick wedding.

"H-hooly."Natsu whispered as he looked at Erza and Mirajane. Erza wore a beautiful white dress. Her dress had trims and flowers and beautiful markings. It had waves, ruffles, and sparkles. Her dress went all of the way down to the floor and looked as if it was dragging behind her. Erza's hair was all tied up into a bun and a small fairy clip coming out it. Erza's blue Fairy Tail symbol was proudly shown.

Mirajane wore almost a similar dress to Erza but the patterns, ruffles, and waves were different. Also Mirajane's dress went to the floor like Erza's but Mirajane's left thigh was fully visible and showing her white Fairy Tail symbol. Mirajane's hair was fully down and flowing behind her. In her hair was also a fairy like Erza's.

"You two look amazing." Natsu nervously told Erza and Mirajane as they arrived to the alter and faced Natsu. Both Erza and Mirajane blushed and smiled at Natsu.

"Shall we begin?" Master Bob asked them. As Master Bob asked them the question Master Goldmine walked away and sat in his assigned seat next to the rest of the Fairy Tail members.

"Natsu, Master of Fairy Tail, and one of the 10 wizards saints.. Erza, Titania, and one of the two twin Fairy Tail ace's.. Mirajane, Fairy Tail's demon, and one of the two twin Fairy Tail ace's." Master Bob started by telling everyone there names of how they are known.

"They have fallen in love with each other, cherished each other, and now want to be together for the rest of their lives. To grow with each other, to start a family with each other, and grow old together. That is the meaning of marriage, love." Master Bob told everyone.

"A wizard's wedding is very different than normal weddings, it's not as long and they combine their magic to show there love." Master Bob informed everyone.

"There are three steps. One to combine their magic and to place the rings around their fingers." Master Bob told everyone once again.

"Natsu.. Mirajane.. Erza.. release,your magic and let it become one." Master Bob told Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza. They all three nodded and released there magic as they placed their hands in front of them with their palms up. A steam of fire floated up from Natsu's pawn, a red aura of magic floated from Erza's and a black aura of magic floated from Mirajane's.

As all three magic streams met each other they merged and become a small sphere of magic. Then a symbol appeared in the middle of the sphere of magic. The Fairy Tail symbol. As they looked at the symbol their guild marks started glowing.

"My guild mark?" Erza question as she watched it glow and move on it's own. Erza's guild mark floated off of her and went to her right arm. She watched as the color of the Fairy Tail symbol turn red and settle on her right shoulder.

Mirajane looked just as surprised at Erza as her white Fairy Tail guild mark glowed and floated off her left thigh. It floated up into the air and went to her right shoulder. As it rested back down on her skin the color of the symbol turned red.

Both Erza's and Mirajane's Fairy Tail's symbol now looked exactly like Natsu's.

"Your magic has become one. It's even decided to follow Natsu and replicate it's area where his guild mark lies." Master Bob informed them.

The doors opened once again and everyone watched as Romeo who was in a small tuxedo walked down the isle with a small pillow. On the pillow laid four golden rings. All four golden rings had a small dragon connected to them and a gem. A diamond for Mirajane, a ruby for Erza, and two black onyx's for Natsu. Each ring had their names carved into them.

As Romeo arrived he stopped at the side of Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane.

"Natsu.. you're first." Master Bob informed Natsu.

"Ok.." Natsu nervously replied and took both the red ruby ring and white diamond ring from the pillow.

Natsu then took Mirajane's hand first and placed the white diamond ring on her ring finger. Natsu then took Erza's hand and placed the ruby ring on her ring finger. Both Erza and Mirajane smiled as Natsu finished.

"Now you Mirajane and Erza." Master Bob told them.

Erza and Mirajane then together they both took one onyx ring and together took Natsu's hand. They both then placed both onyx rings on Natsu's ring fingers. Natsu smiled at both them. One onyx ring was for Mirajane and the other onyx ring was for Erza.

"Now the final part." Master Bob announced as he raised his hands in the air.

"With the power of love, magic, and responsibility. These three mages come together and will become one forever. Today on this beautiful summer day Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss become Erza Drageel and Mirajane Dragneel." Master Bob announced to everyone.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Master Bob announced and everyone watched as Natsu kissed Mirajane and Erza on the lips for the final seal. They were now married.

Everyone in the church started to cheer as Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane walked back down the isle to leave the church. The after party for their cake was waiting at Fairy Tail, their home.

~~~Flashback End~~~

"Aww. It sounds like it was beautiful wedding and reception." Wendy told Mirajane as she finished explaining how the wedding was.

"So that explains why your guild marks were in different spots and were different color." Freed said aloud as he looked at their right shoulders.

"Well I'm sorry we had to miss it." Master Makarov sighed as he wanted to be there for all of his children's weddings. He was basically the father of everyone in Fairy Tail. That's how much they all meant to him.

"It's fine, when we redo our vows you'll be there." Natsu replied to Master Makarov and grinned at him.

"Magnolia ahead!" Bisca yelled from the control room.

Everyone in Fairy Tail ran to the side of the Fairy and looked down. There under them was their home, Fairy Tail.

"Magnolia..." Lisanna gasped.

"When the hell did Magnolia grown this big?" Gildarts asked aloud.

"Natsu.. what the hell did you do to Magnolia?" Gray asked.

"Juvia is shocked.." Juvia's mouth dropped as she looked at Magnolia.

"Aye." Happy replied who was sitting on Natsu's shoulder. He hadn't left his shoulder since Tenrou island as he had been out cold.

Magnolia, the city where Fairy Tail's guild hall was located. Magnolia wasn't just a small city anymore. It was one of the main cities of Fiore. Now around Magnolia were massive walls with flags on each wall. The flags had Fairy Tail's symbol. Magnolia hadn't just grown up, it grew larger. It was two times larger then it was 7 years and it looks as if even more people lived there. Around the city was now fields of vegetation and crops. Of course the forest near Fairy Tail was still there.

"My... money." Master Makarov cried as he took notice of Fairy Tail. The main building was all new and redone. It also looked as if there were new extensions.

"Hey.. what's the opposite building of Fairy Hills?" Max asked Natsu.

"Fairy Moutain, the male dorms." Natsu replied as he informed him. "Gildarts you aren't allowed in there sadly engouh."

"Hey... that's mean. Though the only one I would want to be in would be Fairy Hills, to see all those beauties." Gildarts replied and laughed aloud.

"Unless you don't need your balls, stya away from it." Natsu threatened Gildarts.

"W-what?" Gildarts questioned.

"Veronica Blouse, she's one of her new guild members you will meet soon. Back a year ago a guy tried sneaking into Fairy Hills. Well all I'm going to say is that he was rushed in a emergency surgery as in Vernoica's hand were his balls." Natsu warned everyone. He then like every male on the Fairy covered their balls and thought about the poor guy.

"That.. had to be painful." Warren nervously told Natsu.

"Ok.. I'm never going near Fairy Hills.." Gildarts said aloud and nervously laughed.

"Bisca! Bring us in." Natsu yelled.

"Landing now!" Bisca yelled back and everyone felt a change in the wing and pressure as the Fairy started going down towards Magnolia's docks.

* * *

"Welcome home everyone." Natsu yelled as he pushed open the wooden doors of Fairy Tail. Everyone from Tenrou island and the mages who went with him stood behind him as they walked in.

Inside Fairy Tail tons of new faces looked at the old members.

"Aye.. Natsu. So these are the original Fairy Tail members?" Sting asked as he walked down from the second story.

Sting, the white dragon slayer was a part of Fairy Tail. Back 5 years ago Sting challenged Natsu to a fight to show that he was stronger then him. It was his worst mistake ever. In less then 3 minutes Sting was face down in the ground knocked out. From that day after Sting vowed to train to defeat Natsu after he was so easily defeated. But as he walked away from Natsu, he was invited. He was invited to grow stronger in Fairy Tail. Sting was now apart of Fairy Tail and was one of the Fairy Tail's S-Class mages.

"Gajeel..." Rogue whispered as he jumped down from the second floor and looked at Gajeel.

"Yes, once they're all settled down from returning you can fight Gajeel, Rogue." Natsu replied to Rogue a he past him.

Rogue, the shadow dragon slayer was also part of Fairy Tail. Being Sting's best friend he followed him to grow stronger with him at Fairy Tail. He wanted to fight Gajeel but Gajeel disappeared on Tenrou Island. Rogue was also another Fairy Tail S-Class wizard.

"Gehe." Gajeel laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Manly!" Elfman roared as he looked in.

"They're... alive." Macao gasped.

"They did return.." Romeo cried as he a tear rolled down his face.

"Brats... they're so much older." Master Makarov whispered as he looked at all the members who were left behind.

"Yup they're all back. Everyone quiet down!" Natsu yelled and everyone in Fairy tail started quieting down.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Fairy Tail's older members. They haven't been seen in 7 years so give them a small break. But more importantly I want you all to meet the second and third guild masters. Master Hades and Master Makarov." Natsu informed everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Hey.. isn't that Laxus?"

"No way that's the cosplayer!" another member yelled and pointed at Lucy.

"You mean the girl stripper, see that guy used to be known as the stripper." Another person replied and pointed at Gray.

"Well atleast some of them still recognize us.." Levy giggled.

"So.. what would your name be?" Sting asked Lucy as he walked up to her.

"Step away from the princess!" Loke appeared out of mid air and stood in front of Lucy to block Sting.

"Ok.. sheesh I was just asking the pretty lady what her name was." Sting replied to Loke and turned around.

"Well you all settle in, Master Makarov come to the guild masters office with me if you can." Natsu asked Master Makarov and started walking up the stairs.

"I'll be right back brats. Don't cause any damage!" Master Makarov yelled and walked up the stairs to follow Natsu.

* * *

Natsu's office was a decent one. Inside was a normal office desk with a nice window behind it. On the desk were the normal things. Paper work, pens, an empty beer mug, and picture of him and his wives. In front of his desk were two chairs, two couches, and a small table. On the walls on the office was a few paintings by Reedus and a clock. Just a boring office.

"Natsu. You wanted to talk?" Master Makarov asked as he knocked on the office door and entered. The office door was left open.

"Yeah I do. Come in and close the door." Natsu replied and went over to one the couches. Natsu then sat down as Master Makarov sat down on the couch opposite of him.

"So. What is that about?" Master Makarov asked Natsu.

"Fairy Tail. Two big things we need to discuss. One, who will be the guild master as now we have 3 guild masters here. Two, the doors under Fairy Tail that are kept very hidden." Natsu explained to Master Makarov. When they started to redo the Fairy Tail guild hall they found something hidden. A hidden passage which lead to two secured doors. No one knew what they were about but they didn't open them in case.

"I see.. we'll start by talking about the first thing. What are your thoughts?" Master Makarov asked Natsu. "So I see.. he knows where Lumen Histoire is. Just he doesn't know what's inside the doors." Master Makarov thought to himself.

"It depends really. The old members would easily follow you but the new members might not. The new members would follow me as I've been the guild master for the entire time they have been here. But the older ones might not as they still might see me as a child or their younger sibling." Natsu explained to Master Makarov.

"A true point, but the older members trust you. You would never lead them down a wrong path and will always have faith in them. Natsu you have grown up. In my opinion I would like you to stay as the Fairy Tail guild master. It's time that I retired and relax, my age is hurting me alright." Master Makarov replied to Natsu and laughed at the end.

"I see.. if everyone in Fairy Tail agrees then I'll comply." Natsu smiled as he replied back to Master Makarov.

"Mhm. Now the doors under Fairy Tail is a different story. I'll show you." Master Makarov told Natsu as he stood up and started walking to the door. Natsu got up also and followed him.

* * *

Natsu and Master Makarov arrived at the giant doors which are hidden under Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, every Guild Master is shown this. This is Fairy Tail's darkest secret: Lumen Histoire." Master Makarov explained to Natsu as they arrived at the doors. The next thing Master Makarov did baffled Natsu's mind. Master Makarov opened the doors.

"W-what the... h-how...?" Natsu stuttered as he tried to ask Master Makarov a question.

"The light that will perish evil, the magic that will be needed to defeat the darkest wizard, Zeref." Master Makarov answered Natsu and closed the doors of Lumen Histoire.

"That kind of secret.." Natsu started to say.

"Could destroy Fairy Tail." Master Makarov finished Natsu's sentence as he turned around and looked at him.

"Now, come on. Let's go tell everyone the good news. I trust that you will be keeping this a secret like every Fairy Tail guild master has." Master Maakeov laughed and started walking up the stairs.

"Yeah of course." Natsu sighed and started walking up the stairs behind Master Makarov. Before the doors disappeared, Natsu turned around and looked at them again.

"How long.. how long until I will face him?" Natsu asked aloud. Natsu turned back around and started heading up the stairs.

* * *

"Ahem!" Master Makarov yelled as he yelled out to everyone who were busy taking, drinking, or fighting.

"I have some news for you." Master Makarov informed them and Natsu arrived and stood next to him.

"As of today I have made a decision with the fourth master of Fairy Tail." Master Makarov said aloud. Everyone quieted down to here the news.

"For the old members of Fairy Tail, I will be stepping down from guild master of Fairy Tail. Natsu or as you should be calling him, Master Natsu will be staying as the guild master of Fairy Tail." Master Makarov informed everyone. "And for the last time as guild master... let's party!" Master Makarov yelled and everyone started cheering and drinking.

"Should be interesting with Natsu running the place." Gildarts laughed and looked around.

"It should.. but from what I have so far seen. I believe he's responsible enough to. He's grown a lot these past 7 years that we've been gone." Master Makarov sighed as he sat down next to Gildarts. "So.. what's your plan Gildarts, you going to leave again for a while?" Master Makarov asked Gildarts.

"Nah.. I kinda want to see how Natsu runs the place. I'll probably help him out actually. Feels weird though." Gildarts sighed and then laughed.

"And why's that?" Master Makarov asked Gildarts.

"Because.. Natsu was like a son to me. Cana might be my daughter and all but still. Seeing Natsu grow up in less then a week really showed me something new. Fairy Tail is in the right hands and it's even more of a family now." Gildarts replied to Master Makarov and smiled. The kid that he took care of like a son was now grown up.

"Agreed.. it's hard watching your children grown up." Master Makarov chucked and downed his beer.

"So what about you Master Hades. What's your plan?" Master Makarov asked as he saw Master Hades sitting alone and drinking.

"I don't know.. if the guild master allows it I would like to stay and help. Fairy tail has always been my home." Master Hades sighed. He was lucky. Natsu and Master Makarov made a decision to not turn him into the magic council because they didn't know who the guild master of Grimoire Heart was.

"It still is. Once you become a Fairy Tail wizard, Fairy Tail becomes your home forever." Natsu told Master Hades as he patted him in his shoulder.

"Thank you... it means a lot to me." Master Hades smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Whimp."

Master Hades looked over and saw a smirk on Master Makarov's face.

"Do remember boy who is stronger." Master Hades smirked.

Boom!

Both Master Makarov and Hades started fighting.

Boom!

Half of Fairy Tail started fighting.

"Hey! Make sure someone locks up when the party is over!" Natsu yelled as he prepared to leave Fairy Tail.

"Bye everyone, we'll see you tomorrow morning!" Mirajane yelled as the fights continued.

"Fairy Tail.. It hasn't changed one bit." Erza giggled as she joined Mirajane and Natsu as they left.

"So what's our plan?" Mirajane asked Natsu as they walked home. She grabbed hold of Natsu's hand and gave it a small squeeze as they held hands.

"It's been a long day.. so hopefully sleep." Natsu laughed. It was true, he was exhausted from the day.

"I can agree. That fight with Master Hades made me use more magic than I thought." Erza laughed as she held hands with Natsu.

Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza all arrived at their home which used to be Mirajane's, Lisanna's, and Elfman's home. What changed was that Erza and Natsu moved in. It easily fitted all three of them and it had room for a child. Which Mirajane and Erza had already gave Natsu a hint that they were both hoping by the end of the year to be pregnant.

"Ahh home sweet home." Erza sighed and started going up the stairs to there room.

"Sleep.." Natsu sighed as he went up the stairs after Erza.

"I'll be there in a second, I'm gonna get a drink before I head to bed." Mirajane yelled up to Erza and Natsu.

"Alright." Natsu yelled back and once he was in the bedroom he stripped down to his boxers and scarf.

"Aye."

"Happy?" Erza questioned as she turned around and saw Happy curdled up on the bed.

"Aye?" Happy replied and looked up at Erza. Erza could see right away he was tired but wanted to stay close to Natsu.

"It's fine." Natsu told Erza as he went up to her and kissed her on the lips. Natsu then got in the middle of the bed and watched as Happy curled up on his chest.

They all could tell instantly that the tired blue cat had missed him deeply.

"Well it looks like we've got another snuggle bunny with us tonight." Mirajane giggled as she entered the room and started stripping her clothes off. Mirajane grabbed one of Natsu's shirts to put on. Panties and Natsu's shirt was both Mirajane's and Erza's favorite pjs.

"Mm.." Erza sighed as she got into bed and rested her head on Natsu's bare chest. Of course her head was near Happy's warm snuggled body, but she didn't mind.

"Good night Natsu, Erza, and Happy." Mirajane said aloud as she snuggled into Natsu's chest like Erza.

"Night Mira, Erza, and Happy." Natsu replied and closed his eyes. His wife's and best friend were safe and snuggled with him. He didn't need to worry and he condo sleep calmly that night.

"Night my dragon, Mira, and Happy." Erza replied to Mirajane and said good night.

* * *

"Im still stronger at least."

"Gray..." Natsu sighed.

"Natsu there isn't anything you could do. I'm still stronger." Gray replied.

"Gray.." Natsu calmly said aloud.

"I don't care. I'm still stronger then you and I'm not just going to let you be the guild master because it's been 7 years." Gray yelled at Natsu.

He knew this was going to happen. Someone was going to say Natsu shouldn't be the guild master of Fairy Tail. But if course it had to be his old rival.

The day started off just normal. Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, and Happy all arrived at Fairy Tail in the early morning. Of course when they walked in they saw 90% of the guild out cold on the floor or broken tables. It was the normal Fairy Tail so why not.

Once everyone started waking is when the outburst started. Gray still wanted to show Natsu that he was stronger. So Gray started a fight with Natsu to prove it.

"I wonder.. what's Natsu going to do?" Gildarts asked himself.

"An interesting situation to be in, how will he react? Has he grown up enough to not fight or what will be his decision?" Master Makarov asked himself. He was sitting on the bar with Master Hades on the chair. They were both quite interested to see what the fourth guild master of Fairy Tail will do.

"Gray you haven't been here in 7 years and for those entire 7 years I've been training. We're in different levels Gray. I hate to break it to you but times have changed." Natsu replied to gray's outburst. Natsu was tying to stop this argument without a fight.

"Gray.. Juvia has respect for Master Natsu. He's right things are different, you can't go back to being Natsu's rival." Juvia tried to tell Gray.

"One fight. Let me show you how strong I am. I can beat you Natsu." Gray stated to Natsu.

Natsu sighed and looked at Gray. "One fight. That's all." Natsu sighed once again and started heading to the back doors.

"Well.. let's see Gray get his ass kicked." Gildart's laughed.

"Gehe.. let's see how much Natsu's changed." Gajeel laughed as he followed Natsu to the back door. They were all heading towards the small training arena.

"The rules are simple. No blows that can do more than 6 weeks of physical therapy or killing blows. Other than that there is no rules." Erza explained as Natsu and Gray walked into the middle of the arena.

"On go you fight." Erza stated and both Natsu and Gray agreed.

"Go!" Erza yelled and the fight started.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray yelled and made a lance out of his ice make molding magic.

"No thanks." Natsu told Gray as he didn't move. Gray attempted to hit Natau with his lance but it instantly melted in his hand.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray yelled and made a hammer out of ice. Gray jumped up into the air and attempted to hit Natsu with the hammer. He slammed it right into Natsu's head for a direct hit.

"Gray.. are you going to start using some magic and fight?" Natsu asked as he looked Gray In the eye.

"W-what.. I hit you.. but." Gray mumbled. He directly hit Natsu with his ice hammer yet it didn't do anything to him.

"Ice-Make: Bow!" Gray yelled and made a bow out of magic. He then made some arrows and notched an arrow into the bow. Gray pulled back on the ice string and charged up magic with it as he aimed at Natsu.

"Is he really going to take a direct hit?" Lucy whispered as she watched the fight.

"Yeah.. he will. Gray can't do anything to him." Sting laughed as he stood next to her. He knew from experience that Natsu was in an entirely different league than anyone here.

"Ahem. Step away from the princess." Loke appeared out of nowhere and stared at Sting.

"Loke.." Lucy sighed.

Boom!

They all looked at the arena and saw Gray shoot at Natsu.

"Heh.. told you Natsu. I'm still stronger." Gray smirked, his arrow directly hit Natsu and there was now smoke around him from the blast.

"Really? How about I start using some magic." Natsu replied back.

"W-what?!" Gray gasped as the smoke cleared to see Natsu with no damage. For the entire fight he hadn't used any magic.

"So.. he's really trained." Gildarts laughed. From the start he knew Natsu would win. When he had watched Natsu fight Master Hades he had noticed he wasn't going all out. Now in the fight he was watching he hadn't even used any magic yet.

"N-no magic?" Gray shockingly asked.

"Fire." Natsu stated as everyone watched as he summoned his magic. "Good night Gray." Natsu stated as sent his flames at Gray.

"Not going to hap-." Gray started to say but instantly got slammed into the ground by Natsu's flames.

"Gray is out! Master Natsu is the victor!" Erza yelled to all the Fairy Tail members.

"Gray." Natsu started to say and everyone watched as Natsu's flames went to his head and Gray instantly woke up.

"What happened?!" Gray asked as he looked around.

"Gray-sama was defeated by Master Natsu." Juvia told Gray as she went up to him and helped him up.

"I only did three attacks.. how?" Gray asked Natsu as he noticed he was looking at him.

"Because you are weak now Gray. 7 years is a big difference for magic strength. But that doesn't mean you need to stay weak. Gray, I want you to prove to me that you're strong. So I'm going to give you a challenge, ok?" Natsu replied to Gray as smiled.

"Alright. What's the challenge?" Gray asked. His pride was hurting, his best friend and rival now could easily wreck him in one single attack.

"3 months. In 3 months is the first ever Grand Magic Games. The Grand Magic Games is an event to show which guild in Fiore is the strongest. Fairy Tail is going to compete. Gray you have 3 months to train because you're going to the leader of Fairy Tail's team. Alright?" Natsu explained the challenge to Gray.

"Heh.. three months to catch up to you and then show you how strong I am in the Grand Magic Games?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Mhm." Natsu replied to Gray and nodded.

"That's a deal. I'm going to grow stronger and beat your ass Natsu!" Gray yelled and raised his hand into the air.

"I can't wait. I've been needing a good challenge." Natsu smirked and replied to Gray as he turned around. Natsu walked back into Fairy Tail with a smile.

"Now where to train at?" Gray asked himself.

"How about the beach? We could relax, get a nice tan.."Lucy started to suggest to Gray.

"And train!" Gray laughed. "Alright it's settled we're heading to the beach!" Gray yelled and started running home to pack.

* * *

"So you're already back?" Natsu laughed as he saw a depressed Gray and Lucy walk into Fairy Tail. Natsu watched Gray and Lucy sit down at the bar and Gray asked for a beer.

"Heh.. It would be easier if I had any money." Gray groaned.

"Agreed. I need to pay rent. My landlord said I can still keep the place but I have to pay all the rent back." Lucy cried.

"Then get off your asses and grab a job. The board is over there." Erza yelled at Gray and Lucy as she pointed towards the job board.

"Hmm.." Natsu started to think.

"What's up Natsu?" Mirajane asked Natsu. She had noticed Natsu was thinking and went to ask him.

"Well.. it's been a while since we've had some fun. Why don't we grab a job for our selves?" Natsu suggested.

"Oh my. That's does sound fun. But who would go? One of us has to stay to keep Fairy Tail running." Mirajane sighed.

"Why don't you all three go? From what I've heard you three haven't had a nice vocation for a while. Grab a job and have some fun, I'll take care of things around here." Gildarts suggested as he tried to help them out. He knew that during those 7 years they were gone it was rough for them. It was the least he could do.

"Thanks.. but last time Master Makarov left you with Fairy Tail you destroyed the guild hall.." Natsu replied.

"Uh..." Gildarts sighed. "Yeah.. come on.. just leave me with the place. From what I've been hearing Mira and Erza want to get pregnant so why don't you work on that?" Gildarts tried to talk them into leaving Fairy Tail with him. He was trying to be nice.

"Erza, grab a job and let's go!" Mirajane yelled at Erza and grabbed Natsu as she started running home.

"Jackpot!" Gildarts said to himself as he smiled.

"I'm coming!" Erza yelled after Natsu and Mirajane with a S-Class job in her hand.

* * *

"So which job you grab?" Natsu asked Erza as he packed his gear. He was packing his normal bag. A change of cloths, medical kit, food, and a sleeping mat.

"Just the regular defeat a monster and get a reward one." Erza replied to Natsu as she requiped things into her magic space.

"Alright. Extra clothing, food, medical kit, sleeping mat, and lingerie." Mirajane said aloud as she marked things off her mental checklist.

"Lingerie.. I thought you were joking?" Natsu nervously asked Mirajane.

"Natsu..." two demons said aloud.

"Ah crap.. uh. Yup you two will need them! I'll be down stairs when your ready." Natsu replied to the two demons and ran downstairs.

"Always works." Erza giggled as she working on packing her things.

"Of course it does." Mirajane giggled with Erza as she closed her bag and put it on her shoulder.

"Alright. Looks like I'm ready." Erza told Mirajane as she requiped the last of her stuff to her magic space.

"Good. I'm done to. Ready for a few days of non stop sex?" Mirajane giggled.

"Oh yes, it's been a long time needed. A nice break and then we come back to get everyone ready for the Grand Magic Games." Erza replied to Mirajane as they both started to walk down the stairs.

"You two ready?" Natsu asked Erza and Mirajane as he saw them walking down the stairs.

"Yup, you?" Mirajane replied to Natsu.

"Of course." Natsu told Mirajane as he kissed Mirajane and Erza in the lips.

"Now to the train station!" Erza yelled as she grabbed Natsu's arm and set off to their small trip.

* * *

"So what's the job exactly?" Natsu asked as the train went full speed on the tracks. They were travelling to Clover Town, a town they hadn't been in since 7 years. The town that they destroyed Lullaby in.

"A wild beast is terrorizing people. The town has requested help." Erza replied to Natsu as she requiped the paper in her hand.

"Hmm.. sounds fun." Natsu laughed.

"That's good.. so we're in a private room. Should we start here?" Mirajane seductively talked in Natsu's ear.

"Oo.. sounds fun." Erza said and started undoing her shirt.

"Wait.. wait. Not here." Natsu grabbed Erza's arms and stopped her from taking her shirt off.

"Why?" Erza asked as she frowned.

"Because I'm being nice to everyone around us. The walls aren't thick, they're thin. If we were to do it here, half the train would be hearing us." Natsu replied to Erza.

"But we can just use magic runes to block the sounds." Mirajane suggested and smiled.

"Yeah.. we could but Natsu's right. Anyhow those runes didn't work for us last time." Erza laughed as she remembered herself getting horny and doing it with Natsu on the train.

"What do you mean they didn't work last time?" Mirajane asked as she raised her eye brow.

"Uhh... me and Erza got a bit horny as we came back from the guild master meeting. So we did on the train and apparently the whole train still heard us." Natsu informed Mirajane and laughed slightly.

"Oh my." Mirajane giggled.

"Well Natsu thank you." Erza smiled and switched seats so she was sitting next to Natsu. Natsu then felt as Erza laid down and used his lap as a pillow.

"Agreed. Thank you my dragon." Mirajane told Natsu as she kissed his cheek and joined Erza as she used his lap as a pillow. In a matter of minutes they were both out cold.

* * *

Clover Town. A beautiful city which was only redone 7 years because of Natsu and his formal team. There now stood a 4 story wooden building in the middle of the town which was the guild master meeting hall. Around the meeting hall was a bright city with lots of homes. Though because of the beast no one was out and about.

"Come on Natsu, let's find the mayor and get some information." Mirajane suggested as she nudged her husband who was busy admiring the city. The city was truly a amazing sight as it was laid in the middle of 4 mountains.

"Or.. we could delay the visit and find a hotel." Erza suggested with a smile.

"Mayor and job first Erza. I know you want to do it like rabbits but we've got to keep Fairy Tail's repetition up." Natsu sighed as he kissed Erza's forehead.

"Fine." Erza sighed and knew that Natsu was right. All three of them set off towards the mayor's house.

Once there they knocked on the giant door of the brick house. The brick house was a mansion with multiply gardens and brick path ways. It was truly massive place.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A butler asked as he opened the door and greeted Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza.

"We're here about the job." Erza told the butler as she showed him the job request sheet.

"Ahh... I see. Please come in, I'll show you to the mayor." The butler replied and bowed as he opened the door.

Once the door was closed and all three of them were inside they followed the butler.

"Sir, three mages have arrived for the request." The butler knocked on the mayor's office door and spoke through the door.

"Ahh good, bring them in. I do hope they're at least hot young girls." The mayor replied to the butler.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" Natsu asked as he clenched his fist into a ball.

"Natsu.. calm down." Erza told Natsu as she kissed him and tried to calm him down.

It was just working as the butler opened the office door and the mayor saw Mirajane.

"O good! They're hot wizards!"

"Die for hitting on my wives!" Natsu screamed and charged at the mayor.

"Natsu.." a demonic voice called.

"Yes my dear?" Natsu replied as all his rage left him and it went to being a scared dog with it's tail between his legs.

"Good boy, now calm down. If the mayor wants to keep his balls he won't call us that, right?" Mirajane asked the mayor.

"Y-yes I won't. I promise!" The mayor cried as he heard the demonic voice.

"Good, so what can you tell us about this beast?" Mirajane's voice returned to her regular voice and she started asking the mayor questions.

* * *

Boom! Chapter 3 done! :D

Chapter 3 brought Master Hades back to Fairy Tail, we met Fairy Tail's twin dragons slayers, saw Natsu staying as master even though two other masters were there, gray and Natsu fighting (showed a lot of how strong Natsu was), and lastly a nice small job with lots of sexy time coming. Also there will be a meeting of two knights during that job and a epic fight incoming. (Erza vs Kagura)

Some things you need to now are:

1. Lumen Histoire will be used during the Grand Magic Games/Tarturus mix arc.

2. No lemon this chapter, but should be maybe next chapter.

3. For the three month gap Natsu will be training with his wife's and heading to the capital of Fiore for a wizards saints meeting and Grand Magic Games.

4. Damn it, I keep forgetting about happy.. Thought I did add him in a few times. I promise in chapter 4 you will see lots more of him! :D

Another thing. My next thing I plan to write will be a one shot. But I'm leaving the pairing up to you all! :D on my profile right now is a small poll. On that poll you can pick which pairing the story will be. It can be any pairing as I have ideas for them all.

Also thank you so much! At the time of writing this, this story has 125 favorites and followers.. this is amazing! Thanks you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following! :D

Thank you again for reading and see you in chapter 4! :D

-ValinNight


	4. Chapter 4 - Pre Grand Magic Games!

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 4 - Pre Grand Magic Games!

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"We hardly know anything. All we know is a giant black beast breaks into our city and starts attacking people every night. Three people have lost their lives to it. We just need help." the mayor pleaded.

Mirajane, Erza, and Natsu were now all sitting down with the Mayor of Clover Town as they got information of the beast. The beast was attacking the city over and over.

"What about times? Any specific times this beast comes out?" Erza questioned the mayor as she knew they would need more information than that.

"Y-yes. Around midnight. The bells will start ringing when the beasts attacks. So you'll all know when he's attacking. Just please kill it!" the mayor cried to Erza, Mirajane, and Natsu.

"Of course we'll take it down. Tonight we'll stay out and find it." Natsu replied to the Mayor with a smile as he stood up.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The mayor cried as he stood up and shook Natsu's hand.

"Alright we'll be leaving now. We will talk to you again once the beast has been taken down." Erza told the mayor as she stood up.

"Thank you! I wish you all good luck!" The mayor yelled as Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza all left his office and started to head out of the mansion.

"So.. what's the plan?" Mirajane asked aloud as they stepped into the afternoon light. It was still early in the afternoon so they would have to wait around till dusk.

"Hmm. If the beast doesn't come out till night then I guess we can relax and have some fun." Natsu replied to Mirajane as they started walking towards the hotel they planned to stay at.

"So.. does that mean?" Erza asked Natsu as she raised her eye brow. On the other side of Natsu, Mirajane looked at Erza with her eye brow raised also.

"How about this.. you'll be in bliss in just a few minutes." Natsu sighed as he looked at both Erza's and Mirajane's smile.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Erza yelled and grabbed Natsu by his hand. She took off running towards the nearest hotel she could find with Mirajane running after them.

* * *

"74.. 75.. 76 ah! Here it is, room number 77." Mirajane counted aloud as they stopped in front of a door with the number 77 on it. Once Erza had found a hotel she had barged in and got them a room very quickly. Once they were handed the key all three of them went to the room for some alone time.

"Wow.. this place looks nice." Erza exclaimed as she walked in and looked around.

The room was very decent. As you first walk in, there is a small closest to the right of them, a door to the bathroom to left, and if you keep going straight there's a king sized bed. A very small room, but for Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane it was perfect. They have had plans to stay in there for a day or two at most as finding and taking the beast down wouldn't take too long.

"I agree it's all nice and cozy in here." Mirajane sighed as she sat on the bed and leaned back.

"So any fore play or we just going to go at it?" Erza asked Natsu with a devilish smile as she sat down next to Mirajane and leaned back. On purpose she spread her legs so Natsu could see down her skirt to where her panties were suppose to be. But of course there weren't any.

"Go at it." Natsu replied with a smile as he walked up to Erza and Mirajane. "I see you were naughty to not wear any panties." Natsu smirked.

"Master.. don't be mean to me and hey I thought you said to go at it not any foreplay." Erza giggled as she arched her back to push out her breasts. She was like Mirajane in more ways than they both thought. They both love showing off there bodies.

"That was before I begun.. now I want some foreplay." Natsu replied to Erza with a smirk as he started to run down his hand along Erza's white tank top. As he ran his hand down her stomach he ended at her tip of her skirt and then started to trace it inwards till his finger got to something very wet.

"Natsu.." Erza moaned as she felt a finger push into her hot folds. Her sex had been wanting this for to long.

"Hey.. you pay attention to her but not me? My nipples are cold.." Mirajane cried as she teased Natsu. When Natsu looked over to Mirajane, Mirajane had pulled up her red tight t shirt off and pulled down her bra. Her breasts very fully visible to Natsu.

"No. I would never do that." Natsu replied to Mirajane add he bent his head and started to suck on her left breast. Through the entire time Natsu had been thrusting his single finger in and out of Erza.

"Mmmm.." both Erza and Mirajane moaned from the pleasure Natsu was giving them.

"Master.. more please." Erza pleaded as she begged Natsu.

Natsu continued to suck on Mirajane's breast and play with Erza's sex as they moaned.

"Hm.." Natau hummed aloud as he stopped sucking on Mirajane's breast and ran his right hand down Mirajane's stomach. Natsu pulled his left hand out of Erza and grabbed a hold on her skirt.

"Don't think you both need these, right?" Natsu asked with a smirk. He slowly pulled Mirajane's black tight pants and Erza's blue skirt off.

Once Natsu had thrown Erza's skirt and Mirajane's black pants to the floor, Natsu got busy. He used his left hand to start roaming around Erza's sex and tease it. Natsu used his right hand to push Mirajane's panties to the side and also start teasing her.

"Natsu.. please stop teasing me." Mirajane moaned as she tried to grab Natsu's hand and stop him teasing her. But because of Natsu's strength all she could do is moan.

"Master.." Erza moaned.

"You two want more?" Natsu asked both Mirajane and Erza.

"Pleas- yes!" Mirajane yelled as she started to plead to Natsu but felt two fingers push into her soaking sex.

"What about you Erza?" Natsu asked Erza as he looked at her. She was looking back at him.

"Natsu, you have 5 minutes. If you aren't fucking my brains out, I'm going to force you to." Erza firmly told Natsu.

"Finally.. I was getting a bit worried here." Natsu smirked as he pulled his finger out of Mirajane and sucked on the same finger to taste her. Natsu then threw his jacket on to the floor and took his shirt off.

"Mm.." both Erza and Mirajane moaned as they got up and started to crawl towards Natsu on the bed.

Once they reached to Natsu they started to kiss his chest and run their hands down his abs.

"Oh my. I think our toy is wanting some attention." Mirajane giggled as she ran her hand over his pants, right over a large bulge.

"I don't know Mira, should we check it out to make sure?" Erza asked Mirajane with a smile.

Mirajane started to evilly smile as she stood up on her knees and pulled Natsu in for a deep kiss. As Mirajane and Natsu started to kiss, Erza was undoing Natsu's belt and unzipping his pants.

"You're right Mira, I think it does want some attention. It's even standing up for us." Erza told Mirajane as she pulled down Natsu's pants and boxers to reveal his erection.

Mirajane completely ignored Erza and continued to make out with Natsu.

"Fuck.." Natsu moaned as he broke his kiss with Mirajane. Before he could say another word Mirajane went back to kissing Natsu. Erza who was below him had gripped his erection and started to rub it.

"Erza.." Natsu moaned once again as he broke his kiss again with Mirajane. Erza continued to rub Natsu's erection and give her lover pleasure.

"Guess it can't be helped." Mirajane sighed and as she lowered herself she ran her tongue along Natsu's chest. "My.. my. You were right Erza. It does want some attention. Guess we'll have to go give it some." Mirajane giggled and joined Erza as she gripped his erection.

Natsu started to moan as he felt two tongues on his erection. Both Erza and Mirajane were licking and playing with his erection as they brought Natsu pleasure.

"Oh god." Natsu moaned.

Mirajane had taken Natsu's erection and slowly started to suck on it while Erza sat down and leaned back. Once Erza had her back on the bed she raised her legs so Natsu could get a nice view of her soaking sex.

"Mmmm.. that's a worse tease then he did to us Erza." Mirajane giggled as she turned around to see what Erza had done. Mirajane couldn't help but smile, both had learned over the years to pleasure their lover in many ways. Though some of the ways were a bit kinky.

"Damn, that's it!" Natsu yelled and finished pulling off his pants and boxers. Once he got his pants and boxers off, Natsu grabbed Erza by her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Is master going to do something naughty to me?" Erza looked behind her and seductively asked Natsu.

"I think he is." Mirajane giggled as she watched Natsu start to press his erection into Erza's sex.

"Mm.." Erza moaned as she felt Natsu push fully into her. "God.. I've missed this." Erza sighed with happiness.

"So.. you're going to fuck her till she can't walk?" Mirajane asked Natsu as Erza got used to Natsu being in her.

"Should I? I think we might need her later tonight." Natsu laughed as he watched Mirajane grab Erza and move her hand to where Natsu's erection was penetrating Erza.

"Wait.. stop! That isn't fair!" Erza moaned as she felt Natsu start to thrust in and out of her and Mirajane started to play with her sex.

Natsu didn't say a word, he just continued to thrust in and out of her as he continued to fuck Erza.

"But that would be no fun.." Mirajane laughed and laid down. Mirajane pulled herself under Erza and got a great view of Natsu's erection thrusting into Erza's sex as she continued to moan loudly.

"My.. My.. what have I found here." Mirajane giggled as she licked Natsu's erection as it pushed into Erza.

"Oh fuck.." Natsu moaned as he felt Mirajane's tongue slide against his erection.

Erza just stayed how she was and continued to be fucked by Natsu. Mirajane was getting a bit antsy as she watched Natsu and Natsu like Erza was loving the pleasure.

"I.. don't. I don't think.. I can last." Erza moaned as she rested her head against the bed and continued to moan.

"Who said you had to last? Just cum.." Mirajane replied to Erza as she started to rub her finger against Erza's sex.

"Oh.. fuckkk!" Erza screamed as she started to shake and moan.

"Fuck.." Natsu moaned as Erza's sex squeezed he erection.

"Come on Natsu.. cum. Fill her up. Make this red head bitch pregnant." Mirajane laughed as she heard the moans and she accidentally let her demon side out for a few seconds.

"Erza.." Natsu started to moan and he kept thrusting into her slowly as he filled her sex with his white seed.

"Heh.. I can feel it. I can feel his cum.. leaking out of me." Erza weakly laughed as she panted and wanted to,lay down but couldn't because of hone white haired demon under her. "Mm.. wait.. what?" Erza started to moan and feel someone's tongue licking her sex.

"Natsu.. and Erza. You two have always tasted good together." Mirajane replied to Erza and dug her tongue into Erza's sex.

"No.. stop Mira!" Erza yelled as she moaned and tried to stop Mirajane. But she couldn't because the pleasure was making her body stay.

"Natsu?" Mirajane surprisingly said aloud as she felt someone grab her hip and pulled her out from under Erza who was still in the same position when she was being fucked by Natsu.

"Hm?" Natsu replied as he pulled Mirajane towards him and started to pull her panties off her. Natsu then placed his erection against Mirajane's sex.

"It never went soft.." Mirajane noticed as she felt Natsu push his erection into her.

"Wait.." Mirajane moaned as she wanted something before she begun to get fucked.

"Hm?" Natsu asked Mirajane as he stopped.

"Please.. let me be on top." Mirajane pleaded to Natsu.

"Alright." Natsu laughed as he pulled him self out of Mirajane's sex and picked Mirajane up. He sat down on the bed next to Erza and placed Mirajane on top of himself. Natsu was now leaning back against the headboard and had Mirajane in his lap.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu's erection slowly push inside of her sex. Natsu was sitting up with Mirajane in his lap. With this position it allowed Mirajane to look into Natsu's eyes as he fucked her.

"Ready?" Natsu asked Mirajane as he leaned his forehead against Mirajane's.

"Natsu.. make love to me." Mirajane replied and begun to make out of with Natsu as she felt Natsu grab her ass. Natsu then begun to thrust in and out of her and did what he was told.

"Mm.." Mirajane moaned as she pushed her tongue into Natsu's mouth and felt the pleasure take her mind over. As she was fucked by Natsu she was attempting to fight a losing battle in her mouth.

"My.. you forgot Mira. You left something open." Erza whispered into Mirajane's ear as she traced her hand down Mirajane's back.

"No..! Don't you dare. I just want Natsu making love to me.. not your fingers up my ass!" Mirajane yelled and moaned as she felt Erza behind her. But Mirajane couldn't do anything as she continued to get fucked by Natsu.

"No..-mm!" Mirajane tried to yell at Erza but was stopped by Natsu's lips as he kissed her again and continued to thrust into her.

"I'm not going to touch your butt demon, just what you did to me." Erza whispered once again in her ear as she laughed and slid her left hand to her sex.

"Mmm.." Mirajane moaned as she felt Natsu continue to thrust into her and Erza's finger play and rub her sex.

"Now... don't cum too early, you wouldn't want to cum without Natsu.." Erza demonically whispered in Mirajane's ear.

"Move.. to the.. side.. real quick." Natsu told Erza between kisses with Mirajane.

Once Erza had stopped rubbing Mirajane's sex and moved over, Natsu pushed on Mirajane and placed her back on her back once again. Natsu then begun to thrust faster into Mirajane and start to suck on Mirajane's breast.

"Natsu.. please faster. I can't last longer." Mirajane moaned as she felt her climax start to linger.

"Good.. I can't last much longer either." Natsu replied to Mirajana with a smile.

"Come on Natsu.. cum. Fill her up." Erza hugged Natsu and whispered in his ear.

"Natsu...!" Mirajane started to moan as she arched her back.

"Oh fuck.." Natsu moaned as she felt Mirajane's sex tighten around his erection and push him over his edge.

"Mira.." Natsu continued to moan as he slowed down his thrusting and collapsed onto Mirajane.

"Heh.. that.. felt amazing.." Mirajane breathed as she attempted to catch her breath back.

"Natsu?" Erza asked aloud as she didn't see Natsu moving and just staying still as his head was buried into Mirajane's breasts.

Mirajane started to giggle as she looked at her breasts and saw Natsu with his eyes closed. Natsu had fallen asleep on top of her.

"Shhh.." Mirajane whispered as she pointed to a snoring Natsu to Erza.

"Your the one who should be quiet." Erza replied with a smile.

Mirajane tried to mouth no to Erza but it was long too late. Mirajane moaned as she felt a tongue rest against her sex. "Damn you Erza.. but this feels to good..." Mirajane moaned to herself as she continued to feel Erza's tongue lick and push into her sex as she did same thing she had done to Erza.

"Mm.. I think you're right Mira.. Natsu and you taste good." Erza giggled as she licked up Natsu's cum out of Mirajane.

"Mm.." Mirajane tried to quietly moan to not wake the sleeping dragon slayer on top of her.

"Please Erza.. stop.." Mirajane whispered as she begged Erza to stop. From being sensitive and now Erza licking her, it was killing her.

"Alright.. fine. Though I'm joining Natsu. We should both get some sleep before tonight I guess." Erza sighed as she crawled away from Mirajane's sex and laid next to Mirajane.

"I agree.. good night." Mirajane replied and smiled at Erza who was now looking at Natsu sleeping.

"Good night Mira." Erza yawned and closed her eyes as she allowed her exhausted body to claim sleep.

Mirajane joined Erza and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

Ding-Dong.

"Mm.. someone hit the alarm off.." Erza moaned.

Ding-Dong.

"Just ignore it.. it's just Clover Towns bells going off.." Natsu sighed as tried to burry his head more into his pillow. For some reason he couldn't and his pillow were very squishy.

"Mm Natsu.. that feels nice.." Mirajane moaned in her sleep as she felt Natsu squeeze her breasts.

Ding-Dong.

"Ahhhh!"

"Shit! Those are Clover Town's bells!" Natsu yelled as he realized what was going on.

"Crap! We fell asleep and forgot about the job!" Erza yelled as she scrambled out of bed and ran to requip her clothing.

"Eek!" Mirajane yelled as she also scrambled out of bed but instantly fell over on the floor.

"Uh.." Natsu looked over at Mirajane and tried to help Mirajane up.

"You ok?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"Sorry.. Natsu you really did me good.." Mirajane giggled as she got back onto her feet.

"Guess so.." Natsu replied as he laughed and grabbed a set of clothing to quickly throw on.

"Alright, come on!" Erza yelled as she opened the door and ran out.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Natsu yelled at Erza as he ran after her with Mirajane running behind him.

"Then don't be slow." Erza replied back to them with a smile.

"That isn't fair! You can just requip your clothing on! We can't... well at least I can't." Mirajane yelled to Erza.

"You've been slacking Natsu.. I think you must've forgotten that you can requip things." Erza bolted down the hotels stairs as she yelled back at Natsu.

"Yeah.. I did. Guess I need to start using it more often." Natsu laughed as he ran down the stairs after Erza.

"Meany." Mirajane huffed as she wasn't able to learn requip from Erza.

"Don't worry Mira." Natsu told Mirajane as they ran through the lobby of the hotel and out the doors.

"Raagghh!"

Erza, Natsu, and Mirajane all stopped in place as they heard the load roar. But it was not a roar of the beast hurting people. It was the roar of a beast getting hurt by someone.

"Someone's fighting the beast.." Natsu whispered as he used his dragon slayer hearing to hear around them.

"If someone is fighting this beast or whatever then we need to get there fast!" Erza yelled and ran off towards the sound of the beast.

"Alright. Let's go, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled with excitement and ran after Erza.

"Oh my.. everyone said you grew up and matured.. I wonder what they would think of you right now?" Mirajane giggled as she ran after Natsu and Erza.

* * *

"You.."

As Natsu and Mirajane caught up to Erza they saw the exact opposite of what they thought would be meeting them. They weren't ready to see the beast knocked into a building and Erza preparing to start fighting whoever fought the beast.

"Huh? What happened? What's going on?" Natsu asked as he pouted. He didn't even get to hit this beast once.

"I don't really know. She said my name and drew her sword for some reason at me." Erza answered Natsu as she raised her sword at the other knight across from her.

"Hey! You! Yes you! What's your name?" Natsu asked as he got the attention of the other knight and asked her what her name was. This other knight was for some reason wearing small white coat with gold stripes, black leggings, white boots, had a small bow in her hair, and carried a single sword which was now unsheathed. Her hair was straight black hair and is very slim.

"Kagura. Kagura Mikazuchi. Kagura informed Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane her name.

"I see.. then let's begin." Erza replied to Kagura and lowered her sword as he charged at Kagura.

"Fight first, ask questions later.. interesting concept!" Kagura yelled and charged at Erza.

"Hey! Fire Dragon Scales!" Natsu yelled as he dashed off to the middle of where Erza and Kagura were going to slash.

Bing. Everyone heard two swords hit something very hard. Both Erza and Kagura's eyes opened wide to see what had happened.

Natsu. Natsu now stood in the middle of them and had used his scales to stop their attacks.

"Nats- gah!" Erza started to ask what was going on but got hit in the gut.

"Gah!" Kagura screamed as she was also hit In the gut.

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed as she saw Natsu hit both Erza and Kagura in the gut. She watched as Natsu turned around and put both of them on his shoulders.

Natsu.." Erza whispered as she felt herself ascend into the air. Natsu had jumped into the air with both Erza and Kagura on his shoulders. As they were going up into the air they had realized why he had done that.

Where they just where had just become a crator as the beast which was thought to be taken down was up and thrashing.

"He... saved us." Kagura whispered as he looked down from where she was leaned over on Natsu's shoulder and saw what had just happened.

"Idiots, both of you. I don't care if you fight, but first make sure your original opponent is down." Natsu told Erza and Kagura in a serious tone.

"Alright, beast first then we fight Kagura. Also you need to explain to me why you want to fight me." Erza told Kagura.

"Alright, I guess I'll agree. But first... put me down!" Kagura yelled.

"Why? I could easily defeat this guy without putting you two down." Natsu replied to Kagura's yelling.

"W-what.. who the hell are you? This is an s-class beast!" Kagura yelled at Natsu.

"Me? My names Natsu Dragneel. I'm Fairy Tail's fourth guild master and the 5th wizard saint." Natsu told Kagura with a smirk.

"W-what.. you. You're Fairy Tail's guild master a-and you're a w-wizard saint?!" Kagura stuttered back to Natsu.

"He's mine! Don't think you can take him!" Erza yelled at Kagura as she was a bit protective over Natsu.

"Y-yours.. what? I don't even want him.. and what do you means he's yours?" Kagura asked as asked Erza.

"She means that Natsu is mine and Erza's husband." Mirajane flew up to where Natsu was flying with Erza and Kagura on his shoulders.

"Demon.." Kagura whispered to herself.

"Hm?" Natsu turned his head to see Mirajane in her Satan Soul take over.

"Sorry, I was bored waiting around for you. Wanted to see what was happening." Mirajane told Natsu with a demonic voice.

"So.. that means you.. and you.. are married to him.. the guild master of Fairy Tail." Kagura said aloud as she pointed at Erza first, then Mirajane, and lastly Natsu.

"Yup.." Natsu replied as he laughed.

"Raagghh!"

Natau, Mirajane, Erza, and Kagura all looked down as they saw the beast in the full moonlight thrashing around.

Pitch black. That is the color that the beast had on him. He had two small horns on top of his head with two teeth coming out of his mouth. He had two short arms with a massive claw on each and two short legs supporting a rather small body. He didn't look strong but as we all know don't read a book by its cover.

"Ready?" Natsu asked all three girls.

"Ready." Mirajane replied.

"Ready when you are." Erza replied with a smirk.

"Ready?" Kagura asked.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled with a smile as he pushed Erza and Kagura off his shoulder and started to fly down to the ground at the beast

"I hate you!" Kagura screamed as Natsu pushed her off his shoulder and they all fell towards the ground.

"O come on.. you're an s-class wizard. Think of something." Natsu replied to Kagura with a smile.

"What! How do you even know I'm a s-class wizard?" Kagura yelled at Natsu.

"I'm a guild master.. I talk to the other guild masters. That includes the guild master of Mermaid Heel." Natsu told Kagura.

"O.." Kagura said as she went silent and figured out how she was going to land.

Boom!

All four of them landed on the ground and got into a fighting stance. Kagura had used a two story building nearby to land on and jump down, Natsu had used his flames, Erza just simply grabbed hold of Natsu, and Mirajane just used her wings from her take over to land.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled with a smile. It had been a long time since he could let loose and this was a perfect time to.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled and sent a massive stream of fire at the beast and sent it straight into a building.

"Soul Extinction!" Mirajane yelled and made a purple ball of demon magic in her hands. Once it was charged she sent it at the beast as it attempted to get up.

"Come on Kagura, this fight isn't ours." Erza told Kagura as she turned around and walked away from Natsu and Mirajane fighting the beast.

"I guess.." Kagura sighed and followed Erza.

"O come on. At least try!" Natsu yelled at the beast as it swung it's claw at Natsu. Natsu skimpy just bursted into fire and appeared behind him. He was having too much fun teasing the beast.

"I'm starting to think I'm rubbing off in him.." Mirajane giggled as she watched Natsu tease the beast and make the beast look like a puppy. Mirajane undid her satan soul as walked towards Erza and Kagura. There was really no reason to keep fighting. After how easy her first attack hit the beast she knew right away this fight was over.

"Raaaaagghh!"

"Aww.." Natsu sighed. "Looks like you're waking up the town and scaring them. Guess I should find you." Natsu sighed as he looked around and saw people running out of their homes as they tried to get away.

"Raaaaghh!"

"Fairies.. they're a beautiful small human like creature. Fire.. it can burn people and it can do whatever you want. But.. when you bring them together.. you.. get.. Fairy Flame Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled as he engulfed one hand in white flames and the other with red orangish flames. He then made two different color balls of flames and pushed off towards the beast. Once Natsu got to the beast he briught them together and slammed them into the beast.

Boom!

Mirajane, Erza, and Kagura watched as a massive ball of light was exploring in front of them.

"Uh oh.." Natsu sighed.

"Natsu.. you never change." Mirajane started to laugh.

"He... he just destroyed the whole area!" Kagura yelled as all the houses around Natsu were completely gone.

"Natsu... you had to overdo it again Natsu." Erza cried as she knew most if their pay had just gotten cut out. Though they really didn't care about the money.

"So.. please don't mad at me." Natsu cried to Erza and Mirajane.

"I don't think so Natsu.. I think you need punishment." Erza suggested.

"I think I will have to agree with Erza on this. My chains haven't been used in a while." Mirajane agreed with Erza and demonically smiled at Natsu.

"Please not punishment! Please!" Natsu cried.

"Are you sure he's the guild master?" Kagura asked as sweat dropped off her forehead. She couldn't believe a guild master was afraid of his own guild members. "Then again they're his wives." Kagura sighed to herself.

"We'll talk about that later Natsu. But first would you mind explains to us why you want to kill Erza?" Mirajane asked Kagura.

"Jellal." Kagura instantly replied to Mirajane.

"Had to be him.. really? I'm beginning to think this world revolves around him." Natsu sighed.

"I agree, first the tower of heaven incident, then they finally captured but he escaped, and now there's been rumors that he's working with Fairy Tail." Kagura said aloud.

"O.. the last part is true. Jellal is a Fairy Tail member." Natsu told Kagura with a grin.

"W-what?" Kagura stuttered as her eyes opened wide.

"Natsu! That's classified information that we agreed with the magic council!" Erza yelled at Natsu and grabbed him by his ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanted her to know, sheesh." Natsu sighed and rubbed his ear as Erza let go.

"J-Jellal is a Fairy Tail member?" Kagura asked Natsu.

"Yes." Natsu replied. "Erza had nothing to do with that, so if that really is your reason to fight then fight me instead. Why do you hate him anyways?" Natsu asked Kagura.

"Jellal.. he.. killed my brother." Kagura told Natsu and looked away.

"What was your brother's name?" Erza asked Kagura as she started to think who it could be.

"His name... his name was Simon. Simon Mikazuchi." Kagura answered as she watched both Erza's and Natsu's eyes open wide with shock.

"Simon... Simon.." Erza cried.

"Hey.. calm down. You know it wasn't your fualt." Natsu told Erza as he grabbed Erza.

"No... I need to talk to you." Erza told Kagura as he wiped her tears away and still kept Natsu's arms wrapped around her as she looked at Kagura.

"Alright, about what?" Kagura asked.

"If you were Simon's sister that means you were from Rosemary village. Right?" Erza asked Kagura.

"Y-yes.. how did you know that?" Kagura wondered as she was shocked by Erza.

"I was too.. I was there when the child hunters took all those children. Me, Simon, and a few others were taken. Well.. I was taken after I told a little girl to hide In a barrel. Were you there also that night?" Erza asked Kagura with a few tears running down her face. It was a very hard topic to talk about for her.

"You.. wait! Don't... tell me. Yes.. I was there when the child hunters attacked the village. But during that night a girl with red hair told me to hide in a barrel and then she went to find my brother for me... I need never saw her again." Kagura replied to Erza as Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane watched as tears formed at Kagura's eyes.

"That means.. you were... that girl." Erza cried.

"Oh my... this story.. even had me crying." Mirajane cried as she buried her head into Natsu's back.

"You survived! You survived! Everyday for years upon years I've wondered if you lived!" Erza cried as she grabbed Kagura and hugged her.

"I can't believe this.. after all this time." Kagura cried as she hugged Erza.

"Hmm! See! Now you two don't need to fight." Natsu laughed as he was glad there wasn't going to be a massive fight between both knights.

"May I ask you something?" Kagura asked Erza.

"Of course." Erza replied as she wiped her tears away once again.

"What happened to my brother?" Kagura asked.

"Si-." Erza started to say but was caught off as Natsu rested his hand in her shoulder.

"Me and Erza were fighting Jellal when he was being controlled by Zeref. He was mentally insane. He was sick. But during the fight both me and Erza were being beaten badly. Well Jellal went to kill me but Erza got up and tried to save me. Then Simon appeared and took the attack head on. Simon sacrificed himself so both me and Erza could live another day." Natsu informed Kagura so Erza wouldn't have to explain.

"Simon.. Simon.." Kagura smiled as she cried.

"Thank you.. thank you!" Kagura cried as she fell to her knees.

Natsu smiled and walked over to Kagura. "Girls aren't suppose to cry." Natsu told her and picked her up bridal style as she cried.

"Only this once Natsu.." Mirajane told Natsu as she watched him carry Kagura.

"Come on let's head back to the hotel room. Were all tired and it's been a long night." Natsu sighed and Natsu holding Kagura, Erza, and Mirajane all went back to the hotel room to sleep.

* * *

"So we'll see you at the Grand Magic Games?" Erza asked Kagura as they all stood in front of a train. Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane were all three getting ready to hop on train home.

"Of course, Mermaid Heel will beat Fairy Tail!" Kagura replied to Erza.

"You can try. But there's a reason why Fairy Tail is know to be the strongest guild in Fiore." Erza laughed as she hugged Kagura one last time.

"Hey, hate to break you two long lost friends apart but we're gonna miss the train." Natsu tapped Erza on the shoulder as the conducted screamed.

"All aboard!"

"Alright, see you in a few months!" Erza yelled as she turned around and ran to hop on the train with Natsu and Mirajane.

"So.. what's the plan for when we get back?" Mirajane asked Natsu as they all three sat down in their seats.

"Easy. Check up on Fairy Tail, wait around for about two months, then go check up on Gray and the others, and of course we've got to head to the grand magic games early for the meetings." Natsu replied to Mirajane as he out his feet up and laid back to rest.

"O good. A better seat opened up." Mirajane said aloud as she smiled. Natsu and Erza then watched as Mirajane got on top of Natsu and straddled him.

"Mira.." Natsu whimpered,

"Hmm? You don't like?" Mirajane replied to Natsu's whimper with a heart warming smile.

"No.. that's not it. I'm just surprised you did this In public." Natsu told Miraajne as he watched Mirajane's lips get closer to his.

"Good night Natsu.. have a good nap." Mirajane whispered as she kissed Natsu and used her sleep magic to put him out.

"So what was your reason for that?" Erza asked Mirajane as she raised her eye brow.

"Just wanted to talk silly." Mirajane replied to Erza as she got off of Natsu and sat next to him.

"About?" Erza asked Mirajane.

"You feeling a bit weird, maybe a bit drowsy, or do you have nay morning sickness?" Mirajane answered Erza with a question of her own.

"Mira.. it hasn't even been a full day since we've done it with Natsu. You and I both know, we won't see any signs for at least another few weeks." Erza sighed to Mirajane over the question.

"I know.. I just want to know." Mirajane sighed as she leaned her head against Natsu's chest.

"Any ideas on what the names should be?" Erza asked Mirajane with a smile.

Mirajane smiled and started talking with Erza.

* * *

"Fairy... Tail." Natsu whispered.

"W-what.. happened?" Mirajane asked in shock.

"Gildarts..." Erza sighed.

The Fairy Tail guild hall was in the worst state it has ever been in the 7 years that the Tenrou group was lost. The Fairy Tail guild hall has not been this badly damaged in the 7 years that the a Tenrou group disappeared.

All the windows were broken, walls were missing, the doors were gone, there were sleeping wizards thrown around, and in the middle of the mess was Gildarts sleeping in just his boxers.

"Can I?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Go for it.. just don't kill him." Natsu replied.

"GILDARTS!" Erza screamed at use top of her lounges.

"O.. my head. Feels like someone just screamed my name for some reason." Gildarts moaned as he grabbed his head.

"Heh.. that's because someone did.." Laxus maimed as he snugged back into Cana's breasts.

"..aye.." a tired small blue haired cat said as he yawned.

"Manly.. that party last night." Elfman moaned and snugged into Evergreen.

"Let me make this clear. If the guild hall isn't repaired by the time the sun goes down, every single person here is getting punishment." Natsu emotionless said aloud with a strong voice.

"Natsu!"

"Masters back!" a random Fairy Tail member yelled.

"No.. he's not. He won't be back till this morning." Gildarts moaned and went back to sleeping.

Crunch!

"Gahhhhhh!" Gildarts screamed at the top of his lounges and even sounded like a girl screaming.

"O.. Mira.. you really had to do that." Natsu sighed as he covered his ball with his hand. Mirajane was standing on top of Gildarts man hood.

"Mira.. get off! Please.." Gildarts cried.

"Are you going to fix the guild hall?" Mirajane asked Gildarts with a stern voice.

"Yes! Yes, I promise!" Gildarts replied as he tried to push Mirajane off of his manhood. He was already seeing black spots as he almost fainted.

"Alright." Mirajane replied.

"Gah!" Gildarts screamed as Mirajane stamped down her foot once again in Gildarts man hood and walked off of him.

"She's truly a demon.." Sting sighed as he looked down from the second floor.

"She really is.." Lector whispered as he back up a little bit into Sting.

"Aye.." Happy laughed as he flew up into the air and landed on Natsu.

"Hmm.. looks like Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Wendy, and Carla have already left to start training." Erza informed Natsu as she walked back down the stairs. She had apparently gone to Natsu office to se if there were any important messages waiting for him.

"Good. They all need the time to train." Natsu sighed as he sat down and started to watch everyone run around Fairy Tail. They were atleast trying to fix things, though Gildarts kept breaking more things.

"You alright Natsu?" Erza asked as she walked over to Natsu and sat down next to him.

"Yeah.. but these next two months are going to be boring." Natsu laughed.

"Yeah.. they will be." Erza sighed as she agreed with him.

* * *

"I'm still pissed." Mirajane sighed as she was in the train with Natsu band Erza. They were on the way to the beach where Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Wendy, and Carla were last seen at. For some reason they all disappeared without a trace.

But now it had been 2 months so because Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane were in their way to the Grand Magic Games early they decided to stop by and see for themselves.

"Yet you're blaming me." Natsu sighed as he rested his head against his chair. Erza and Mirajane were still pissed as they had found out a month ago that they had not gotten pregnant. Which means another passionate night of love would be done at the Grand Magic Games.

"Your fault.. you couldn't get us pregnant. What kind of a man are you?" Erza asked Natsu and then looked out the window.

"How's that my fault? I can't control what my little me's do." Natsu told Erza and Mirajane.

"Heh.. little me's. Your little me's need to now how to get in us and attach themselves to us." Mirajane giggled.

"The train will be arriving shortly at Fiore hotspot. The beach!" a announcer announced to everyone.

"O good were almost there." Natsu said aloud.

"Natsu.." Erza called Natsu's name

Natsu turned to look at Erza who called him but was stopped by a pair if red lips which right away pressed into his.

"I love you." Erza whispered to Natsu and smiled at him.

"And I love you too." Natsu replied back and hugged her.

"Come on, you too." Natsu looked over at Mirajane and brought his hand out in front of her.

"Oh my. And here I was thinking you forgot about me." Mirajane teased and joined in on the hug once she got her own lip action with Natsu.

"We have arrived at the Fiore beach!" the announcer announced.

"Come on let's go and see if we can find them." Natsu sighed as he got out of,set and started walking to the door.

"Aye!"

"Morning Happy." Mirajane giggled as she watched Happy stretch and start to fly above Natsu.

"Morning Mira and Erza." Happy replied as he watched them get out if their seats and follow Natsu off the train.

"So.. where would they be at?" Natsu asked aloud.

"Normally we would look for lots of broken things.. but there's nothing around here that's broken. I guess we can just head to the beach and see if we can find them that way." Erza offered.

"Alright that will work." Natsu replied and he started walking towards the nearby hotel to get to the beach.

"Natsu? Why are we going towards the hotel to get to the beach?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"Smell.. who you find?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she and Erza followed him to the hotel.

"You'll see in a second." Natsu replied with a grin. As he walked into the hotel, Erza, Mirajane, and Happy all saw something weird. Natsu rested his hand on a random guy and told him that he still wore too much perfume. After Natsu simply walked out the back door towards the beach.

"Hey who was that?" Erza asked Natsu as she caught up to him and stopped at the railing next to Natsu.

"A female accomplice of your blue haired friend." Natsu replied to Erza with a grin.

"Ultear.." Mirajane whispered.

"Bingo." Natsu replied and started walking off towards a small forest nearby.

"So.. If Ultear is around that means Jellal and Meredy are close?" Erza asked Natsu and continued to follow Natsu.

"Yup, we're going to meet them now." Natsu replied as they entered the woods.

"I hate that nose of yours sometimes." a man told Natsu once they were in the woods. He appeared out of nowhere and was the same man Natsu had whispered to.

"Drop the disguise, your smell and that disguise really don't match." Natsu sighed and leaned against a tree.

Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, and Happy watched the man in front if them replace his form with that of a girl. But not any normal girl, the man turned into Ultear.

"Master.. it's good to see you." Ultear told Natsu once she was her normal self.

"Good to see you too. A bit surprised to see you here." Natsu replied.

"I know.. took us a while to figure out when you were going to get here." Ultear told Natsu.

"Figure out? Sounds like you wanted to meet up with us." Erza spoke aloud to Ultear.

"Yes, that's because Jellal wants to speak to Master Natsu." Ultear replied to Erza.

"About?" Natsu asked Ultear.

"Zeref.." Ultear said his name aloud and everything around them grew silent.

"I see.. where is he at?" Natsu pushed himself off the tree and started walking towards Ultear.

"This way.. I'll show you." Ultear offered and Natsu, Mirajane, Erza, and Happy followed Ultear deeper into the woods.

"By the way.. have you seen Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlilly, Wendy, or Carla?" Natsu asked Ultear as they walked through the woods.

"Yes and no. We saw them as one of Lucy's spirit took them all away. Though I thought they would be back by now.." Ultear answered Natsu.

"If it was one of Lucy's spirits, then they might've been taken to the spirit realm. The rumors have it that in the spirit realm the time is longer. A simple day in there could be three months." Mirajane informed them.

"Interesting.. well that sucks for their training." Natsu laughed.

"Master Natsu!"

Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, and Happy all looked ahead of them to see a blue haired man with a red tatto on his face.

"Jellal.." Natsu muttered.

"It's good to see you." Jellal told Natsu.

"It's good to see you too.. thought I should really hit you." Natsu replied to Jellal with a smile. Around them was a small camp, a few logs cut in half to sit down around a fire, and two tents.

"And whys that?" Jellal asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Because that magic council keeps bugging me because people keep seeing your face. Then they're asking why they haven't arrested you!" Natsu yelled at Jellal.

"B-but.." Jellal started to say.

"Hey! Don't point at me!" Ultear yelled at Jellal was was pointed at her.

"No buts. Stop getting me in trouble. Now what do you need, Ultear said you had something to inform me about." Natsu replied back to Jellal.

"Um.. yes. While we've been taking out the dark guilds we've been hearing some rumors and information. Apparently Zeref is on the move once again. Also the dark guild Tarturus, one of the guilds apart of the Balam Alliance is on the move. From what we know about Tarturus and from few whitnesses, they're a group that worships demons." Jellal informed Natsu as he explained things.

"Great.." Natsu sarcastically sighed.

"Balam Alliance.. great just what we needed around the same time as the Grand Magic Games." Mirajane sighed as she walked over to one of the logs and sat down.

"If they're anything like the Oración Seis or Grimoire Heart then we've got a problem. Both did tons of damage and were tough to beat." Erza said aloud with a bit of anxiety in her voice.

"Don't worry.. I'll see what the magic council wants to do when I get to Crocus." Natsu replied to both Miraajne and Erza.

"Jellal.. thank you for the information. Hopefully we can do something about this before it gets bad. Before I go, are you coming to the grand magic games?" Natsu asked.

"Yes.. we've been sensing a weird dark magic from that city recently. So we'll be around during the Grand Magic Games." Jellal informed Natsu.

"Good, I'll see you then and if you see Gray or someone from that group, can you help them out? I know Ultear can unlock their second origin." Natsu asked Jellal another question as he remembered the pain of unlocking his second origin by Ultear.

"Yes. We could. If we do see them we'll try." Jellal replied with a slight smile.

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned to left and was taken to the ground by a pink haired female wearing a two piece bikini that looked as if it was about to snap off her.

"Meredy.. great to see you too." Natsu muttered as he eyes rolled back and fourth from having his head hit the ground.

"Ahh welcome back Meredy. How was your swim?" Ultear asked Meredy as she walked over to her and pulled her off of Natsu.

"Good! The water is warm so it felt nice!" Meredy laughed with a grin.

"That's good.." Natsu muttered and attempted to get up.

"Aye Natsu got beaten by a girl." Happy laughed as he pointed at Natsu.

"Now Happy.. don't be mean." Erza laughed and walked over to Natsu to help him back up.

"Thanks.." Natsu sighed as Erza helped him up.

"So. I guess we'll be seeing you three at the Grand Magic Games then." Mirajane said aloud.

"Mhmm.. I guess so." Ultear replied back to Mirajane.

"Alright, good luck and stop getting me into trouble!" Natsu yelled with grin as he turned around and started walking towards the hotel that they went through to get here.

"Zeref.. I have this strange feeling you're gonna do something big at the a grand Magic Games." Natsu spoke aloud as he quietly walked thriugh the wood with Erza, Mirajane, and Happy trailing behind him.

"And if he does?" Erza asked Natsu with a bit if concern.

"We take him down." Natsu replied to Erza with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen though, ok?" Mirajane told Natsu.

"Yeah.. of course not." Natsu smirked and went back to being silent as he thought to himself.

If Zeref was on the move once again then something big was on it's way.

* * *

"Zeref?! If those rumors are true then we need to prepare the city!" a man who was hidden by a clock yelled.

"Hold on, we don't know anything else yet. This could just be a rumor and is attempting to scare us." Natsu replied back to the hidden clocked man. Natsu was in a meeting for 9 other people. He was in a meeting with the magic council. Their goal for this meeting was to discuss the upcoming Grand Magic Games.

Natsu had informed them of Jellal's information.

"Calm down, Natsu is right. We can not just prepare a city for a war. If we do that everyone in that city would be scared." Gran Doma the head of the magic council as leaned back and looked up at his staff which was leaning next to him.

Natsu and the other 9 men were in a very nice room. There was a table covered with food and drinks. Around the room were just simple pictures with beautiful art. It was just a normal meeting room inside of the man castle of Crocus.

"To think.. Zeref is on the move. Who knows what he could be doing." Org sighed.

"Nothing." a woman who's identity was also hidden like the first man.

"Hm?" Natsu asked the woman back.

"We should do nothing. These are just rumors we're worried about, we should wait until we have more information." The woman said aloud.

"Hmmm. You might be right on this." Gran Doma sighed. It frightened everyone there but they couldn't do anything as it was just rumors.

"Alright, so we are to only act once we get the information but for the Grand magic Games. We need to bring in my security incase something does happen. We must protect everyone." Natsu stated.

"You're correct, we should. Why does we bring in the army for the few days? They would love to be there most likely and they just have to portray Crocus." another man hidden by the shadows asked.

"Yes.. yes that might work. I'll give the orders to Doranbolt to make their way to Crocus." Org said aloud as he got up from his seat to head off and talk to Doranbolt.

"Jewell then, with that. This meeting is dismissed." Gran Doma retorted and got up to leave.

"Hm.. I'll see you all soon at the Grand Magic Games." Natsu said aloud as he waved and exited the meeting room.

"Natsu.."

Natsu looked to the side and saw Mirajane, Erza, and Happy standing there waiting for him.

"Hey." Natsu told Erza, Mirajane, and Happy with a smile.

"How was the meeting?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she walked towards him.

"Good. They discussed the information about Zeref that Jellal gave us." Natsu replied to Mirajane as he held hands with Mirajane and Erza. Happy used his wings to fly on to Natsu's shoulder.

"That's good. So what's the plan for the next 2 weeks before everyone in Fairy Tail start arriving early?" Erza asked Natsu. All three of them went through the main doors of the Crocus castle and stepped on the main streets of the city.

"I don't know.. probably just relaxing and have some fun I guess." Natsu offered with a smirk.

It was two weeks before the first Fairy Tail wizards were suppose to arrive. Natsu had asked everyone to arrive early so he could choose the teams before the Grand Magic Games started.

For now Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, and Happy would just relax and prepare themselves for the Grand Magic Games.

The Tenrou group who live on were pumped and now they were almost ready to make their comeback.

* * *

In a forest just 50 miles away from Crocus a meeting had begun. The meeting was small and in a area in the forest where light could not easily get to. But at the meeting stood 2 people talking and almost 100 people standing behind one of the those men.

This was not just a regular meeting of sorts, this was a meeting of a dark guild and a man from the magic council.

"So Crawford.. I hear somehow the magic council has gotten rumors about our plan." a man with a hood ask Crawford as he kept hidden in the dark night. Around him were many of his dark guild leaders.

"Yes.. it's a bit worrying that it has happened. That's why I've come to you I need one of the dark guilds to eliminate someone." Crawford smirked. He was a former magic council chairman but was allowed to sit on the recent meeting at Crocus. So he knew exactly who leaked the information.

"So who's the man we've got to kill?" another man whose identity was hidden asked Crawford

"His name is Natsu Dragneel. But be warned he's the fifth wizard saint and he's the Fairy Tail guild master. He's strong." Crawford replied to the man.

"How interesting.. I guess you can count that man as dead now. We'll easily kill him without him even knowing he's dying." the man evily laughed.

"Hmm.. good luck then. But make sure you finish the job or I can't make a deal with Tarturus to keep you all alive." Crawford informed the man and turned around to leave.

"Phantom Knight be ready to go! The guild that will destroy Fairy Tail is us! In 2 weeks we kill the guild master of Fairy Tail!" the man yelled as he heard over 100 people yell and cheer.

Phantom Knight was no mere dark guild. They were the largest and one of the strongest dark guilds out there. Now they were given a task to kill Natsu.

"Everyone! We go to Crocus in two weeks! No one will stop us!" the man with his identity still unknown yelled and again everyone around him cheered with excitement.

"Good luck.. you better not fail your job." Crawford laughed and disappeared into the shadows as he left them all cheering.

"Bring out the beer! Let's party because we've got the easiest job ever!" the man laughed again as a few members brought barrels of beer out and started to crack them open.

"Sir.. are you sure? All the rumors say Fairy Tail is stronger than ever right know." a man asked as he went up to the apparent leader.

"It's fine.. rumors also have it that this Natsu guy has not one but two wives. We just got to capture them and hold them hostage. Once we trick him we can kill him." the leader smiled as he thought it would be simple.

"Yeah! If he's gonna die anyway we can bang the two women!" a random person laughed.

"Yes.. yes.. Yes. Now quiet down. I've got the best plan of how to do this ever..." the leader started to say as everyone around him grew quiet.

* * *

Chapter 4... is complete! Ahh another chapter down, and the next chapter to start working on.

We saw a lot happen in this chapter. The juicy lemon, Natsu vs the beast to show again how strong he truly is, surprise Erza and Kagura meeting, Jellal and his group I on fairy tail, the wizard council meeting, and lastly the start of the next arc.

The start of the Grand Magic Games starts next chapter with the biggest twist of a life time. It's gonna start out all nice and turn evil quickly.

We should be seeing what happens with Phantom Night, who's going to be the two teams for Fairy Tail, and the start of the grand magic games.

Few questions to answer:

Is Natsu going to have children with Mirajane and Erza? Yup, it's been heavily hinted at this chapter but most likely will happen after the big battle.

Happy?! Yes! He's in the chapter a lot more. Writing every character in fairy aTail really is hard.. sorry! Thought I've added him a lot more! Carla will be added more when Wendy comes back from training.

Teams? Yes the teams are being thought over and worked on. One of the teams will be the dragon slayer team (Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue) the next second team will have gray, jet, Droy, Juvia and I don't know who else. Lucy won't be in the grand magic games. Lucy is too weak and I hate how she always is getting naked everywhere.. at-least Gray has a reason.. Lucy doesn't.

Will I explain the relationship between Natsu and Zeref? Yup! Is gonna be there with even a back story! :D

Battles to find out how will be on the teams? Yup! That will be done next chapter which is why there all arriving 1 week early.

Before I work on chapter 5 of this story I need to work on a chapter of Retell of Fairy Tail and Magic Can Change Someone, then i can work on the next chapter of this story! :D

Also if anyone is a fan of Natsu x Ultear, I made a one shot of that pairing called "Salamander and the Time Mage."

Well.. that's it for the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! See you in chapter 5! I'm having great fun writing this as it's been a blast! :D

-ValinNight


	5. Chapter 5 - The Grand Magic Games Begin!

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 5 - The Grand Magic Games Begin!

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"Hey I was here first!"

"Shut the hell up, I was!"

"Just shut it and open the booze! I need a drink..."

"What are you all doing here?" Natsu asked as he yawned. He was coming down the stairs wearing his normal cloths and was tired. For the last two weeks he had been able to sleep in and relax with his two wives. But now it was early in the morning and people were screaming.

"What do you mean? You asked us to be here a week early!" Macao yelled at Natsu.

"O.. Yeah. Damn it! It's already been two weeks?" Natsu asked as he sighed. His break was now over sadly.

"It's alright boy.. being the guild master is always hard. So it sucks to be you!" Master Makarov went up to Natsu and tried to cheer him up. But just made it worse as he ran away to grab a near by barrel of beer.

"Hey.. what's going on?" Erza yawned as she walked into the main area of the bar.

"Erza.."

"H-hot.."

Natsu turned around to see what they were all blabbering about and saw Erza. She was wearing one of his shirts which greatly showed her curves and her breasts while only wearing a pair of panties, or at least so he hoped.

"Erza.. I think you need to go back and grab some clothing." Natsu told Erza as a drip of blood ran out of his nose. Even to this day Erza was smoking hot as anything she wore showed her curves of her hips and breasts.

"Hmm?" Erza looked down and saw what she was wearing.

"Gah! Requip!" Erza yelled as she shriked and changes her clothing.

"Thank you.." Erza replied to Natsu with a slight blush and sat down next to him.

"So.. It looks like everyone is arriving on time. Hopefully in the next day we can pick the teams." Mirajane said aloud as she walked down the stairs and atleast was wearing proper clothing.

"Yeah. That's the goal." Natsu sighed.

"B-but w-we'reee still going t-to kick assssss." Master Makarov yelled as he hiccuped and continued to drink his beer.

Fairy Tails base for the Grand Magic Games was a local bar with a hotel above it. It was called "The Fairy Bar." The bar was your typical bar with a bunch of tables, a bar with lots of beer, and chairs which were easily replaced. But of course once everyone had arrived they had to put up a magic barrier to protect them from spies and people destroying the walls.

Boom!

"Ahh.. not a bad place.." Gildarts sighed as he looked around and was glad to find the place and not get lost. Crocus was truly a large place.

"Gildarts...!" Mirajane yelled as she looked at Gildarts. Instead of using the door, Gildarts went right through the wall.

"Uhh... Not the balls!" Gildarts squeaked as he covered his balls with his hands and watched a demon stare at him.

"The wood is behind the bar, go get some now and fix it!" Mirajane yelled at Gildarts as she pointed at him then behind her towards the back end of the bar.

"Yes!" Gildarts yelled and ran through another wall as he went to the back of the bar.

"You do relize he's going to cause more damage then he will fix, right?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"I know... But that's money we would to waste to fix it." Mirajane sighed.

"Sheesh.. my dad's already destroying the place I see." Cana laughed as she peaked her head through the hall Gildarts made into the bar.

"Hey, glad you got here early." Natsu waved at Cana.

"Thanks, I also brought someone else." Cana replied as they watched a grumpy Laxus walk in and behind him was his team. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen.

"Ahh good.. the person we needed." Natsu told Cana as he looked at Laxus.

"Ahem.." Gildarts coughed.

"Uh.. this isn't what it looks like.." Laxus looked up at Gildarts from where he just sat down. Without realizing what he had done, Laxus wrapped his arm around Cana shoulder.

"Right.. you've just got your arm around my daughter!" Gildarts yelled as everyone felt powerful magic start to activate.

"You want to go old man." Laxus stood up and got ready to fight as lighting wrapped around his arms.

"Laxus! Gildarts!" Natsu yelled.

"What?!" Laxus and Gildarts yelled back at Natsu.

"You can beat on each other when we host the fight to see who will be on our two teams going into the Grand Magic Games." Natsu suggested with a smile.

"Heh.. I'm starting to like this fourth master we've got." Laxus said aloud as he sat back down. Just the way he liked it, he was going to be able to beat people up without getting into trouble.

"Fine.. I'll wait." Gildarts sighed as he sat down and grabbed a bear out of some random persons hand.

"Ahem." Mirajane coughed as she went up to Gildarts.

"Crap! I'm working!" Gildarts yelled and went back to grabbing the wood to fix the whole he made.

"Not that bad of a place.." Sting said aloud as he walked in to the Fairy Bar.

"I agree." Rogue agreed with Sting as they walked in with Frosch and Lector walking next to them.

"Hey.. glad you could make it. How was training for 3 months." Natsu asked Sting and Rogue.

"Good Master Natsu. So when do we get to see Fairy Tail's teams for these games?" Sting replied to Natsu with a question of his own.

"Once everyone arrives and goes through their fights." Natsu told Sting with a smirk.

"Can't wait." Sting told Natsu and walked over to a bench to sit down with his team and Lector.

"You know Wendy you really shouldn't push yourself." Natsu heard through the door with his dragon slayer hearing.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled with a big smile as she Natsu and starting running towards him.

"Carla!" Happy yelled as he flew down the stairs and straight at Carla.

"Dumb cat.." Carla muttered and stepped behind a wooden pool.

Splat.

"Oww.." Happy moaned as he fell onto the floor with a large bump on his head.

"Hey.. how was training?" Natsu asked Wendy and Carla as Wendy gave him a hug.

"Good, I learned two new Sky Dragon Slayer secret attacks!" Wendy replied with a huge smile.

"Hell yeah! Your getting stronger!" Natsu replied back and gave her a high five.

"We're here! Sorry we're late!" Gray yelled as he bursted through the door huffing.

"Heh.. when did running get so hard?" Lucy asked aloud as she tried catching her breath back.

"Since you got fat." Gajeel responded to Lucy as he causally walked in with Pantherlilly flying above him.

"Hey! Don't be mean." Levy told Gajeel as she hit him in his arm.

"Ahh.. the disppearing group has reappeared." Erza announced as she looked at Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, and Droy.

"Heh.. that was Lucy's fault! We barely got to train." Gray cried as he sat down and hit his head against the table.

"But.. you unlocked second origin. Correct?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Yeah.. wait. How did you know?" Gray looked up at Natsu and asked him.

"Heh.. because." Natsu replied with a short answer that didn't tell Gray much.

"Because why?" Gray asked Natsu again.

"Because." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Because he isn't going to tell you." Erza cut them both off and told Gray. She never liked people repeating the same word non-stop.

"Fine, so when do we know who's on the teams or not?" Gray asked Natsu as he figures from Natsu and Erza's answer that they didn't want to say why.

"In about an hour I'll explain how the teams will be picked." Natsu replied as he looked around and started to see who wasn't here.

"So the beautiful lady has returned from training.." Sting told Lucy as he walked up to where she was sitting.

"Ahem... stay away from the princess please." Loke appeared out of nowhere and stood between Lucy and Sting.

"And why should I have to do that?" Sting asked Loke.

"She isn't yours." Loke responded back.

"So? I can still talk to her." Sting replied back with a smirk.

"You want to go?" Loke asked a he raised his fist ready to fight.

"And do the two of you want to shut it or do I need to force your mouths shut?" Erza yelled from were she was sitting at.

"No ma'am!" Sting and Loke yelled as they ran away from each other.

"Hm.. looks like everyone is here." Natsu said aloud so only himself, Mirajane, and Erza could hear it.

"It looks that way." Mirajane replied to Natsu with a kind smile as she sat down next to him.

"Then I guess we better get this started." Natsu sighed as he stood up.

"Hey. Everyone quiet down." Natsu said aloud but everyone just ignored him.

"Alright. I guess you want to play that way." Natsu laughed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Natsu screamed and instantly everyone went quiet.

"Good, now that I have your intention. If you all could kindly follow me to the arena in which we can find out who will be in our two teams." Natsu explained to everyone as he held Mirajane's and Erza's hand. He started walking out of the main doors of the Fairy Bar with everyone walking behind him.

* * *

"Welcome to the Grand Magic Games Arena everyone. This is where all the vents will be held and where we will be holding our few fights to choose teams. Now the only rules is not severely hurt someone. Other than that.. who's fighting?" Natsu asked everyone who was following him as he entered the arena through one of the tunnels leading into it.

The arena was a large arena with surrounding walls to block attacks from people getting hurt and large amount if stands for the people to watch the games. Above them all were three massive statues.

"The sign-up is right here. Though.. if you are already of S-class rank you will not have to sign up." Mirajane announced as she showed everyone the sign-up board in her hands.

"So Gildarts, Laxus, Jet, Droy, Sting, and Rogue will not have to sign up. They're already on the team if they want to join the events." Erza explained for the S-class wizards.

"Hell yeah!" Jet and Droy yelled as they gave each other a high-five.

Mirajane handed the sign-up board to the first person and people started to pass it around as they signed up. After waiting a few minutes and all the people wanting in on the fight signed up, it was handed to Natsu.

"So.. Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Lucy, Freed, Cana, Bickslow, and Elfman are the ones fighting it looks like." Natsu said aloud as he read the list of names.

"Well.. me and my buddy here are gonna go have our standoff. Have fun Natsu." Gildarts laughed as he grabbed Laxus by the head and wrapped his right arm around his neck.

"Great.." Laxus sighed over what Gildarts was doing to him, thought he didn't mind the fighting part.

"Gildarts.. Laxus. Don't hurt each other too severely. You're both already on the teams, so I need you both. Got it?" Natsu told Gildarts as he watched them leave to fight.

"Alright.. fine. I'll go easy on the kid." Gildarts laughed and waved good bye.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Laxus yelled as Gildarts pulled him away.

"Master, I'm surprised you didn't want to watch that fight." Freed told Natsu as he walked up to him and watched as Gildarts took Laxus away.

"Yeah.. actually I really do. Though I've got to watch the bunch of you sadly." Natsu sighed.

"Alright, everyone to the side of the arena please!" Mirajane yelled as she pointed to a spot to the side of the arena.

"So Gajeel, who you want to fight?" Natsu asked Gajeel as he stopped him from walking towards the edge of the arena.

"Hmm.. him." Gajeel replied to Natsu as he pointed towards Jet.

"Jet! Get over here, you're fighting Gajeel." Natsu yelled and waited for a Jet to walk over to him.

"The first battle! Gajeel vs Jet! Go!" Natsu yelled and ran out of the way as the fight begun.

"I thought you were going to have people on the list fight eachother not fighting people over here.." Alzack commented as Natsu walked up to him and started watching the fight.

"Hm.. No. That wouldn't do what I want to see. I just want to see how strong they've come. So they can fight whoever they want." Natsu replied to Alzack as they watched the first attack be launched by Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled as he sent a iron-like gray stream at Jet who instantly disappeared and appeared in another spot.

"Phew.. sheesh that always scary." Jet laughed and took off.

"High Speed: Slash!" Jet yelled and sent a wave of air from his leg as he kicked away from Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon's sword!" Gajeel yelled before Jets attack hit him and with his ono sword Gajeel blocked the attack but was pushed back some.

"High Speed: kick!" Jet yelled and used his speed once again so he would appear in front of Gajeel and hit him.

"Not happening." Gajeel yelled and ducked under Jet's attack as he dodged the attack.

"Not bad.. you're keeping up." Jet laughed.

"Geehee." Gajeel laughed as he smiled. He was enjoying this fight.

"Should we?" Natsu asked Erza from the side of the arena.

"The whole goal of this is to see if they can keep up and fight against S-class like people. Gajeel can, so I think he passes." Erza replied to Natsu.

"This fight is over!" Natsu yelled out to Jet and Gajeel as they were about to go at it again.

"Huh?! This fight is just barely starting!" Gajeel yelled back at Natsu.

"I know.. but that isn't the point of this fight. It's just to test you Gajeel." Natsu replied.

"Alright.. So who's going to be the next fight?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she looked down at the board of names.

"Easy.. I want to get rid of a few people off this list." Natsu replied and smirked.

"The next fight is Lucy vs Cana!" Natsu yelled.

"W-what?" Lucy gasped.

"Alright.. let's go!" Cana yelled with a beer in her hand. She was drunk like normal.

"Hey.. Isn't this unfair?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Not really.. Cana is strong. Almost S-class, if you can't defeat her then you won't make it in the Grand Magic Games." Natsu replied as he was straight forward worth it. Basically, Natsu just called Lucy weak.

"Fine.." Lucy mumbled and ran out to the middle of the arena to begin fighting with Cana.

"Cana vs Lucy! Go!" Natsu yelled.

"I open the gate of the Lion: Loke!" Lucy yelled aloud and Loke appeared from a door as he walked out.

"This is gonna be easy." Cana laughed as she took out a card.

"Hey Master! Let me show you some of the new cards I've got. I'm gonna one-hit K.O. Lucy." Cana yelled with laughter.

"Hmm? If she does that would be interesting.." Natsu said aloud.

"Agreed.. It would show how much stronger she's gotten." Erza replied to Natsu and agreed with him.

"Yeah right, like I would let that happen! Let's go Loke!" Lucy yelled and tarted running towards Cana with Loke by her side.

"Sorry Lucy.. and Loke.. also everyone else. This might be a bit cheap. Card Magic: Strip!" Cana yelled and before she threw her card she apologized to everyone standing.

Poof!

Smoke covered Lucy once Cana threw her card.

"H-hot!" Loke stopped running and looked at Lucy as his nose started pouring blood out of it.

"This is way better then the new issues of Sorcerer's Weekly!" Macao and Wakaba yelled as blood gushed out of there noses.

"Yup.. Cana really used a cheap one there." Natsu laughed as he moved Mirajane I front of him and buried his face into her face to get the image out of his head.

"Oh my." Mirajane giggled as she covered her mouth and her cheeks went red.

"W-what? Whys everyone looking at me?" Lucy asked. "And when did it get so chilly?" Lucy quickly asked another question as she felt the wind rub against her.

"Heh.. so you shave that part yourself I see." Cana laughed as she pointed at Lucy's upper thighs.

"Huh? Gah!" Lucy shrieked as she looked down to see no clothing but her belt. Lucy quickly tried to cover her parts but was not able to.

"Alright, this fight is over. Cana has won and someone give Lucy something to cover up!" Erza yelled and informed everyone.

"Once Lucy's got clothing on again the next fight will be Freed vs Bickslow." Natsu informed everyone as one of the men took there shirts off to help cover Lucy.

"Hey mommy.. why's Lucy got those two huge balls on her chest?" Asuka asked aloud as she was sitting on Alzack's shoulder.

"Uh..." Alzack attempted to think of answer.

"Um.. just because. You'll find out when your older." Bisca replied to her daughter as sweat fell from her forehead.

"I think one of you two really need to talk to Lucy about not losing her clothing a every battle she gets into." Natsu suggested to both of his wives.

"I agree.. her clothing is always getting torn or she's always stripping like gray during a battle." Mirajane giggled.

"Ready when you are master." Freed said aloud once he got into the middle of the arena with Bickslow.

"On 3 the fight will commence." Natsu yelled.

"3. 2. 1. Go!" Natsu started to yell and begun the fight between Freed and Bickslow.

"Let's go my babies!" Bickslow yelled and with his babies he started running at Freed

"Dark Écriture: Wings!" Freed yelled as he wrote runes on his arms and everyone watched as purple wings got released from his back. Right away Freed pushed off into the air.

"My babies! Let's fly!" Bickslow yelled as he watched Freed and jumped onto one his puppets to start flying into the air.

"Baryon Formation!" Bickslow yelled as he took to the air and his babies starting to make a circle. Once they were in a circle they begun to spin till they glowed.

Boom!

"Hm.. no thank you Bickslow." Freed said aloud as he turned into runes and disappeared as his Bickslow's attack missed him. Freed then reappeared behind Bickslow.

"Dark Écriture: Fear." Freed pointed at Bickslow and everyone watched as Bickslow stopped and grabbed his head.

"This.. Is fake.. This is fake." Bickslow muttered as he calmed his breath.

"We know each other very well." Freed laughed as he unsheathed his sword and pushed off toward Bickslow.

"Woah there!" Bickslow yelled as he broke through Freed's runes and dodged his sword.

"Amazing, they're both even and easily dodging each other's attacks." Levy said aloud as she watched the fight.

"Yeah.. they're a great team." Jet told Levy as he also watched the fight.

"Is this fight about done Natsu?" Erza asked a Natsu as she watched the fight. "No wonder why Master Makarov had them in the running for S-class." Erza told herself as she continued to watch the fight.

"Yeah.. we are." Natsu sighed as he overly enjoyed standing them fight.

"The fight is over! Please come back!" Mirajane yelled once she heard Natsu say the fight is over.

"Alright.. thank you master for allowing us to show how strong we are." Freed flew to Natsu and told him as he stopped his magic.

"Yeah, thanks." Bickslow agreed with Freed.

"Yeah!" Bickslow's babies repeated.

"Welcome, let's see... ahh.. looks like we have Gray next." Natsu said aloud as,he smiled to himself.

"Alright, who am I fighting?" Gray asked Natsu as he got up from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Don't know, who you want to fight?" Natsu asked Gray.

"I don't care, just give me a fight so I can show you strong I am." Gray replied back to Natsu.

"You sure?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"Yeah.." Gray replied with a confused look.

"Alright, Erza have fun." Natsu spoke as he looked Gray in the eyes. Fear, that's the first thing he saw.

"Gray you better give it all you've got." Erza provoked him as she started walking towards the middle of the arena. She already knew why she was chosen. To test Gray and to see what he would do when he faces someone stronger than him.

"Alright, let's go!" Gray yelled as he made it to the middle,of the arena and got into a fighting stance.

"Come at me whenever you want." Erza replied as she took her jacket off with her requip magic and requiped a single steel sword.

"Ok.. but aren't you going to switch into a armor set?" Gray asked before he started to attack.

"No, there's no need for it." Erza answered Gray with a demonic smile.

"Fine! Ice-Make: Sword!" Gray yelled and made a sword out of his ice Mage magic.

Gray went into a full sprint as he charged at Erza thinking if he used all his power with his sword he could move Erza's sword and hit her.

"Gah!" Gray screamed as Erza easily blocked his attack with her single sword and pushed his sword away. Erza gave Gray a nick of his arm as she finished blocking his attack easily.

"Ice-Make: Bow!" Gray yelled and made a now of his ice make magic. "Ice-Make: Arrows!"

"Come on now. Gray it feels like you've gotten weaker." Erza laughed as she cut Gray's arrow in half as it was shot at her.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Gray muttered. Nothing he did so use worked.

"Ice-Make:Hammer!" Gray yelled and jumped into the air. Gray slammed the hammer down on Erza as he used his force from his body to push down on her.

Crack.

Gray watched as his hammer he held started to crack and break in his hands.

"Like I said, give me all you've got Gray." Erza said aloud as she briught her sword back down from being over her head. When Gray slammed his hammer down in Erza she had thrusted her sword into his hammer to stop it from hitting her.

"Damn! Ice-Make: Cannon!" Gray yelled as he ran away from Erza and turned around to make his next thing. Gray made his cannon out of ice and started to charge his cannon to fire at Erza.

Boom!

A stream of ice was fired at Erza.

"Gray.. you really need more time to train." Erza told Gray as the smoke cleared from Gray's attack. A dot of blood rolled down Erza cheek. As Erza used her sword to block Gray's attack a single piece of ice broke off and sliced her.

"That that was my strongest attack. Yet.. it barely gave her a paper cut." Gray whispered to him self.

She was strong before the 7 year time skip. Now she was even stronger and way past a monster. "And.. Natsu's stronger then her." Gray muttered. His old team and friend that had gotten left behind were truly stronger than him.

"This fight is over, Gray's learned his lesson." Erza said aloud and smiled at Gray.

Gray only looked up to see Erza walk away from the Erza unharmed as he was heavily breathing.

"Alright.. let's see. Who else?" Natsu said aloud as he looked at his board.

"Hey Mira. You want your brother?" Natsu asked Mirajane as he looked at her next to him.

"Hm.. Sure." Mirajane happily agreed.

"W-wait! It's not manly to fight my sister!" Elfman yelled.

"Alright then. You don't get a chance to fight in the Grand Magic Games then." Natsu replied to Elfman's scream as he crossed his name from the board.

"W-wait.. it's manly to fight in the Grand Magic Games though! Look at how manly my muscles are! I've trained!" Elfman yelled.

"Elfman. It's your decision. You fight against Mira or you don't participate." Natsu told Elfman with a very hard tone of voice.

Elfman looked at Mirajane the back at Natsu. "B-but." Elfman tried to say.

"It's not manly to complain." Natsu replied back to Elfman with a smirk.

"Damn.. he's really going to make Elfman fight Mira?" Macao whispered to Wakaba.

"Yeah.. but works for us. We get to see Mirajane's sexy outfit." Wakaba replied with a perverted smile.

"F-fine, I'll fight her." Elfman replied as he slowly walked toward to the middle of the arena.

"Good luck!" Natsu yelled to Elfman as he watched Mirajane also walk toward the middle of the arena.

"Take Over: Beast Soul!" Elfman yelled as he started his take over and transformed into the beast that once hurt Lisanna.

"Take Over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane yelled as she started her regular take over. She didn't need the strength to defeat Elfman.

"Raagghh!" Elfman roared and went running towards Mirajane with his arm out ready to punch.

Mirajane just stayed where she was and demonically smiled at him.

Crack!

Boom!

Mirajane caught Elfman's punch and flipped him up In to the air as if it was nothing.

"Elfman.. you're gonna have to try harder." Mirajane laughed aloud.

"Ow..." Elfman moaned as she stood back up for being thrown.

"Raagghh!" Elfman roared again and went charging towards Mirajane.

"Elfman.. brute force won't do anything. You need strategies." Mirajane sighed as Elfman went running towards her.

Boom!

Everyone watched as Mirajane slammed her fist into Elfman's face and rocketed him into the side of the arena.

"Well.. this fight sucked to watch." Natsu sighed.

"It wasn't going to be a good one Natsu. It wasn't the reason why Mirajane fought him." Erza replied with a laugh at Natsu's reaction.

"Yeah... I know. But he could've tried a tiny bit harder. Seriously how's getting knocked out in two hits manly?" Natsu asked.

"It isn't.." Warren nervously replied to Natsu as he watched the fight.

"Hopefully he's learned a new lesson." Mirajane said aloud as she walked back to Natsu and decided to sit in his lap.

"Who we got next?" Erza looked over to Natsu and asked.

"Juvia and Wendy. But Wendy's not fighting. I'll just have her train with you or Mira for a few days." Natsu replied back to Erza. Wendy was still like a little sister to him.

"So then the last person is Juvia?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Yup! Juvia who you want to fight?" Natsu yelled and looked over to Juvia.

"Juvia wants love rival!" Juvia yelled and looked over at Lucy who was still only wearing someone's shirt.

"W-what.. why me?! I don't like Gray!" Lucy yelled.

"What do you mean? You've done things with him already." Natsu yelled over to Lucy and made sure Juvia could hear.

"Wait.. what?" Gray asked.

"Juvia must kill Lucy!" Juvia screamed and ran towards Lucy.

"That was a bit mean Natsu.. I think I might be rubbing off on you." Mirajane giggled.

"Hurry Macao and Wakaba! Grab the blow up pool and find some mud!" Makarov yelled with a perverted smile.

"Where?! Someone use there magic and fill this with mud!" Macao yelled.

"Glad they haven't changed much.." Natsu laughed and watched as Juvia jumped onto Lucy.

"Mira.. I think I agree with Natsu. We need to have a talk with Lucy about losing her clothing." Erza sighed as watched Juvia use her water to hit Lucy. Juvia's water attack was sharp so it ripped Lucy's shirt off of her so she was once again naked.

"Woo!" Master Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba screamed as blood gushed out of their noses.

"See! What are those two big balls on her chest?" Asuka yelled as she tugged on her mother's hand.

"Um.. we'll tell you later when you grow up. Don't worry about them." Bisca replied to her daughter.

"But mommy's aren't as big." Asuka told her mother as she looked up at her.

"Uh.. don't ask." Bisca sighed as she became a bit grumpy.

"Ouch.." Natsu chuckled at what he heard from Asuka talking to her mother.

"Yeah.." Mirajane giggled.

"Juvia must be the only one that a Gray loves!" Juvia screamed as she continued to fight Lucy.

"Juvia I don't like Gray!" Lucy yelled as she was whipped by Juvia's water.

"Woo!" Master Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba screamed as even more blood bursted out of their noses.

"Juvia.. calm down. The fight's over." Natsu yelled to stop the fight.

"Juvia will calm down.." Juvia sighed as she gradually walked away from Lucy who had red marks all over her body from being whipped by Juvia's water.

"So who's on the teams?" Gray asked Natsu as everyone watched the smallish cat fight between Juvia and Lucy.

"Sometime tomorrow I'll tell you all. I'm going to sleep on it and think for a bit." Natsu replied to Gray's question as he stood up and started walking out of the arena with Mirajane and Erza.

"Hmm.. what happened to Laxus and Gildarts?" Natsu asked aloud as he walked.

"No idea.." Erza replied.

* * *

"Alright so Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, and Wendy for the Fairy Tail Team A. We'll need one more person for that." Erza said aloud as she sat on the bed with Mirajane and Natsu.

"What about the other team?" Natsu asked Erza as he looked over her shoulder at her papers. Erza was curdled up and relaxing in Natsu's lap as he leaned back against the bed rest while they worked. Their goal was to get the two teams figures out.

Mirajane was lying next to them as she was designing outfits for all the teams.

"The other team will be Gildarts, Gray, Jet, Droy, Freed, and Bickslow. So that team is already completed." Erza answered Natsu's question as she looked at her piece of paper.

"Hm.. who else do we have that could fit the first team? All of the first team are dragon slayers." Natsu sighed as he started to think.

"Well.. there's Cana, Juvia, Evergreen, or Elfman." Erza suggested.

"Yeah.. but. Cana is the strongest out of that team, Evergreen is the second strongest, and Elfman.. eh." Natsu told Erza.

"Eh.. Elfman still has problems. He uses force instead of strategies. Like you used to do." Mirajane pipped in and poked Natsu with her foot.

"Mhm.. and I learned." Natsu replied to Mirajane and held Mirajane's leg as he ran his hands up her leg.

"Don't go any higher or everyone in this hotel will know what we're doing." Mirajane giggled as she felt Natsu run his hand all the way up towards her panties.

"Dang.. we need to get someone to make us sound runes tomorrow." Natsu noted to himself as he wrapped his arms around Erza and snuggled his head into Erza's shoulder.

"Well. I'll put Cana down for the team. Hopefully it will give it some balance as right know that team is basically dead in the water if we get a mobile challenge." Erza told Natsu as she wrote down Cana names for the first team.

"So.. Fairy Tail Team A is Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Wendy, and Cana as a reserve. Fairy Tail Team B is Gildarts, Gray, Jet, Droy, Freed, and Bickslow as a reserve." Erza read aloud to Natsu and Mirajane.

"Cool.. that's done and look at these. Won't these look so good?" Mirajane asked as she pointed to her sketch book where she made the team outfits. Fairy Tail Team A's outfits were all purple with black and Fairy Tail Team B's outfits were all black with white.

"Natsu everything ok?" Erza asked as she looked at Mirajane's sketches and looked at Natsu who was staring out the window.

"Something's not right.." Natsu muttered.

"What you mean?" Mirajane asked as she lifted her right eye brow up.

"Move!" Natsu screamed as he pushed Mirajane from the bed and pushed himself with Erza off the other side.

Crack! Ping!

All three of them looked up where they had just been and exactly where Natsu was sitting was a arrow stuck in the bed.

"What the.. what's going on?" Erza asked as she looked at the arrows.

"So.. the rumors are true. We do have a traitor in the council." Natsu sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mirajane asked Natsu.

"That arrow looks like it was meant for me. Aka.. someone's trying to kill me." Natsu sighed.

"Great.. now we don't be able to sleep soundly or know when we're safe." Erza sighed as she became a bit nervous. She didn't want anything happening to Natsu.

"We'll be fine.. let's grab Levy and Freed and ask them to put some runes around our room. Also let's switch rooms before that." Natsu suggested as he got up off the floor.

"Alright, let's go." Mirajane sighed and also got up off the floor.

* * *

"All teams be ready. By midnight both teams need to be in their room and be together. I don't know why but those are the rules. Got it?" Natsu asked everyone as they all sat around the main bar of the hotel they were at.

"Sure.. so in an hour we all head up to the room." Laxus stated as he took a sip of his beer and pressed a bag of ice to his eye. Laxus for some reason had a black eye.

"Will do.." Gildarts sighed as he held a bag of ice to his arm. For some reason Gildarts had a large purple bruise on his arm.

"Good, whatever happens I hope you all do well." Natsu told everyone and smiled as he left the Fairy Bar.

"So if everything goes right, both our teams should beat the preliminary with ease. Hopefully the event is easy for them." Erza told Natsu as she followed him outside and started walking with him.

"Good.. so where are we going exactly?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she walked next to Natsu and followed him to wherever he was going to.

"We're going hunting for a bit." Natsu replied to Mirajane with a smirk.

"The people who've been after us?" Erza questioned.

"Mhm.. I talked to a few people on the magic council and was given the ok to go hunt them down. Also if there's someone else connected to them I'm suppose to hunt them down as well." Natsu answered Erza's question.

"Ok.. can we know their names?" Erza asked as she tried getting some information.

"Yeah. It might be helpful to me and Erza so we could help you. We don't want you doing all the work." Mirajane agreed with Erza and kissed Natsu on his cheek.

"Mm.. I shouldn't.." Natsu sighed.

"But you will, right?" Erza whispered in Natsu's ear and kissed his cheek.

"Fine.. but on the way back you owe me. Got it?" Natsu sighed and told Erza and Mirajane.

"Deal." both Erza and Mirajane replied back to Natsu with a very big smile.

"We're hunting down the dark guild Phantom Knight. Also a man named Crawford.. he was a member of the magic council but recently our information's been showing he's working with the dark guilds for some reason." Natsu informed Erza and Mirajane.

"Phantom Knight.. that's a very large dark guild. We would need help. Are you sure that only the three of us should be going?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Who says all three of us are going?" Natsu replied with a smirk.

"W-what? Who else is going?" Erza asked with a bit of a shock that Natsu had already planned ahead.

"Natsu!" Both Erza and Mirajane looked to the side and saw a pink haired girl running straight at Natsu.

"Wa- oof!" Natsu yelled as he was talked down to the ground.

"Hey Meredy.." Natsu sighed as Meredy hugged Natsu.

"You really need to calm down Meredy.." Ultear sighed as she walked out of the shadows with Jellal.

Without realizing where they were walking to Natsu had walked Mirajane and Erza to a back isle.

"Uh.. Master Natsu is everything alright?" Ultear asked as she saw Natsu's expression go sour and he got up from the ground.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE LATE! I wanted you on one of the teams so I didn't need to send a drunken girl!" Natsu yelled at Jellal and hit him on his head.

"Eh.. sorry." Jellal replied as a drip of sweat rolled down his head.

"Mhm.. I'll see about switching you in after this job is done." Natsu sighed.

"And how will you do that? The magic council is still after Jellal." Erza asked Natsu as she used her hands to show fake quotations marks. The magic council wasn't really after Jellal anymore because Natsu struck a deal with them.

"Easy. Mystogan." Natsu replied with a smirk and started walking towards the directions of the city gates.

"True.. he could easily pass as Mystogan.." Mirajane announced as she thought to herself.

"Hey.. shouldn't we get back to the topic?" Ultear asked as she started walking towards Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza as they all started walking.

"We are. We're walking towards their camp now." Natsu laughed.

"You've already figured everything out I see." Jellal laughed as he agreed with Natsu.

"Yup." Natsu replied with a smile.

"You two ok?" Natsu asked Erza and Mirajane as he looked over and some them getting a bit pissed.

"You Idiot! You can plan something like this but you can't plan children?!" Erza and Mirajane together yelled at Natsu.

"Uhh.." Natsu started to say.

"Talk about that later.. we've got a friend stalking us." Ultear whispered to everyone.

"Interesting." Natsu replied to Ultear and sniffed the air for there the scent of said person.

"Does it match?" Ultear asked Natsu.

"Mhm.. smells exactly like one of the guys." Natsu replied.

"Erza. If you could." Natsu told Erza as he looked at her.

"Alright, I'll be back." Erza sighed as she smiled at Natsu. Erza departed from the group and quickly disappeared.

"We'll be there soon so be ready." Natsu told everyone.

"Gah!"

"Erza's gotten quicker." Meredy noted as they all heard a scream.

"Of course she has." Mirajane replied to Meredy.

"He isn't following us any longer." Erza said aloud as he ran up to them and looked up. Above them was a symbol of Crocus, Fiore's capital city.

"So in just a mile we reach the camp." Natsu stated as he stopped at the gates.

"So.. we're just going to barge in?" Jellal asked Natsu.

"Yup.. none of them would be ready so it would be the fastest way. Also we should be able to catch Crawford." Natsu replied.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza yelled as she decided to use one of her old armor sets.

"Take Over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane yelled as she started her magic.

"You all ready?" Natsu asked as he lit his hands on fire. The fire was no ordinary fire though, the fire he was using was pure white.

"Let's go!" Ultear said aloud with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright." Meredy sighed and got ready to push off.

"Lead the way." Jellal told Natsu.

Natsu pushed off from where he was as the solid ground under him cracked. Natsu, Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy where all running full blast straight at the camp. Erza and Mirajane pushed off towards the camp from the sky.

"Fairy Flame Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled as he arrived at the camp and sent a spiral of white fire in a stream at his first enemy.

"Gah!" people started to scream as they were hit.

"Heavenly Beams!" Jellal yelled as he started to send out white beams of light at people.

"I'm beginning to think we really didn't need to be here.." Ultear sighed as she arrived with Meredy behind her. Natsu and Jellal in two hits took out half of the camp.

"True.." Meredy giggled.

"The air is clear, was a few of them but they have been taken out." Mirajane yelled as she and Erza landed on the ground. Natsu and Jellal were still fighting the rest of the men.

"So the black haired woman thinks perverted thoughts about her master I see." a voice said aloud from behind Ultear.

Ultear right away turned around with a slightly red face.

"W-what?" Ultear stuttered.

"You." the man spoke as Ultear saw him and pointed at her. "Think perverted things about that man." The man told Ultear as he pointed at Natsu.

"W-what.. and what kind of magic allows you to find that kind of stuff anyways?" Ultear asked.

"My name is Manis and I'm an A-class wizard of the dark guild Phantom Knight. I use perverted magic to fight people." Manis told Ultear as he bowed. He was a skinny man with brown hair. He has scars across his face and arms as he wore a jacket and torn pair of pants.

"P-perverted magic?" Mirajane stuttered as she looked shock.

"HOW DOES SOMEONE IN A DARK GUILD USE PERVERTED MAGIC?" Erza yelled as all 4 girls sweat dropped.

"No.. that's not a good question. The real question is why is Ultear having perverted thoughts about our husband?!" Mirajane screamed as she looked at Ultear. There was now a very pissed demon in front of Ultear.

"I can explain..?" Ultear sighed.

"Perverted Magic g-." Manis started to yell as he started casting his magic spell. He was quickly interrupted by Mirajane as she slammed her fist into Manis's face.

"Explain.. now!" Mirajane yelled at Ultear.

"Uh.. I can't." Ultear sighed as her cheeks grew red.

Boom!

All four girls looked to the site to see two massive explosions go off.

"Anyone find Crawford?" Natsu asked as he calmly walked towards the girls.

"No, looks like he wasn't here." Erza replied to Natsu.

"Let's head back then, Phantom Knight really didn't stand a chance against you two." Ultear said aloud as she tried getting away and distract Mirajane.

"Alright, but when we get back we're having a nice talk. Ok?" Mirajane asked as she rested her hand on Ultear's shoulder.

Ultear gulped as they all started their brief walk back to the Fairy Bar.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he looked at Ultear.

"O.. nothing." Ultear lied as she felt the eyes of a demon staring at her.

"Dumbass perverted magic user.." Ultear muttered to herself and they went back to the Fairy in silence.

* * *

"Hey.. why's everyone in the main bar know?" Natsu asked as he opened the door to the Fairy Bar. Inside were all the teams cheering and drinking with everyone in Fairy Tail.

"Heh! Why not! Both Fairy Tail A and B made it past the preliminary event, didn't you see?" Gildarts informed Natsu.

"Uh.. no. Was a bit busy finishing something up." Natsu replied to Gildarts as he grabbed a seat and sat down.

"So what ranks did we get or what numbers?" Erza asked as she joined Natsu.

"We don't know. We were only told that we got in." Laxus informed Natsu as he continued to drink his beer. He was sitting at a table with Cana who was drinking beer right out of a barrel.

"Interesting.. so we'll know tomorrow then. That's good to know." Natsu laughed.

"By the way Cana, you still want to be a part of the team or do you want to get switched out?" Natsu turned around and asked Cana.

"Hmm.. does it mean I get to drink more beer?" Cana asked Natsu.

"Yup." Natsu answered with a laugh. It was a question he was expecting from Cana.

"Then sure, switch me out." Cana replied back as she picked up her barrel and continued to drink her beer.

"Alright thanks." Natsu told Cana and got up.

"Well.. I'm going to head to bed early. Fairy Tail Team A and B, make sure you get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow's the first big day." Natsu told everyone.

"You're lucky.. we'll talk about what happened later." Mirajane told Ultear and walked towards Natsu as she left a very nervous Ultear.

"Night everyone." Mirajane yelled and followed Natsu up the stairs towards there room. Erza quickly followed behind.

* * *

"Hello and welcome everyone to the Grand Magic Games. I'm your host Chapati Lola! With me is Yajima a former Magic Council member. Also with me Is Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced to everyone as the Grand Magic Games arena filled with cheering fans.

"Hello and welcome." Yajima announced as he waved to all the fans from the announcement area. "We will be pod casting this and explain to you what happens throughout the 5 days of the Grand Magic Games."

"Hi! And welcome! Make sure you cheer for Blue Pegasus because we're gonna win!" Jenny cheered as she cheered for Blue Pegasus.

"Hello and welcome I'm your host Mato!" Mato yelled as he flew up into the air and started to look around at all the cheering fans.

"In just a few minutes we're gonna bring out the guilds to see who made it through the preliminary event." Mato informed everyone as he flew around arena.

"Well here comes the first group! In eighth place Its Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapati yelled as he informed everyone and the crowd went wild.

"Now this is a bit embarrassing.. we just made it." Gildarts sighed as they walked into the open arena of screaming fans.

"Fairy Tail is known as the rowdy guild and being the number one guild. Let's hope these 6 Fairy Tail wizards can show it!" Yajima informed everyone as everyone watched Gildarts, Gray, Jet, Droy, Freed, and Bickslow walk out.

"Next up is a wild guild! In seventh place is Quatro Cerberus!" Chapati yelled and everyone started cheering at Quatro Cerberus.

"Quatro Cerberus is known for it's wild party's and fights." Yajima informed everyone as Jäger, Warcry, Rocker, Nobarly, Semmes, and Bacchus walked out cheering.

"Now we have the next guild in sixth place. Of all the the guilds, they have the most beautiful one. Let's bring them out! The all women's guild, Mermaid Heel!" Chapati yelled as hearts filled his eyes from the women he was looking at.

"Hey! They made it!" Natsu yelled as he waved at Kagura.

"They might be female, but they're one of the candidates of being the strongest guilds in Fiore." Yajima informed everyone as the crowed cheered and whisked for Beth, Araña, Risley, Kagura, and Millianna.

"Oo! they're coming out! It's the best guild of them all, in fifth place is Blue Pegasus!" Jenny yelled as she cut Chapati off.

"Men!" Ichiya yelled as he walked out with Hibiki, Ren, Eve, and a blue cat behind him.

"Hide me!" Erza yelled as she quickly went behind Natsu and ducked.

"The perfume! I smell it! Erza Scarlet my de-." Ichiya started to say but was stopped by Hibiki.

"Sorry Ichiya we don't need a reminder of last time." Ren sighed as he stopped Ichiya and walked off.

"Blue Pegasus is another great candidate as one of the strongest guilds. Though they have a weird theme of men.." Yajima explained as the girls in the arena started screaming and cheering.

"Now in fourth place we have a guild with a wizard saint! Lamia Scale!" Chapati yelled with excitement.

The crowd started cheering as Jura, Lyon, Toby, Yuka, and Chelia walking out.

"Lamia Scale will be a very tough guild to beat as Jura is the fifth wizard Saint." Yajima informed everyone.

"Another guild is coming out! they're relatively new but still strong. In third place it's Raven Tail!" Chapati yelled an she informed everyone.

"Raven Tail! What!" Makarov yelled from the stands where Raven Tail was standing at.

"Great.. this should be interesting." Natsu sighed as he saw Nullpudding, Flare, Obra, Kurohebi, and Alexsi walk out.

"Now let's bring out an even better guild. We've seen them grown huge this last year and are now competing against Fairy Tail as one of the strongest guilds. In second place it's Sabertooth!" Chapati yelled as Sabertooth entered the arena.

"So.. they did come." Mirajane sighed as she saw Minerva, Yukino, Orga, Rufus, and Larmin walk out.

"Great.." Natsu sighed as the crowd went crazy with excitement.

"Sabertooth almost matches Fairy Tail in strength and has given Fairy Tail a run for their money in the recent years. Even now Sabertooth came a few ranks higher then them. Just shows that they're strong." Yajima informed everyone.

"O really?" Natsu whispered with a smirk. There was still one spot left and Fairy tail Team A was still missing.

"And now. The first place team, the one that beat the preliminary match the fastest. Fairy.. wait what?" Chapati asked as he looked at his note card.

"How interesting.." Yajima laughed.

"How is this fair?!" Jenny yelled.

"The first place team.. Is Fairy Tail Team A!" Chapati yelled as the Fairy Tail Team A came out into the arena.

"Yay! Fairy Tail Team A won first!"

Everyone's face went white as they turned around to see who cheered. Mavis Vermilion sat behind them cheering.

"Mavis..!" Natsu and Master Makarov screamed in shock.

"W-what are you doing here?" Natsu stuttered.

"I was bored at Tenrou Island.." Mavis replied with a smile.

"Alright.." Natsu sighed and looked over at Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Wendy, and Mystogan walk out.

"How is that fair!?" Jenny yelled.

"Well.. technically speaking every guild was allowed two teams. It's just that Fairy Tail was strong enough to get both of their teams in." Yajima informed everyone of the rules.

"How interesting.. so both Fairy Tail Teams can stay!" Chapati yelled.

"So that's our eight teams competing in the Grand Magic Games. Now let's prepare for the first event!" Mato yelled excitingly as the crowd cheered over excitement.

* * *

Someone where far, far away there was a man slowly walking towards Crocus. Though he was several hundred miles away.

"I can feel it..." the man sighed as he smiled.

"I know it..." the man cried as he continued it smile.

"How long has it been since I saw you?" The man continued to cry as tears rolled down his pale skin.

"My demons.. even my book could never kill him."

The man stopped where he was and looked up as his black hair moved out of his red eyes. The man who was walking towards Crocus was the man name Zeref.

"Natsu.. it's almost time." Zeref cried as he remembered the last time he saw Natsu when he was young.

~~~Flashback~~~

The forest was lush green but was for some reason dying. A man walked through that same forest and all around him the forest was dying.

The trees, grass, flower, and even the animals were just withering away and dropping dead as he walked through it.

But what he never knew was that this same forest was a home to a large red fire dragon and a small pink haired child.

"Hey.. why is everything around you dying?" a small voice asked.

Zeref turned around as quickly as he could to yell and hoped the child would survive.

"So are you going to stop killing the plants?" the small voice asked again.

"He's alive. He's alive next to me." Zeref thought to himself as his eyes opened wide.

"Are you going to answer?" the small voice questioned Zeref.

"Um.. sorry. I was just letting my magic off." Zeref answered the small kid in front of him. The kid in front of him had short pink hair, a white scaly scarf, a ripped pair of shorts, and no shirt.

"Who are you?" the small boy asked Zeref.

"Me? My name is Zeref. What's yours?" Zeref asked the small child.

"Me? I'm Natsu." The small child answered.

"Alright Natsu.. and why are you in this forest?" Zeref questioned Natsu.

"I'm looking for my dad." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Such a innocent child.. how.. how can someone like him survive my magic?" Zeref thought to himself.

"And who's your dad?" Zeref asked Natsu.

"He's a red dragon." Natsu replied to Zeref with a giant smile.

"A dragon.. so maybe he doesn't know his parents." Zeref sighed to himself.

"Alright.. so what type of magic do you use?" Zeref asked Natsu as he was now trying to figure out how Natsu survived and is surviving around him.

"My dad taught me fire dragon slayer magic." Natsu replied with another giant smile.

"So.. It's not his magic. Weird." Zeref thought to himself.

"What about you?" Natsu asked Zeref.

"O.. I'm just traveling." Zeref replied to Natsu with a lie to not tell Natsu the real reason.

"Hm.. you staying in this forest?" Natsu asked Zeref.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Zeref replied to Natsu with a question if his own.

"Wanna travel together?" Natsu asked Zeref.

"Hm.. sure why not." Zeref replied back with a small smile. "Maybe I can learn about him and why he can survive my magic." Zeref thought to himself as he continued to walk with Natsu deeper into the forest.

~~~Flashback end~~~

"Soon.. just a few days we'll finally end this." Zeref smiled as he talked to himself and the wind which was howling around him.

Zeref was happy. He would see his friend that he hadn't seen in a long time soon and maybe finally die. A dream that he so hoped would come.

* * *

"So I hear the guild we payed got wiped out a few days ago." a demon asked as he felt a presence enter into his pitch black cave.

"Y-yes.. they were wiped." Crawford gulped as he looked at the demon in front of him. Sadly he didn't know which demon it was as he had a clock covered his body. All he knew was that this demon was from the dark guild Tarturus.

"And what about you? Has anyone figured out that you're working for us?" the demon quietly asked.

"No. The council still didn't know and still think I'm no danger to them." Crawford replied to the demon with a smile.

"Good. If you had been known about, I would have to kill you." the demon laughed.

"What should I do know? Should I find another dark guild to find and kill the guild master of Fairy Tail?" Crawford asked.

"Wait for new orders. There's been a rumor that Zeref might like the guild master of Fairy Tail alive so he could use him for himself or use his magic to live longer." The demon replied with a snicker.

"W-what how does Zeref know the guild master of Fairy Tail?" Crawford questioned over the new information.

'We're not sure. We're still trying to figure that out ourselves. So calm down. Wait for new orders and head back to Crocus so people don't start looking into you." The demon told Crawford as he slowly started walking out of the cave into the night.

"We must contact Zeref to make sure this is true. If not we need him dead. He is too big of a threat at the moment." the demon thought to himself as he walked away from the cave and leaving Crawford to do what he was told.

* * *

Oww.. chapter 5 hurt. Took way longer to write then expected. Sorry about that. I'll make sure to write it but quicker.

Though a few things I need to tell and ask you all..

This coming memorial weekend, I'm heading off to Momo con in the USA. So that should be fun but it might mean a delay in my writing once again.. :c

Another thing is I without realizing it, bashed on Lucy a tiny but in the small tournament between Fairy Tail. Sorry about that.

Three.. Natsu x Erza/Mirajane/Ultear/Meredy lemon? Up to you all.. I'm not adding Ultear and Meredy to Natsu, just maybe one lemon for a bit of fun ;) again up to you all.

Now for the story.

The first of a few flash backs with Zeref has been shown.. Each flash back Zeref will be closer to Natsu in Crocus. ;D for the big fight of course. Also the demons will start stirring. So in the next few chapters and days of the grand magic games you will see more of them appear. I also will be explaining the back story behind some of then. Example that free guy, I really want to go into detail with his back ground. Gonna be epic.

The exceeds... *caugh* I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I keep forgetting about them! Though! I promos you! They will have there moments like in the normal grand magic games. Also I plan to use them with Wendy when the demons come. So they are planned but I keep forgetting them. Though I did give them a moment in this chapter when happy reunited with Carla. And even said pantherlillys name... . sorry.

Now that the grand magic games days are starting you will all see the differences I add to it, you will see. I'm giving Freed and Bickslow some love also in this series. :D

Other than that.. Chapter 5 is done! Woo! Cya in chapter 6. I've got to do to write a chapter of magic can change someone first then chapter 6 of this one :p

Thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who is supporting this story. It means so much and I love reading all of your reviews. It gets me super excited seeing everyone favorite and following this story also. So again thank you so much! It means the world to me!

-ValinNight


	6. Chapter 6 - The Grand Magic Games Day1,2

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 6 - The Grand Magic Games Day 1 and 2

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. Theres only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"It's time! Let's bring out our participants and begin the first event!" Chapati yelled in excitement.

"Hm.. let's see who the guilds will send out." Yajima thought aloud as he looked at the teams.

"So who do you think will be sent out Mira?" Lisanna asked Mirajane as she looked down at the arena with the rest of Fairy Tail who weren't in the Grand Magic Games.

"Don't know, it's all up to the teams. But hopefully it's someone strong." Mirajane replied to Lisanna with a smile as she stood next to Natsu who she was leaning her head against.

"Hmm.. team b wouldn't send their strongest person in so I believe Gray will be it. For team A it's gonna be Rogue, that would be the smartest thing." Natsu said aloud as he thought about the teams.

"And why's that?" Laki asked Natsu as she was curious.

"Because you don't want to put your strongest out in the first match, also Rogue can use the shadows to hide. So whatever this event is, Rogue should be able to compete in it." Natsu answered Laki.

"And here they come out!" Mato yelled as everyone watched as the participants started walking towards the middle of the arena.

"Gray from Fairy Tail Team B! Beth from Team Mermaid Heel! Jäger from team Quatro Cerberus! Nullpudding from Team Raven Tail! Eve from Team Blue Pegasus! Rufus from Team Sabertooth! Lyon from Team Lamia Scale! And last but not least Rogue from Team Fairy Tail A!" Mato yelled as he informed everyone of the participants coming towards him in the middle of the arena.

Everyone in the crowd stated to cheer as the participants walked and waved.

"Now it's time to explain how the days of the Grand Magic Games will proceed. The first thing that'll happen each day will be an event followed by five battles." Chapati explained to everyone.

"The teams will earn points depending on how they performed in the event. For each event the team may pick 1 person to participate. In the by battle the sponsers will have a right to choose fighting pairs. The losing fighter will earn 0 points, whilst the winner gets 10. If it ends I a draw there will be 5 points distributed to each. Now Mato would you announce and explain our first event?" Yajima informed everyone and asked Mato a question.

"Of course, the first event is called hide and seek!" Mato announced and a massive spell appeared above everyone's head.

"What the.." Erza muttered as she looked above her. Above the arena was a massive spell starting to glow red now.

"The first event will take place in the city." Mato informed everyone as they watched the arena become a miniature city.

"What the..." Gray muttered as he disappeared and appeared one second later in the city.

"All wizards, the rules are that each member must find their opponents and hit them, but nobody knows where the others are. Whoever launches an attack first gains one point and the one who is hit loses one point, thus the game becomes hide and seek. To make matters harder, numerous clones of each contestant will walk around the city to confuse everyone. Attacking a clone will result in a one point deduction. Now that the rules have been explained, let the game begin!" Mato said as he explained the rules to the cheering crowd and 8 participants through his magic.

"3!" Mato yelled.

"2!" Yajima announced

"1!" Chapati excitingly announced

"Go! Mato yelled as the first event officially began.

"Alright, let's see how to find people.." Gray muttered as he started running off in between buildings.

"We have no way to tell who the real one is. Best bet is to just hide." Rouge muttered and uses his dragon slayer magic to go into the shadows.

"Hmm interesting the two Fairy Tail wizards are hiding and trying to figure out how to find people while the rest are just simply wadering around or blending in." Mato informed everyone as he spectated the city that the 8 participants were in.

"Gah!" Gray yelled as he was hit by a spiky arm.

"Team Raven Tail takes the first point!" Mato yelled as Gray disappeared.

"Really?" Gray asked aloud and stated to run. He was already negative one point.

"W-what?" Beth yelled and was sucker punched by Lyon.

"Lamia Scale takes a point!" Mato yelled.

"Heh! So there you are." Nullpudding laughed as he found Gray.

"Hey! Why are you going after me?" Gray yelled as he dodged Nullpuddings spiky arm.

"Eas- gah!" Nullpudding screamed as he disappeared in front of Gray.

"Hm. Annoying person." Rouge muttered as he came out if the shadows.

"Hey.. th-." Gray started to say but disappeared.

"Sorry, we might be in the same guild. But I'm still trying my hardest." Rogue announced and disappeared back into the shadows.

"Wow! Team Raven Tail loses it's pint and Fairy Tail A gains two points!" Mato informed everyone.

"O come on!" Gray screamed as looked up at the score and saw he was at negative 2.

"Team Quatro Cerberus gains a point as Jäger takes out Eve from Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced as he watched the fight.

"Hmm.. something isn't right." Erza sighed from Fairy Tail's area.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Sabertooth.. they came in second, yet they haven't done anything yet," Erza told Natsu.

"Hmm. yeah you're right. They haven't." Natsu replied back as he started to worry.

"Hmm.. maybe it's time. They're all calculated.." Rufus laughed from where he was standing on top of one of the buildings.

"Found someone!" Gray yelled as he spotted Rufus standing on top of a building nearby.

"Too late." Rufus laughed.

"Memory-make: a night of falling stars!" Rufus yelled as he formed a spell behind him. Rufus then sent 7 radiating bolts at the 7 other participants in the arena.

"Oh my! In a single move Sabertooth takes the lead!" Mato yelled as everyone watched all 7 bolts hit the other 7 particpants perfectly.

"It was a perfect spell to take the upper hand as the event ends." Yajima shared his thoughts to everyone as the a buzzer sounded to end the event.

"The scores are In, let's review them!" Chapati informed everyone as a small screen appeared in the middle of the arena and the city started to disappear.

"Sabertooth got 7 points, Fairy Tail A and Quatro Cerberus gain 1 point, and the rest of the teams gain no points!" Mato announced.

"Ouch.." Natsu sighed.

"Hm.. Sabertooth is definitely strong." Master Makarov said aloud as he looked impressed.

"Yeah, but it's only the first day." Natsu replied Master Makarov with a smile.

"Now don't settle down yet, it's time we move onto the next event!" Mato yelled in excitement as the participants of the previous event walked back to their specific areas.

"Next up is our 5 battles!" Chapati excitingly screamed to the crowd.

"Gramps.. tell me what happened later. I have a few things I need to take care of." Natsu told master Makarov as he turned around and started to walk out of Fairy Tail's area with Mirajane and Erza.

"Brat, where are you going?" Master Makarov called out as Natsu left.

"Magic council meeting." Natsu sighed and waved good bye as they left the arena.

Once they were alone and on their way Mirajane pulled Natsu's hand slightly.

"Hmm.. hey Natsu, Erza, I'm going to get head off. I need to go talk to Ultear and Meredy." Mirajane told Natsu and started heading off towards their hotel.

"Alright.. I'll go there after my meeting." Natsu called out as he waved Mirajane good bye and went to the meeting with Erza.

* * *

"Ugh.. that was boring." Natsu cried out as he walked out of two large wooden doors.

"That boring?" Erza asked with a giggle as she saw Natsu rest against a wall and sigh.

"Yeah.. only was about the damn safety of Crocus." Natsu sighed. With the dark guild attempting to murder him, the council wanted to make sure the city was safe enough for everyone.

"The safety of Crocus is important though." Erza laughed.

"Yeah.. but still boring." Natsu replied and started walking back towards their hotel with Erza.

"Ehh.. still, any news on how the games are going?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Nope, though I am but curious what Mirajane is up to." Natsu laughed.

"Hmm.. same. I knew she was going to talk to Ultear and Meredy but I don't know why." Natsu responded to Erza as they arrived at The Fairy and went inside. "Though it's probably because both Ultear and Meredy like Natsu too much." Erza thought to herself.

"Still, I don't know why." Natsu laughed as they started to climb the stairs.

"Mmmm."

"Fuck, why does this feel so good."

"Um.. I have a bad feeling about this." Natsu whispered aloud as they finished climbing the stairs and stopped at their room. Both him and Erza were hearing moaning through the wooden door.

"Mirajane.. you perverted demon." Erza sighed. "She's worse then me."

"Uh.. should we go in or what?" Natsu asked as he was afraid of what would happen if he walked in on Mirajane doing one of her perverted things. Though in his mind he really wanted to. It meant he could see his wife naked which was always a good thing.

"Shh.. just quietly and let's see how long untill they notice us." Erza whispered to Natsu with a perverted smile.

"Great.." Natsu sighed and slowly opened the door. It opened up to a small hallway with the bathroom to the right. If you finish going through the hallway it led to a large king sized bed with black and white sheets and comforts. Around the room was a few paintings and a simple wooden desk. A basic room.

But inside was also an exciting experience. Ultear and Meredy were on the bed, butt naked, and chained to the headboard as Mirajane was behind them. But Mirajane was holding two toys which she was thrusting into Ultear's and Meredy's soaking wet sex.

"Ahh.. it feels so good. B-but I want Master t-to be the one d-doing this to me." Meredy cried as she arched her back and moaned aloud.

"I don't know.. you're going to have to plead to him." Mirajane demonically giggled. "What about you Ultear." Mirajane asked after as she looked at her. Ultear was leaning her head on the headboard and moaning softly.

"H-hell no. W-whatever y-you do to me.. N-Natsu will be the one I cum to." Ultear moaned and cried out as she tried to hold herself back.

As Erza heard those two cries a very perverted idea came up into Erza dirty mind. Erza walked over to Natsu who was just staring at the three naked woman and grabbed his pants.

"What are you doing?" Natsu mouthed to Erza as quietly as he could and tried to stop Erza. Erza got her way and pulled Natsu's pants all the way down.

Erza grabbed hold of Natsu's now fully grown erection and pointed at Mirajane's wiggling butt with a perverted smile.

"O.." Natsu replied to Erza with a small whisper. Natsu finished taking his pants off and boxers off.

"Ahh.. Mm!" Mirajane screamed as she was surprised at something pushing through her sex and someone grabbing her by her hips. Mirajane glanced back and was greated by a pair of lips which she kissed back.

"Natsu.." Mirajane moaned as she broke her kiss and felt Natsu's first thrust into her.

"Natsu?!" Ultear heard Mirajane whisper and started to hear their skin slap together. Ultear turned around to see Natsu thrusting into Mirajane as she completely stopped thrusting the toys into Ultear's and Meredy's sex.

"Guess I'll have to finish this." Erza sighed as she grabbed the two toys from Mirajane's hands and thrusted them back into Ultear and Meredy.

"Mm.." Meredy moaned as she turned around and stared at Natsu.

"Turn around Ultear, you're going to cum while you watch Natsu and Mirajane fuck." Erza whispered as she leaned over to Ultear's ear.

"N-no.. stop." Ultear moaned as she felt pleasure beyond belief. Erza repeatedly thrusted the toy into Ultear's sex.

"Natsu.." Meredy moaned as she watched Natsu's erection thrust into Mirajane. It was almost funny for her. Just seconds ago Mirajane was the one dominating her but now Natsu was able to dominate her so easily.

"Natsu, move Mirajane near Ultear's and Meredy's face. I want them to watch closely." Erza told Natsu as continued to pound into Mirajane who couldn't stop her moaning.

"N-no.." Mirajane moaned out.

"Sorry." Natsu replied as he kissed her neck and picked her up.

Natsu jumped onto the bed with Mirajane in his arms and sat down as he leaned his back against the head board. Natsu then made sure Mirajane could watch his eyes and started to pound into her once again.

"T-that's mean.." Meredy moaned as she was now inches away from Mirajane's butt like Ultear. Both Meredy and Ultear had a perfect view of Natsu's erection thrusting into Mirajane dripping sex.

"N-no.. please. I want to cum with Natsu!" Ultear yelled as she held herself back from cumming.

"Here." Natsu sighed and pulled Ultear closer to him. Natsu pulled the toy which Erza was thrusting into her out and pushed hiw own two fingers into her sex.

"Natsu!" Ultear screamed as she moaned aloud and arched her back.

"Well.. that did it." Erza giggled as she watched Ultear cum. "So Meredy, you're next?" Erza asked as she grabbed Meredy by her legs and thrusted the toy into her sex deeper.

"Ahh.." Meredy moaned as she squeezed the blanket beneath her tightly.

"Ehh.. let's have a race?" Natsu grunted as he grabbed hold of Mirajane's hips tighter. He was sitting there thrusting into Mirajane as he licked his fingers that had Ultear's juice on them.

"Hmm.. challenge accepted. Let's see who can cum first. Mirajane or Meredy." Erza agreed and started thrusting the toy into Meredy faster.

"N-no.. I'm going to break. Don't.." Mirajane moaned aloud as she felt Natsu pick up his pace and pound harder into her.

"Aw.. you don't want to get pregnant?" Natsu replied to Mirajane's moan with an evil grin.

"Fuck you Natsu!" Mirajane screamed and buried her head into Natsu's chest.

"Mm.. Erza. Why don't you join the race?" Ultear asked as she crawled over to Erza and looked at her. Erza still had her Blue skirt and clothing on.

"S-stop." Erza told Ultear as she attempted to use her one hand to stop Ultear from pulling her skirt down. Erza already knew she wouldn't last long her self. Her panties were beyond wet and she kept staring off at Natsu's erection which was thrusting in and out of Mirajane with a slapping noise.

"N-no.. No. NO!" Meredy started to scream as she arched her back away from the bed. She couldn't hold back and just lost the challenge.

"Yes.." Mirajane sighed as she moaned once again and stopped holding back. "Natsu.. get me pregnant." Mirajane giggled as she grabbed Natsu's head and buried it into her large bouncing breasts.

"Mm.." Natsu grunted between Mirajane's breasts and filled Mirajane's sex with his white seed.

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed with joy as she came with him.

"Fuck.. I hate you." Erza moaned as she felt Ultear's finger push her panties aside and push into her soaking sex. She could've used her second hand which was now not needed by the breathing heavy Meredy but just let Ultear win as she wanted pleasure herself.

Click.

"You didn't." Erza whispered as her face went white.

"When did you steal the keys?" Mirajane whispered as she tried to calm down from her orgasm.

"Tough luck." Ultear said aloud as she looked at Erza who know had a chain on her wrist and the other chain was connect to Mirajane.

"I thought the one end of the chain was connected to the bed?" Erza asked.

"It was.." Ultear smirked.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Ultear then asked as she felt two strong hands grab her and turn her over onto her back.

"What do you mean? I thought this is what you wanted?" Natsu groaned as she pushed his erection into Ultear's sex.

Ultear started to moan as she felt something much larger then normal push open her tight sex and made her moan loudly.

"Natsu.. just don't get her pregnant. Your next cum is mine.." Erza moaned as she looked at Natsu and watched him thrust into Ultear. Ultear right away grabbed Erza by her thighs and pulled her sex down to her lips.

"Fuck.. that's hot." Natsu grunted as he continued to fuck Ultear and watch her lick and play with Erza's sex.

"If you want it, go for it." Mirajane sighed as she looked away from Natsu, Ultear, and Erza. Meredy and was staring at her sex which had Natsu's cum still leaking out it.

Meredy simply just smiled and pulled her chains with herself as she moved her head to Mirajane's sex and started to lick Natsu's cum out of Mirajane.

"Mira.. you're explaining how this happened later." Erza moaned out.

"Yeah.. I will. Pleasure first, explanation later." Mirajane moaned as she felt Meredy's tongue push into her and lick her sensitive spot.

"Fuck.. I can.. feel myself splitting open." Ultear cried out as the slapping sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room.

"Yeah.. took me and Mira a few weeks to adjust to it." Erza laughed and buried her sex back into Ultear's face.

"Mm.. you have no more." Meredy sighed as she left Mirajane's sex. She looked over to Natsu with a puppy dog eye face. She wanted more of his white cum.

"Fuck.. that face." Natsu moaned as he started to thrust into Ultear faster. Meredy wasn't just giving him a normal puppy dog eye face, her face was covered with drips of his and Mirajane's cum.

"N-no.. fuck. Too fast!" Ultear admittedly yelled. She was already close to cumming, but as Natsu started going fast she couldn't hold herself.

"Natsu!" Ultear yelled as she pushed Erza away from her face and arched her back as she felt her orgasm hit her.

"Fuck.. sorry Erza." Natsu moaned as he grabbed hold of Erza and rolled back onto his back with her. He right away pushed his erection into Erza and pounded into her.

"Natsu.. it's alright." Erza laughed. "I'm your wife, I've got to help you." Erza moaned as she rested her forehead against Natsu and kissed him.

"Not fair.." Ultear cried as she tried calming her breath down.

"Wives get his cum, girlfriends don't." Mirajane giggled as she crawled up to Natsu.

"Hey.. you're going to cum Inside of her, right?" Mirajane seductively whispered Into Natsu's ear as he continued to thrust into Erza.

All Natsu could do was open his eyes wide as he continued to thrust into Erza. Erza didn't let Natsu break there kiss and continued to hold herself down onto him.

"Come on.. fill her slutty pussy with your stringy hot white cum. Come on, I know you can feel it. You can even feel Meredy's tongue gliding over your hard dick as it penetrates deeply into your wife." Mirajane continued to seductively whisper into Natsu's ear as she left warm hot kisses down his face. She also saw Meredy crawl to Natsu's erection and started to run her tongue over it as he kept thrusting it into Erza.

Mirajane could tell Natsu was getting closer and closer to cumming into Erza. His face had started to go red and she could hear small grunts.

For Natsu he already felt the pressure hitting him and knew he was seconds away from cumming in Erza.

"Fuck, Natsu! Cum with me!" Erza stopped kissing Natsu and screamed.

"Fuck.." Natsu moaned as he let himself release his pressure inside of Erza and filled her with his cum.

"Fu.. ck.. that.. felt.. good.." Natsu sighed in between breaths.

"You say that yet your dick isn't going down." Meredy sighed as she stared at Natsu's erection and licked it. Though it was still standing up straight ready for action.

"Alright, then Meredy is the lucky one to finish Natsu off." Mirajane giggled as she grabbed Meredy hand and started to pull her towards Natsu. Meredy was now standing in front of Natsu and Mirajane was sitting by her leg.

"Wait.. give me a second." Natsu sighed.

"Why.. don't you want to fuck Meredy? See this? When I was originally thrusting the toy into her, it was almost too big for her." Mirajane told Natsu as she pointed to Meredy's sex which Natsu got a beautiful sight of.

"Don't lie to me." Natsu laughed as he slowly pulled himself up against the head board.

"I'm not.. have a look." Mirajane giggled as she slowly pushed her ring and middle finger into Meredy's sex.

"Ah.. that feels nice." Meredy moaned.

"See? I can barely move my fingers." Mirajane smirked as she moved her fingers around in Meredy's sex.

"Mm.. stop, I don't want to cum early." Meredy moaned from the pleasure as she rested her hand on Mirajane's head. Mirajane was just sitting there playing with Meredy's sex as Erza and Ultear were just lying down tired.

"Now, come on Meredy. Let's bring our master some pleasure." Mirajane smirked and started to crawl towards Natsu as she kept pulling Meredy to follow her.

"Fine, I'll make it better for you. I'll just have to make out with you as you fuck Meredy." Mirajane giggled as she straddled Natsu. Mirajane looked behind her and pulled Meredy by her ankles towards her self. Once Meredy was close enough, Mirajane pulled Meredy down so her sex was a mere inch away from Natsu's erection.

"Alright, I hope you enjoy Natsu." Mirajane whispered and captured Natsu's lips with her own as they both closed there eyes. As Mirajane made out with Natsu, Mirajane used her left arm to push on Meredy's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Meredy moaned as Natsu's erection forced her sex wider then she ever had it. Meredy was still a bit in shock as she wasn't ready for Mirajane to push on her.

"So.. this is what feels like to have Natsu's warm boiling dick in me." Meredy thought to herself as she felt her sex be filled just by Natsu's erection.

"O.. fuck." Natsu moaned aloud as he broke his kiss with Mirajane and squeezed her hips.

"Told you.." Mirajane whispered and pressed her lips to Natsu's once more.

"Meredy.. you've got to bounce up and down so you can make it better and more pleasurable for yourself and Natsu." Ultear told Meredy as she remained watching for the side. She had even brought one of her hands to her sex and started rubbing it.

"Yeah.. you do. If you want to pleasure my husband you need to make sure his dick feels your tightness." Erza giggled as she agreed with Ultear and started to rub her sex. As Erza pushed a single finger into her sensitive sex she could still feel the remaining sticky white cum in her.

"B-but.." Meredy started to say but felt a smooth skinned hand on her waist push up on her. She looked down to see Mirajane started to help push her up and down on Natsu's erection as she started to moan.

"N-Natsu..." Meredy moaned aloud.

"S-stop.." Natsu tried to moan In between kisses with Mirajane.

"Are you going to cum again Natsu?" Erza seductively whispered as she crawled over to Natsu with Ultear.

"Come on Meredy, faster!" Ultear pleaded as she grabbed Meredy and started to help her.

"It's going in and out of me faster!" Meredy yelled aloud with moans of passion.

"Mira.." Natsu moaned to her as his eyes went wide open. The sexy talk with the combination of Meredy's tight sex was already making him want to cum.

"Sorry Meredy." Mirajane said aloud and quickly pushed Meredy off Natsu's erection, pushing it straight into hers as he started to cum.

"Mm.. I had Natsu in me." Meredy sighed to herself as she crawled up into a ball and smiled.

"Natsu.. You cum way to much." Mirajane sighed as her heart beat was going nuts. She was not going to allow Natsu to somehow get another woman pregnant before her or Erza.

"Yeah.. but.. I thought.. that.. was.. a.. good.. thing." Natsu said In between deep breaths. He was still trying to get his breath back from making out with Mirajane and cumming into her.

"It is. Though we need to talk about a few things." Erza sighed as she pulled her self up to Natsu and rested her head on his chest. Erza could clearly hear Natsu's heart racing like a cheetah as Mirajane just continued to keep Natsu's erection inside of her.

"What.. do you mean?" Natsu asked as he wrapped his arm around Erza and started to look at her. He wasn't trying to laugh but Erza had her panties to the side and part of her white tank top on. Her jacket was long forgotten on the floor with her skirt.

Mirajane, Meredy, and Ultear were all butt naked and resting on the bed. The only difference was Mirajane still had Natsu's cum leaking out of her and she just had gotten off of him to lay down.

"She means about those two." Mirajane sighed and pointed at Ultear and Meredy.

"Girlfriends is the highest I'm allowing them to go. Wife belongs to you and me only." Erza told Mirajane.

"I guess.." Mirajane sighed.

"Wait.. what?" Natsu asked aloud as he looked at Mirajane.

"She means wer'e still your wives as we love you and you love us. Meredy and Ultear are your girlfriends, thought you can't sleep with them whenever. If you want to fuck, then get me or Mira." Erza informed Natsu.

"Yay!" Meredy yelled and jumped on Natsu as she hugged him tightly.

"O god.. it's growing again." Ultear shockingly said aloud.

"And here I thought you and me were the perverts?" Erza asked Mirajane with a laugh.

"Oh my.. Natsu my dragon you are too strong sometimes." Mirajane giggled as she watched Natsu's erection come back from the dead.

"W-wait.. I didn't mean- that feels nice.." Natsu moaned as he felt a smooth skinned hand grab hold of his erection and started rubbing him. Natsu looked and saw Erza bringing him pleasure once again.

"God.. I love you." Natsu moaned as he saw Erza smile and continue her handjob.

"I guess we'll talk more about this later then." Mirajane sighed with a slight giggle and started to run her hand down Natsu's chest.

"Guess so." Ultear agreed and watched what Erza and Mirajane were doing to Natsu.

* * *

"You look tired." Master Makarov said aloud as he opened the doors to The Fairy and saw Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane. Behind him was all of Fairy Tail and Team A and B.

"Hey, you guys are back. How'd Fairy Tail do?" Natsu asked as he got up from his seat at the bar. Natsu was sitting in the main bar as he waited for his two wives. The bar was a simple wooden bar with a nice gray granite counter and a bartender making drinks.

"Heh. We got our ass beaten!" Cana laughed as she pushed through the crowd of Fairy Tail wizards and sat next to Natsu to grab a drink.

"One barrel of beer please." Cana asked the bartender.

"What you mean you got your ass beaten?" Natsu asked as he looked at all the Fairy Tail wizards. They were still all looking down and standing at the front door of the Fairy.

"Well.. while you were in your meeting.. Jellal got beat by Jura and Droy got drafted by Flare." Master Makarov sighed.

"Really? Droy you got defeated?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah.. but it was a cheap tactic. She used her hair and threatened Asuka." Droy replied to Natsu.

"Hmm.. oh well." Natsu laughed and went back to drinking his drink.

"Oh well?" Laxus asked as he looked at Natsu.

"Oh well." Natsu replied with a care.

"Really? How could you say oh well? We got our asses kicked." Gray moved out of the crowd and yelled at Natsu.

Natsu stopped drinking and looked over at Gray as he got up. Natsu placed his drink on the granite counter and slowly walked towards Gray as his steps echoed throughout the bar.

"What type of wizards are we?" Natsu asked Gray as everyone in the bar felt a high magic power start to rise.

Master Makarov decided to say nothing as he smiled and knew right away what he was going to see. A saying that he was used.

"W-what?" Gray asked as he started to stutter. Even for him that magic he was feeling was beyond strong. It was like a monster was in front of him.

"What. Type. Of. Wizards. Are. We?" Natsu slowly repeated to Gray.

"F-fairy.. t-tail?" Gray stuttered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Natsu asked as he put his hand up to his ear.

"We're Fairy Tail wizards." Gray whispered. He was still too nervous.

"Hey, did Gray just say something? I can't really hear anything coming from him." Natsu said aloud and raised his right hand into the air. Natsu pointed his index finger up and pointed his thumb left.

As Natsu finished raising his hand everyone started to smile and raise their hands as well.

"Now.. tell me!" Natsu yelled with a grin.

"WE'RE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!" everyone screamed with joy.

"Who gives a damn that we lost? Tomorrow is a new day! Tomorrow we'll show them who Fairy Tail is!" Natsu yelled and everyone screamed in joy.

"Now, let's party!" Master Makarov yelled as he grabbed a barrel of beer and ripped the top off it.

"And you always said you would be a horrible guild master." Erza giggled as she stepped down the stairs and walked towards Natsu.

"Wow.." Macao said aloud and whistled at her.

"Hey, that's my wife!" Natsu yelled at Macao.

"Sorry master." Macao replied back and quickly ran away from him to prevent having to face his wrath.

Erza was not just wearing her normal clothing. She was in a black sleeveless velvet dress. The dress barely went half way past her thighs and and perfectly showed off her body. She wore a pair of black long high heels and a white long jacket like Natsu's wizard saint jacket. The jacket was just simply resting on her shoulders like Natsu always had his. Erza's long rose hair wasn't put up and Erza also had golden hoops on her ears. On her hand was her treasured piece of jewelry, her golden ruby ring with her and Natsu's name carved into it.

"Date night?" Master Makarov asked Natsu who was sitting by him as they both stared at Erza.

"Yup." Natsu replied to Master Makarov with a smile. Natsu was wearing a black pair of tuxedo pants, black dress shoes, and a white button down with no tie. On his button down Natsu had a black tuxedo jacket and his wizard saint jacket on it.

Natsu was still a bit surprised that people where just figuring it out, he normally never wore anything too elegant.

"Sorry I'm late couldn't find one my shoes." Mirajane sighed as she came down the stairs.

"Mira! Sisters aren't suppose to be wearing something like that!" Elfman yelled as he tried to stop people from looking at Mirajane.

"Elfman.. she's married and she's wearing that so people could look at her!" Lisanna yelled at Elfman as she went over to him and grabbed him by his ear.

"Thank you." Mirajane told Lisanna with a giggle as she walked towards Natsu.

Mirajane also wore a black sleeveless velvet dress like Erza's but a bit different. Her boots were like Erza as they where high boots going up to her thighs which the dress barely covered and her hair was free behind her without her normal hair tie on top of her head. On her shoulders was a black jacket which was only resting on her shoulders like Erza's. Like always she had her diamond golden ring with hers and Natsu's engraved In to it.

"So? Do I look good?" Mirajane asked Natsu as she went up to him and twirled around.

"Amazing.." Natsu muttered as his mouth fell open and Mirajane went up to him and kissed him on his lips.

"I love you." Natsu whispered to Mirajane as they broke their kiss.

"I love you too." Mirajane whispered back with a heartwarming smile.

"Come here." Natsu said aloud as he grabbed Erza and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." Natsu told Erza as he finished his kiss with her.

"I love you too." Erza whispered to Natsu as she smiled and hugged him.

"Hey! This is a bar!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"It's not manly to kiss someone's sister!" Elfman yelled at Natsu and ran towards him with his fist extended.

"Elfman.." Natsu muttered with a sigh as he caught his punch and slammed his fist into his head.

Boom.

Elfman was launched into a wall by Natsu and was knocked out instantly.

"Have fun brats." Master Makarov laughed and watched Natsu wave good bye as he wrapped his arms Erza and Mirajane's waist.

* * *

"It's an honor to serve you, my name is Sahara." Sahara bowed as she greeted Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza who were all seated down at their table.

For their date they decided to go to Crocus's most well known restaurant, The Wizard Fondu. Inside was an elegant place with massive widows and hanging crystal chandeliers for each table. Natsu's table was sitting right next to a window with a view of a lake. Since it was private seating, they were able to talk calmly without hearing anyone else.

"What would you like for drinks?" Sahara and asked them.

"Hi, just some water for me." Natsu replied to the waiter with a smile.

"Your best red wine please." both Erza and Mirajane asked her.

"Of course, I'll be right back with your drinks." Sahara told them and ran out to grab them their drinks.

"So.. about Ultear and Meredy, what's going on with them? You both know that I love you two." Natsu asked Erza and Mirajane.

"They like you a bit too much." Erza responded to Natsu with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry, just let us deal with it. Ok?" Mirajane asked Natsu with a smile.

"Alright." Natsu replied with a smile and relaxed as he enjoyed their date that night.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chapati screamed as the fans started to cheer and scream.

"Welcome everyone to day two of the grand magic games!" Yajima announced as everyone cheered even louder.

"I think day 2 should be an amazing day." Lahar announced as he showed everyone that he was the guest of the day.

"I think the crowd is cheering loud enough! Let's announce the first event!" Mato yelled as flew around the arena.

"Day 2's first event will be the chariot event. The chariot event is a race through the city in moving platforms. The participants are allowed to use magic." Yajima explained to everyone.

"Moving.. platforms." Natsu muttered as he placed his hand on his stomach. Even though he didn't mind transportation, it still brought back bad memories and feelings.

"Well.. Team A is done." Master Makarov sighed.

"Maybe.. there's still Wendy." Natsu told Master Makarov. Rouge and Jellal had competed yesterday so they couldn't compete In day 2.

"I'm going to die.." Gajeel muttered as he slowly walked toward the middle. He was for some reason picked to compete in the chariot event.

"Gajeel.. he's doomed." Pantherlilly sighed over his partner's weakness.

"Aye.." Happy laughed.

"Oh.. we're screwed." Natsu sighed as he watched Gajeel walk out to the center of the arena.

"Maybe.. but look, Jet!" Levy yelled in excitement as Jet walked out toward the middle.

"Hmm.. maybe." Natsu sighed with relief.

"Here they come!" Chapati yelled in excitement.

"Gajeel from Fairy Tail Team A! Jet from Fairy Tail Team B! Kurohebi from Team Raven Tail! Ichiya from Team Blue! Risley from Team Mermaid Heel! Yuka from Team Lamia Scale! Bacchus from Team Quatro Cerberus! Yukino from Team Sabertooth!" Mato announced as all the participants started walking out toward the middle of the arena.

Everyone in the stands watched all 8 participants arrive to the middle and just disappear.

"Now as you see, all 8 participants have been moved. They are being moved to the starting line." Yajima informed everyone as screens appeared in the middle of the arena so the viewers could watch the chariot event.

"There they are! They're getting ready!" Chapati yelled as the screens showed the 8 partisans ready to race.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Go!" Mato screamed as 7 participants went running and one stayed behind.

"Ugh.." Gajeel muttered as he almost threw up.

"W-what Jet from Fairy Tail A stopped and running backwards!" Mato screamed as everyone watched Jet stop.

"Give me your hand." Jet sighed as he walked up to Gajeel.

"W-what are you.. doing here? Win the.. damn race!" Gajeel muttered between almost throwing up.

"Yeah.. but while I can beat all these guys in a race any day, I could also do this." Jet replied back to Gajeel as he picked him up and leaned Gajeel over his shoulder.

"High Speed!" Jet yelled and pushed off.

"Mennnn!" Ichiya yelled as he took the lead with Bracchus behind him.

"Stop talking about men!" Bacchus yelled to Ichiya as he calmly ran behind him.

Boom!

The wooden moving platform under them out of nowhere broke into thousands of pieces as Kurohebi laughed and took the lead.

"Open gate of the heavenly scales key!" Yukino yelled. "Libra, give these guys some weight!" Yukino yelled and took the lead.

"Gehe-." Gajeel started to laugh as he passed Yukino and almost threw up again on Jet who was holding him.

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW UP ON ME!" Jet yelled and proceeded to take the lead from Yukino.

"Wow! Fairy Tail B and A take the lead!" Chapati screamed to the crowd.

"Wow.. they're almost at the finish line." Yajima announced as Jet, Gajeel, Yukino, and Bacchus entered the stadium as they increased their speed.

"Wow! There might be a tie!" Mato screamed in excitement as the crowd went wild.

"Jet.. drop me and throw me, Fairy Tail is getting first." Gajeel yelled as Yukino and Bacchus passed them.

"Alright, here's something new!" Jet yelled.

"Wait.. I didn't mean it!" Gajeel yelled as he was thrown off Jets shoulder.

"High Speed Gajeel Falcon kick!" Jet yelled as he kicked Gajeel towards the finish line.

"Oww!" Gajeel screamed as he was propelled past Yukino and Bacchus into the finish line.

"Gajeel from Fairy Tail Team A takes first place!" Mato screamed as the crowd went wild.

"That.." Natsu started to say.

"Just happened.." Erza muttered and finished Natsu's sentence.

"Jet from Fairy Tail Team B takes second!" Mato screamed as Jet passed the finished line.

"Yukino takes third and Bacchus takes fourth!" Mato yelled in even more excitement as people passed the finish line.

"Ow.." Gajeel muttered as he was still face down In the dirt.

"Nice idea Gajeel." Jet laughed as he walked up to him who was mumbled random things.

"And now that the other participants have passed the finish line, let's see their scores." Lahar announced.

"Sabertooth is holding the lead with 23 points. Raven Tail and Lamia Scale are tied for second place with 16 points." Yajima informed everyone if the first three place holders.

"Now let's get ready for the first battle of day 2!" Mato yelled and two names appeared on a giant screen.

"Jenny vs Freed!" Mato informed everyone.

"Aw.. I would've loved to see Jenny vs Mirajane! That would have been hot!" Chapati yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"How interesting, if you would want I could switch with her." Freed suggested as he walked out towards the middle of the arena.

"I don't know.. Mirajane isn't hot anymore." Jenny laughed as she smirked. Her goal was to make Mirajane get pissed enough to challenge her to a swimsuit battle.

"Really.. she really thinks this body isn't better then hers?" Mirajane muttered as she stood up and walked to the edge of the railing.

"Mira.." Natsu said aloud but it was too late and magic wrapped around Mirajane.

"Hey Jenny! You really think this body isn't hot?" Mirajane asked as she screamed to Jenny. Mirajane was now on top of the railing with her back arched and pushing out her breasts and butt.

"Hotttt!" Chapati yelled.

"Should we allow it?" Lahar asked the crowd as every make started screaming yes.

"Alright.. under specific rules the match will now be Jenny vs Mirajane who will be taking Freed's spot for this match in team Fairy Tail B.

"Shall we begin?" Mirajane asked as she disappeared and reappeared right next to Jenny in a blue swimsuit which were barely holding her large breasts.

"U-uh.." Jenny muttered.

"Don't lose." Freed laughed and walked away without a care what was happening behind him.

"Best pose!" Chapati yelled and Mirajane and Jenny started showing off.

Mirajane got on her knees and placed her right arm under her breasts and left arm above her head as she stuck a pose.

Jenny also got on her knees and gave a cute face as she pushed out her chest.

The crowd and fans in the arena went crazy from seeing them pose.

"Best swimsuit pose with glasses!" Chapati yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"Is this good?" Mirajane moaned as she used her transformation magic to put glasses on and got herself into a sexy pose. Mirajane was again on her knees and arching her back to push her breasts out.

"H-hot!" Chapati screamed.

"What about me?" Jenny asked as she got on her arms and pushed her butt into the air.

The cheering fans went even crazier.

"Next up is wedding dresses!" Chapati yelled.

"Natsu.." Mirajane yelled out for Natsu to come down and help her.

"Later." Natsu smirked and leapt into the air, covered in flames. While in mid-air, his flames turned golden. As he landed, the flames spread out widely, covering both him and Mirajane from sight. When they were revealed Natsu was behind Mirajane in a black tuxedo with his white Wizard Saint jacked over it. Before him stood Mirajane in an elegant white wedding dress with her back turned to her husband, facing Jenny. Natsu's arms were wrapped around her stomach and Mirajane's one arm was wrapped around his neck while her other rested on his hands, Natsu's head rested on Mirajane's shoulder.

Mirajane's dress was laced through the back and showed many patterns around her body as it wrapped around her tightly.

"Hibiki!" Jenny yelled and Hibiki jumped down and appeared in a suit.

"My lady." Hibiki told Jenny as he held out his hand as Jenny switched to a white wedding dress.

"That's hot!" Chapati yelled and the audience agreed as they screamed.

"Last one, battle form!" Chapati yelled as Natsu and Hibiki left.

"And now I have won.." Jenny muttered as she laughed.

"Right.." Mirajane giggled as she watched Jenny switch to her battle outfit.

"See?" Jenny yelled to the crowd of cheering fans as she showed her battle outfit.

"Amazing! How could Mirajane beat that?!" Chapati yelled out.

"O.. Mira please. Don't go overboard." Natsu whispered as he saw Mirajane's smirk.

Boom!

All around Mirajane burst into a swirling fire as everyone felt a massive surge of power as Mirajane disappeared into the swirling fire.

"Mira.. she had to do it the Fairy Tail way, did she not?" Erza sighed with a slight laugh.

"Fire.. Dragon.. Take Over." Mirajane screamed as her voice grew darker.

"W-what the.." Jenny muttered in fear as she watched the flames circle Mirajane.

"Are.. you sure?" Mirajane asked as the flames went out with the wind and showed her rams formation.

Mirajane now had scales all over every single part of her body but her face. Each scale was small with a color of fiery blackish red. She wore no clothing as the scales covered her and her white snowy hair just drifted back behind her. Around her face was almost scales hiding and her teeth became sharp canine teeth.

"Bye." Mirajane sighed and pushed off towards Jenny as she collided her fist into Jenny's face.

Boom!

As Jenny landed she made a creator from Mirajane's fire dragon's take over strength.

"Sheesh.. she really used that take over." Erza sighed as the crowd around them went crazy over what just happened.

"First Demon Dragon, then she has the Fairy demon, and now she has the fire dragon take overs. How many new take overs did my sister get?" Lisanna asked in awe over Mirajane's strength. Elfman was like Lisanna but he was more in shock at the power. Mirajane had gone light on him.

"4, you've seen three of them now. You won't see the fourth and final one for a long time. Only if it's an emergency." Natsu answered Lisanna's question as she watched Mirajane finish and start walking back towards him.

"As expected of Mirajane. She's known as one of the two Fairy Tail aces for a reason. Though it does help that she's married to the guild master of Fairy Tail." Yajima laughed as he informed everyone.

The whole crowd was completely awe stricken silent at what they saw. They all saw a demon rip apart her pray.

"That means Fairy Tail wins this round so let's move onto the next one!" Mato yelled wild being a bit nervous.

"Next up we have Toby Horhorta vs Kurohebi." Lahar announced as he adjusted himself and proceeded with the next event.

* * *

"That is it everyone! With Sting defeating Bacchus it ends the second day of the Grand Magic Games!" Mato yelled as he flew around the arena.

"Yes it was a great day and the guilds are showing how strong they are. Raven Tail takes the lead by one point as they have 26 points. Mermaid Heel is behind them with 25 points and Sabertooth is in third with 23 points. In fourth is Fairy Tail A, fifth is Fairy Tail B, sixth is Lamia Scale, seventh is Blue Oegasus, and last is Quatro Cerberus." Yajima informed everyone if the placements.

"Heh... told you." Natsu laughed with glee as everyone saw that fairy Tail was close to the top once again.

"Still.. we don't know what will happen." Master Makarov sighed as all of Fairy Tail stated to stand up and leave with a bit more courage. Fairy Tail was making it's comeback.

"Alright everyone, let's head back and rest. If we try hard enough we can take the lead tomorrow!" Natsu yelled with excitement as everyone in Fairy Tail started heading back towards the hotel.

"Still.. we all still need to try our best." Mirajane reminded everyone as she leaned against Natsu who was leading everyone back.

"It's manly to win!" Elfman roared.

"Fairy Tail!" Asuka yelled with excitement.

Everyone was pumped up once again and smiling. Fairy Tail was going to win, that what's they all believed.

* * *

"B-but master.. please.. let me just blow all their heads up."

"Fine.. go ahead.. but make sure the person who's been informing the council is dead first." another voice replied to the first voice.

"Of course.. ahh.. finally I can kill!" the first voice screamed with excitement.

"So it's true." Master Purehito sighed. He pushed off and disappeared in the thick dark trees as he left the meeting he had witnessed. The dark demon guild Tarturus was active and beginning a hunt.

"If they plan to unlock face.. then they'll target Natsu." Master Purehito sighed once again.

"I need to get back to Crocus fast then." Master Purehito stopped and thought to himself.

After thinking for a bit he started running off as fast as he could, for the old man that he was it was extremely fast.

He knew that time was now ticking and he would only have a few hours when he informers Natsu and when the first demon that he whitnessed attacks.

* * *

"Plans.. they're moving forward." Zeref sighed as he looked up at the dark night skyl the moon that night was a full moon. A full moon that brought back a memory of him traveling with Natsu when Natsu was much younger.

It was the first time Natsu witnessed how Zeref has stayed alive this long.

~~~FlashBack~~~

"See? If you can focus your magic, you can make it appear in the palm of your hand. This is focusing your magic." Zeref informed Natsu as they walked through the forest that they had been traveling for weeks.

Luckily for them Zeref's magic hadn't made him kill or destroy anything around him yet.

"O.. I knew how to make my flame do that but never knew I was actually focusing my magic." Natsu laughed as he discovered something new about his magic.

"Yes. It's quiet interesting." Zeref laughed with Natsu.

"Hey! You hear that?"

"What? There's people around here?" Zeref whispered in shock as he became scared of what might happen.

"Sounds like it, maybe they might have food." Natsu relied as a bit of drool left his mouth.

"N-no." Zeref muttered as the bushes started to move and two Middle Ages man came out.

"Hey.. who are you two?" one of the older men asked as he pointed his gun which was in his hands at Zeref.

"Please.. don't! It might come!" Zeref yelled.

"What might come?!" The second man asked Zeref as he raised his gun at Zeref.

"N-no.. it's too late! Natsu, don't look!" Zeref screamed as his dark magic poured out of him and made a circle around him.

"W-what the. He uses magic." The first man whispered as he stepped back.

"Gah!" Zeref screamed as his dark magic broke the circle and went straight for the two men.

"Gah!" They both started screaming in pain as Zeref's dark magic wrapped around them and started to rip them apart.

"Gah-!" The two man continued to scream and disappeared as only their clothing and guns fell to floor. Zeref's magic has ripped apart and taken the two men's bodies and transformed them into energy as Zeref's dark magic came back to him.

"Not again." Zeref sighed with a tear running down his face.

"Y-you.. just got younger." Natsu muttered of what he saw. He didn't even care that Zeref had murdered two men.

"Yes.. I got younger. But I killed two men.." Zeref replied in shock. Natsu wasn't even caring what he had done.

"So? Back a few years ago some random person found where I was living with my dad and tried killing me. Well my dad got really mad and cut the guy in half with his claw." Natsu informed Zeref with a slight laugh.

"O.." Zeref replied and just went silent.

It was a bit awkward for Zeref as he thought Natsu would become afraid of him.

"So, why are we waiting around here? Shouldn't we start moving in again?" Natau asked as he patiently waited for Zeref.

"Umm.. I don't know. Let's move on I guess." Zeref laughed and started walking again with Natsu.

~~~Flashback End~~~

"Closer.. we're getting closer." Zeref sighed.

"My demons.. they should begin tomorrow.. and in a few days, I will see my son." Zeref whispered into the howling wind as he smiled.

* * *

"So?"

"Nothing.. all my sources have gone silent recently." Jellal answered as he sighed with defeat.

"Damn.." Natsu muttered and started pacing back and fourth. He was on top of the Fairy and trying to figure out new information of what was going on.

Master Purehito hadn't contacted him in days and every person he knew had no information.

What scared him even more was that there was a man that didn't use magic but could blow things up headed straight for Crocus.

The single survivor that had seen him kept repeating that it was a curse not magic, which confused Natsu even more.

"So.. what should we do?" Jellal asked Natsu.

"Nothing.. if this demon or whoever comes to Crocus, I'll take care if him. But still.. it means Tarturus is up to something." Natsu answered Jellal with a sigh.

"So it does.. I'm heading out. I'll look for more information." Jellal told Natsu and started waking towards the edge of the Fairy.

"Alright.. don't do anything stupid." Natsu replied to Jellal as he turned around and started heading towards the door into the Fairy.

* * *

Chapter... 6... Is done! Woo! It's taken some time as I've been at Momocon then my grandmothers place to see her for a bit. But now I'm in the car finishing this chapter so it's gonna be good.

Two quick things is that I'm working on a new Natsu x Kagura and Natsu x Mirajane oneshot! So those two will be fun. Probably going to write the Natsu x Mirajane oneshot first and write the next chapter of Retell of Fairy Tail. The chapter 7 of this story.

Now.. for this story. We went through Day 1 and 2 of the Grand Magic games and even got to see what Master Purehito went off to do.

Of course the lemon as well.. that was fun. For that lemon really extended it and pushed it. ;)

For all the people who want Ultear and Meredy to join Natsu, I'm a bit iffy. Mirajane and Erza as the two main girls/wives as you've read. I'm leaving Ultear and Meredy as girlfriends until Natsu develops more to them. So that will be fun. ;)

The next chapter should have day 3 and 4, Master Purehito returning, AND THE BEGINNING OF TARTURUS! The first demon should appear next chapter. ;)

Edit: Just got this back from my beta reader, and woo my oneshot that I'm writing is going well. I'm about half way done it! :D

Also your all lucky.. It's 3:30am atm for me that I'm uploading this for you all. ;)

Sorry that I didn't make 10k words but next chapter I promise a bit more in the next chapter for return. :D

Thank for reading! :D

-ValinNight


	7. Chapter 7 - The First Demon!

The Tenrou Group Lives On - Chapter 7 - The First Demon!

What happens if Natsu, Mirajane, and Erza gets left behind? The guild is gone. There's only three people left to protect Fairy Tail for 7 years. There's only three members of Fairy Tail to take control and run Fairy Tail till they return. Natsu must become the guild master until they return.

Natsu x Mirajane x Erza

* * *

"I need to go.. faster!"

Master Purehito was running as fast as his old legs could take him. He was already a few miles off from Crocus and could feel the magic in the air. The third day of the Grand Magic Games was near. He kept running without losing speed, as he jumped over a falling log he swiftly moved to the left to avoid crashing into a tree. The forest that he was running through was quite dense, but he had no choice. He couldn't let anyone see him running.

"Natsu.. be ready." Master Purehito whispered to the wind as he knew by the time he arrived one of the demons would already be in Crocus.

"Hello and welcome everyone to the third day of the Grand Magic games!" Chapati screamed with excitement as the crowd of cheering fans burst out.

"It should be a great day." Lahar announced to everyone. He was back again as the guest speaker for the third day of the grand magic games.

"Yes! Yes! Let's see if the guilds are ready!" Mato yelled with excitement as he jumped into the air and started to fly all around in the arena.

"Let's win!"

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild spot looked behind them and mouth dropped.

"Let's go! Fairy Tail win!" Mavis cheered again while everyone looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You're back?" Erza asked Mavis.

"Back? I've been here the whole time.." Mavis replied with a smirk.

"Huh? If you've been here the whole time then how come we didn't see you?.." Macao asked.

"I was up there.." Mavis replied as she pointed towards the massive statue on top of the arenas roof.

"O.." Macao whispered.

"HERE WE GO!" Mato screamed and everyone looked forwards to see Mato in the middle of the arena.

"The first event for the third day of the grand Mgaic Games is getting ready to start." Yajima informed everyone.

"Would be so kind to announce the name and the rules of the event?" Lahar asked Mato.

"Of course! The event is called Pandemonium. It is a giant building where monsters live. These monsters are ranked from D through S class." Mato explained to everyone.

"Monsters you say?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face.

"Now we're talking!" Master Makarov yelled with a smirk. He had the same idea as Natsu. They both knew there was one man in their team that could take down almost anything. Gildarts.

"With that said.. let's bring out our participants!" Chapati yelled with excitement.

"Here they come.. oh my! This is going to be insane! We have Jura from Lamia Scale, Obra from Raven Tail, Orga from Sabertooth, Nobarly from Quatro Cerberus, Sting from Fairy Tail A, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, Millianna from Mermaid Heel, and lastly Gildarts from Fairy Tail B!" Mato informed everyone and watched as all eight participants walked towards the middle of the arena.

"Heh.. we've got this In the bag." Natsu laughed aloud.

"So? How's this going to work?" Gildarts asked as all the participants circled Mato.

"Go dad go!" Cana yelled towards him with a hiccup. She was drunk like normal.

Gildarts just simply turned around and flashed her a smile.

"The person who goes first will be decided by these 8 straws." Mato informed all of them and brought out his hand to show the 8 Tatars all in different lengths.

"Straws.." Jura said aloud. "Really.. straws?" Sting asked.

"Yes.. straws." Mato replied with a smile.

"Whatever.. let's just go! I'm dying for a fight." Gildarts laughed. He could already feel his blood boiling and chills running down his back. Those S class monsters sounded nice and challenging for him.

"8 straws! Go ahead and pick one." Mato stuck out his hand as he covered the straws so no one could see them.

"Heh.." Gildarts laughed and pulled back his hair with his hands before grabbing a straw from Mato.

"The smallest one.." Gildarts sighed with defeat.

"Don't worry.. I think I've got the longest one." Sting told Gildarts.

"Now for the order, the person with the shortest straw goes first!" Mato yelled to inform everyone.

"O.. that worked out nicely." Gildarts laughed and patted Sting in his back.

"No.." Sting sighed.

"Go Sting!" Lector called out from the stands to cheer him on.

"Yeah! Go Gildarts!" Happy yelled.

"Now... let's bring out the Pandemonium!" Mato informed everyone as a massive circle appeared above their heads. The spell slowly descended while everyone saw a massive tower being built in front of their eyes.

"Phew.. that looks big!" Gildarts laughed with a smirk. He was already pumped up and ready to start.

"Now with Pandemonium out, we can see how many monsters our first victim wants!" Mato yelled and turned around to face Gildarts.

"So? How many do you want?" Mato asked Gildarts.

"How many are there?" Gildarts replied back.

"There are a 100, but no wizard can possibly defeat all hundred so we give everyone the ability to choose the amount they will face for their turn." Mato informed Gildarts.

"A 100? You're kidding me right? I thought there would be thousands.." Gildarts sighed and collapsed to his knees in sadness.

"It's a 100.. do you know how strong they are?!" Mato yelled at Gildarts.

"Ugh.. I guess. Give me all hundred then." Gildarts sighed as he got up onto his feet and started walking towards the bridge leading into Pandemonium.

"A hundred.." Mato whispered in shock.

"Yeah a hundred.. won't take long." Gildarts laughed and continued to walk towards Pandemonium.

"Well here we go! Our first participants is Gildarts from Fairy Tail B. He's going to take on the whole Pandemonium, all hundred monsters!" Mato informed the crowds as they broke out into cheering.

"A hundred.. really? Sheesh.. I thought there would be more.." Natsu sighed as he watched Gildarts walk up the bridge.

"Who knows.. Maybe they're tougher than we think." Mirajane said aloud as she sat next to Natsu and watched Gildarts.

"Wow.. this is interesting.." Gildarts said aloud as he looked up and saw that the first room was upside down.

"Our first participant is in place! Let's bring out the monsters!" Mato yelled and everyone in the crowd starting to cheer as the D, C, B, A, and S class monsters started to appear.

"Now we're talking.." Gildarts laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ragh!" A D class monster howled and charged at Gildarts.

"Heh.. you're the first one to go, I guess.." Gildarts laughed and pushed over towards the D class monster.

Boom.

Everyone in the crowd mouth dropped as they watched it explode into square chunks.

"Next?" Gildarts asked as he turned around and saw three D class monsters charging him.

"**Crash**!" Gildarts yelled and slammed his foot into the ground as a rock rose up from the ground and split into squares.

Gildarts then punched the squares and watched as they all started to spread apart and hit every single class of monsters.

"How interesting.." Mavis said aloud as she watched Gildarts. For her, it was amazing to see them use their magic in different ways. Not all destruction magic causes destruction, just like dragon slayer magic. In her eyes that was what Gildarts was doing. He was using his crash magic to see the weakness and if needed to he saved his magic or just let it loose.

"Interesting indeed.. he's figuring stuff out by using his crash magic. Never thought he'd ever do that." Natsu thought aloud. He knew Gildarts was strong and simple minded. But he had never seen Gildarts fight for real, so seeing Gildarts fight was still quite exciting for him.

"In a matter of seconds he's able to find out any weaknesses and if he needs to hold back magic.. there is a reason why Gildarts was originally Fairy Tail's ace." Master Makarov laughed aloud.

Everyone else in the stands watched with awe as they watched Gildarts work.

Boom.

"Guess not... let's let loose." Gildarts laughed and smiled like a demon. He then pushed off towards a B class monster and slammed his fist into the monster's head as he brought it to the ground.

After he finished bringing the B class monster down he raised his hands up to catch two D class monsters by their hands and broke them apart with his crash magic.

"Amazing! Gildarts has already taken down multiple D, C, and B class monsters!" Chapati announced with excitement as the battle continued.

"It's Gildarts.. what do you expect?" Erza laughed with a huge grin. The fans were cheering loudly and they all knew it was Fairy Tail's time to shine.

"Now let me show you how strong Fairy Tail is!" Gildarts yelled and pushed off the ground and ran as fast as you could towards a massive A class monster. The A class monster towered over Gildarts and made it look like Gildarts was the weaker one.

"Ragh!" The A class monster roar and smashed his hand down onto Gildarts. As the fist landed, smoke surrounded them both so no one could see the outcome.

"Gildarts has been crushed!" Mato yelled as he started to panic.

Crack.

Everyone looked at the battle again with shock. The arm of the A class monster was starting to crash.

"W-what the.." Mato said aloud.

"Weak.." Gildarts sighed as the smoke cleared. He had caught the A class monster's fist with his hand and was holding him back effortlessly.

"Heh.. he really hates going easy on things." Natsu laughed as he remembered his small fight with Gildarts when he was young. Every fight with Gildarts reminded him that he hated going easy on whatever the task may be.

"Of course.. it's Gildarts." Erza replied and rested her chin on top of Natsu's head.

"Come on Gildarts!" Gray, Jet, Droy, Freed, and Bickslow cheered.

"Amazing.. no wonder the council always kept asking him to join the ranks of a wizard saint." Jura laughed as he watched Gildarts fight.

"W-wizard saint..?" Nobarly muttered to Jura.

"Meow.. Fairy Tail truly has the strongest wizards like Erza-chan." Millianna giggled.

"T-this is.. amazing." Sting said in amazement. He had heard stories of Gildarts from Master Natsu but never truly believed him after Natsu showed him how strong he was.

Boom!

"Another round of D and C class monsters were destroyed!" Mato yelled in shock.

Gildarts was simple running around and defeating any monster that crossed his path.

"Carla..?" Wendy poked Carla as the small white exceed looked off into space.

"A vision?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"I think so.." Wendy replied to Natsu with her quiet voice. She kept staring at Carla nervously as every time Carla had a vision something bad would happened.

"Tell us the vision as soon as you can, ok?" Natsu asked Wendy.

"Of course, I will Master Natsu!" Wendy replied as she then made it her goal to complete the small assignment Natsu had given to her.

Boom!

Natsu looked back over at the screen floating in the air. The Pandemonium battle against Gildarts was going well but what he saw shocked him and made him open his eyes in shock.

Gildarts had just been slammed against the wall by a B class monster.

"He's using too much magic.." Natsu whispered aloud.

"To much means he might not be able to defeat all of Pandemonium.." Levy added to Natsu's whisper. She knew how to spot when someone was running low,on magic and right then Gildarts was showing signs of it.

Crack.

Gildarts moved his hands to free himself and dropped himself back onto the ground.

"Interesting.." Gildarts said aloud. "Something's off.. I shouldn't need to care about how I spend my magic. These things are getting stronger as I fight and destroy more of them." He thought to himself and looked around at the monsters slowly walking towards him.

"Ragh!"

"Great.. let's go!" Gildarts yelled at the oncoming B class monster.

"Hm.. seems Gildarts figured it out..." Natsu said aloud.

"He must've .. he's charging them again." Mirajane giggled with smirk. The fight was going great and she was enjoying the fight a lot.

"Mira.. are you really laughing at a fight?" Lisanna asked Mirajane who was smiling and laughing like a demon.

"Of course.. isn't it fun?" Mirajane turned her head and told Lisanna.

Boom!

"Uh oh.." Gildarts muttered as he looked through the wall. The castle was now missing one of it's biggest walls.

"D-did.. he just break Pandemonium?" Mato asked as he mouth dropped down.

"Gildarts.." Natsu sighed.

"Well.. he's a Fairy Tail wizard.." Mavis laughed with a smile on her face which matched an angel's.

".. Surely no one noticed that.." Gildarts reassured himself and started to whistle aloud as he started to walk towards another room to clear.

Gildarts walked over to a large metal door and started to open it.

"Ragh!" An A class monster screamed at Gildarts as soon as he opened the door.

"No." Gildarts said aloud as he slammed the door in its face.

"Ragh.."

Gildarts heard a slight roar through the door.

"I said no!" Gildarts screamed as opened the door and right away closed it again.

"Ragh.."

Gildarts heard another small growl and sighed.

"Shut up! Don't make me beat you!" Gildarts screamed as he opened the door and screamed at the A class monster, it lowered it's head to the ground.

"Ragh?" The monster started looking confused.

"Um.. did Gildarts forget that he's supposed to be defeating those monsters?" Chapati questioned as the entire crowd looked confused at the screen.

"I believe so.. I didn't know he was getting that old.." Yajima replied.

"O yeah.." Gildarts said aloud as he heard Chapati and Yajima talk aloud to the audience. He had forgot about the Pandemonium challenge that he was in at the moment.

"Hi.." Gildarts looked over to the A class monster with a slight smile.

"Ragh?" The monster questioned.

Boom.

The wall was smashed down as Gildarts had kicked the monster straight into it with brute force.

"That's the last A class monster! There's only the S class monsters and a few C class monsters left!" Mato yelled as the crowd started to go crazy again.

Boom.

"Nope.." Gildarts poked his head through the wall he broke down and found nothing.

Boom.

"Nope.." Gildarts sighed and only found a library.

Boom.

"Please be it.." Gildarts sighed and poked his head once again through the now broken wall.

"Eek!"

"Woman!" Gildarts yelled as he eyes turned into hearts as he saw two women in bikinis.

"Eek!" The two women screamed as they backed into a corner.

"Alright.. Let's put on the charm." Gildarts muttered to himself as he used his hand to comb back his hair and adjust the collar of his long jacket.

"Please don't do anything to us!" One of the two woman pleaded as she raised her hand into the air.

"So ladies.. you doing anything tonight?" Gildarts asked the two women as he didn't even care to hear their first comment.

"No.." The other girl replied back to Gildarts with slight hesitation.

"And now for the sinker.." Gildarts whispered to himself.

"Well.. if you aren't.. how about my ro-" Gildarts started to ask the two women.

Boom!

The wall behind the ladies exploded and they disappeared into thin dust.

"Ragh!" A C class monster roared as it poked it's head into the room where Gildarts was at.

"W-women.. no.. there?" Gildarts mumbled as he became angry.

"Ragh!" The monster replied.

"Screw you! Do you know how hard it is to get two hot girls at my age?!" Gildarts screamed as he punched the C class monster in it's snout and kicked it.

"Fuck this Pandemonium!" Gildarts screamed as bent down and placed his hands onto the stone ground.

Boom!

The massive floor under him all turned into small white square and fell with Gildarts.

"You!" Gildarts yelled and charged the next C class monster he found.

"Ragh!" The C class monster yelled as it charged Gildarts but before it could even go anywhere Gildarts was crashing his foot into its face with his brute force.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE S CLASS MONSTER!" Gildarts roared with fury. He was beyond pissed.

"I'm starting to realize why Gildarts is still single.." Natsu sighed as he watched the pissed Gildarts roar and destroy anything in his path.

"Agreed.. Gildarts sucks at picking up women.." Erza sighed with Natsu.

"Like your husband was any better.." Bisca reminded Erza about how she started dating Natsu.

"Aye.. it was pretty bad!" Happy laughed aloud at Natsu.

"Hey.. it wasn't that bad.. I think." Natsu replied.

Erza and Mirajane simply turned and looked at Natsu as they tried to think of something to say. Neither of them could find the right words as Natsu really sucked at trying to finally get the two of them to go out with him.

"Wait.. here It comes! Mato screamed and got everyone's attention as they saw a massive ball rolling towards Gildarts. At the movement they could,only see a circle shaped shadow coming towards Gildarts.

"I-it's huge.." Chapati commented.

"Alright.. now we're talking." Gildarts smiled and got into a fight stance. A real fight was on it's way as they heard the ball coming around the corner.

Ding.

A small ball the size of a baseball rolled through the corridor.

"It's small!" Natsu yelled in shock.

"It's so small.." Gray muttered as he watched the fight from the Team Fairy Tail B area.

"Is that thing supposed to be the S class monster?" Jet asked aloud. It looked as if a baby could beat it.

"Hmm.." Gildarts thought to himself as he stayed in his fight stance.

Bing.

Gildarts' eyes widened as he watched the ball's single eye open and blind him with a terrifying light.

All Gildarts could do was keep blinking and keep his hands in front of his face so he was ready for the first attack.

"W-what! It looks like the S Class monster has moved Gildarts and itself to a separate arena!" Chapati announced with excitement in his voice.

"Ragh!"

"Now we're talking.." Gildarts laughed. There was no longer a small little ball in front of him. It had changed or evolved to a much larger S class monster and it was ready to fight.

"Ragh!" The monster roared as it shook the floating castle that they were both in.

"Ragh to you to!" Gildarts yelled back at the S class monster and leapt off the ground where he was standing. As he left his spot and started to run, the ground under him cracked and blasted open.

Gildarts slammed his fist into the S class monster's leg and made it lose it's balance. While it tried to regain it's composure, Gildarts jumped up and hit the monster on it's snout.

"Hey..!" Gildarts yelled and jumped behind the monster as he slammed his foot into it's head.

"Ragh!" The S class monster screamed with pain. It hadn't even landed a single,hit on Gildarts yet.

"Hate to break it to ya.. but this fight is over." Gildarts sighed as a small white sphere of magic started to resonate in his hand.

"**Crash..**" Gildarts muttered and threw the sphere with a slight curve straight at the S class monster.

Boom!

Everyone watched in shock as Gildarts destroyed the final monster in Pandemonium. All their mouths dropped but Fairy Tail's. All Fairy Tail wizards were smiling as Gildarts easily ripped the event apart.

"After fighting all 100 monsters in Pandemonium, Gildarts from Fairy Tail B takes first place!" Mato announced with excitement as the crowd burst into screaming and cheering for Fairy Tail.

"First place..." Natsu laughed as all the Fairy Tail wizards were smiling and laughing with him.

"Natsu.." Wendy whispered under her breath as she knew Natsu with his dragon slayer hearing could hear it.

Natsu stopped what he was going and saw Wendy and Carla leave through the back door.

"Hey.. I'll be right back. I need to go talk to someone." Natsu explained to Mirajane and Erza as he kissed them both on their cheeks.

"Alright, hurry back." Mirajane replied with a smile.

"Wendy, Carla! You two alright?" Natsu yelled towards Wendy as she was walking very speedily away with Carla in her hands.

"Yes.. I mean n-no." Wendy stuttered as she stopped and turned around to look at Natsu.

Natsu's eyes widened at what he saw. Wendy's face was white as a ghost and there were several tears running down her face.

"What happened? Was it Carla's vision?" Natsu asked as soon as he got to Wendy. Natsu grabbed Wendy and pulled her into a tight hug.

"N-Natsu.. I.. don't.. want you.. to die.." Wendy cried between breaths as her tears stained Natsu's white jacket.

All Natsu could do was keep holding Wendy as his eyes widened in fear. Every single vision of Carla had come true since he had met the small white Exeed.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Natsu so long.." Erza thought aloud as she looked around for him. It had been 20 minutes and Natsu hadn't come back.

"Don't worry.. it's Natsu. Nothing's going to happen. He's just probably trying to figure something out." Mirajane replied to Erza's concern.

"You know.. that's still weird.." Levy sighed. Like most of the fairy Tail wizards that went to a Tenrou island, they weren't used to the new Natsu yet. It was still very new.

"Agreed.. Natsu actually thinks now." Evergreen agreed with Levy.

"Yeah! It's manly to think!" Elfman roared. "Oww!" Elfman sneaked as he felt Evergreen grabbed his ear.

"The tiebreaker event should start soon.. so just wait." Master Makarov explained as he looked down at the arena. Fairy Tail Team B was celebrating over Gildarts strength in the Pandemonium while the other 7 participants were waiting to find out what the event will be.

* * *

"What.." Natsu muttered. He had just heard Wendy and Carla explain Carla's vision as Wendy cried even more.

"Hey.. calm down.. that's not going to happen to me. I promise." Natsu whispered to Wendy as he wiped her tears away.

"B-but-." Wendy tried saying.

"Don't worry. Now go back to the arena and watch. I'm going to go figure something out." Natsu told Wendy.

"Natsu.. please." Wendy whispered.

"Natsu. You might be older, but she still sees you as her brother, so don't do anything stupid." Carla reminded Natsu as she grabbed Wendy's soft hand and started to pull it

"Heh.. don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to me." Natsu replied to Carla with a smile as he waved Wendy good bye.

"This isn't good.." Natsu muttered to himself as soon as he was alone In the hallway.

"You're damn right it isn't."

Natsu quickly looked to the left and saw Master Purehito.

"Purehito.." Natsu muttered.

"I happened to overhear what Wendy told you. I hate saying this but she's right. Those demons that she saw are coming and one of them is most likely already here." Purehito explained to Natsu as he walked over to him and leaned against the stone wall.

"Yeah.. I had a feeling she was. I'm guessing you know something about one of the them?" Natsu asked Purehito.

"Yes. Well somewhat." Purehito replied quickly with a slight sigh.

"Alright. What do you know then?" Natsu asked.

"One of the demons was sent to Crocus and that they don't use magic, only curses." Purehito explained the information he acquired.

"Curses?" Natsu asked as he was a bit confused.

"Yes. Curses. I don't know anything else." Purehito replied back the best he could.

"Alright thanks." Natsu sighed and started heading towards the exit of the arena.

"Natsu." Purehito said aloud as the name echoed through the hall way.

"Hmm?" Natsu asked as he stopped and kept facing forward.

"Don't be stupid enough to die." Purehito told Natsu and started walking the opposite way.

* * *

"Wendy?" Mirajane asked as she glanced at the door and saw Wendy trying to sneak back in unnoticed.

"Mira.." Wendy whispered with a tear rolling down her face.

"Hey.. what happened?" Mirajane quickly walked over to Wendy and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I just don't want Natsu to get killed.." Wendy cried as her tears returned and she cried into Mirajane's jacket.

"What do you mean get killed?" Mirajane asked as she wiped away Wendy's tears and tried her hardest to understand what was going on.

"Carla had a vision.." Wendy informed Mirajane.

Boom!

Everyone in the arena started to panic and started to look for& the explosion.

"Everyone calm down! We have sent out people to find out what is going on, please know that you are perfectly safe here in the arena." Chapati explained as he tried to calm everyone down.

"Yes. Don't worry, it's being fixed. But let's start the event! Because Gildarts from Fairy Tail B finished the Pandemonium event by himself, the tiebreaker will be using an MPF. Whoever has the highest number wins!" Mato explained to everyone as he also tried to keep people from panicking.

"Lahar, why don't you explain what an MPF is." Yajima asked.

"Of course, we use it to train the magic council guards and army. The MPF stand for Magic Power Finder, it tells us how strong your magic is." Lahar explained.

"That fast.." Wendy whispered as her eyes opened even wider.

"So Natsu must've found the demon.." Carla sighed.

"Demon? What the hell are you talking about?" Erza asked as she walked over to Wendy and Mirajane.

"Master Makarov, I'm taking Wendy, Carla, and Erza. We need to look into something, ok?" Mirajane asked Master Makarov.

"Don't ask me, ask Natsu." Master Makarov explained as he looked out into the arena.

"Natsu isn't here.." Mirajane told Master Makarov.

"What?! That damn brat!" Master Makarov yelled as he turned around and scanned around him. Natsu wasn't there.

"Well, whatever. I'm taking them, bye!" Mirajane yelled and picked up Wendy and Carla as she bolted out the door with Erza running behind her.

"Mira.. what the hell is going on?" Erza yelled at Mirajane.

Boom!

Boom!

The roof above them shook as two more blasts went off and dust fell from it. A large scaled battle was going on somewhere close.

"That has to be Natsu.." Carla sighed as she got out of Mirajane grip and opened up her wings.

"It is.. the smoke smells exactly like him." Wendy whispered as she used her dragon slayer nose to sniff and confirm it.

"Stop! Explain what's going on! Running after Natsu right know without knowing anything is stupid. We'll just get in Natsu's way!" Erza yelled and pushed Mirajane against the wall.

"S-sorry.." Mirajane whispered as she took a deep breath. She was,panicking like crazy as she didn't want anything to happen to Natsu.

"Alright.. Wendy.. can you tell what happened?" Erza asked as she watched Mirajane let go of Wendy and she dropped to the floor.

"Carla had a vision. In that vision she watched Natsu die..." Wendy informed Erza.

"W-what?" Erza stuttered as her eyes opened wide.

"You see why I was trying to hurry?" Mirajane yelled.

"No, I don't. We don't have enough information yet. We would just go out there and become the cause of Natsu dying." Erza replied to Mirajane as she pushed Mirajane against the wall.

"N-no.. that wouldn't happen.." Mirajane muttered.

"Yes it would. Take a deep breath and think about it." Erza told Mirajane. "Carla can you start explaining your vision?" Erza asked Carla as she watched Mirajane take as deep breath and calm down.

"Yes, I can.." Carla said and started to explain her vision.

"Well the first part was Natsu running through the downtown part of Crocus.. it looked normal up untill he stopped in front of a man with brown hair and black eyes. The man stopped in front of Natsu and smiled as he said: 'so the salamander wants to die first'." Carla explained the first scene.

"I wonder who that man is.. do you know his name?" Erza asked Carla as she got a bit nervous herself.

"Well.. yes.. though it's not the best." Carla replied and started to explain the second scene she saw in her vision.

"Natsu was fighting with Jackel and they were talking while battling. The man's name is Jackal and he's one of the 9 demons of Tartarus. Well the battle ended but it shows Natsu and Jackal dead.." Carla explained the second scene to Erza and Mirajane.

"No... Natsu wouldn't lose a battle.." Mirajane whispered as her eyes opened wide.

Boom! Boom!

The roof above them shook once again as stones and dust fell on top of them.

"Damn.. the battle is getting more intense.." Erza whispered. "Are there any other scenes?!" Erza asked as she started rushing.

"Yes.. Natsu's body is dragged by a small little girl out of Crocus leaving you, Mira, Wendy, and me lying on the ground." Carla explained and looked down at her small white feet.

"Does that mean there's another demon here?" Erza asked Carla.

"I don't know.. there might be.." Carla sighed.

Boom.

"Damn it." Erza sighed and leaned against a the stone wall.

"What do we do..?" Wendy asked Erza.

"We've got to help Natsu.." Mirajane whispered.

"What happens if we're the cause that make Natsu die?" Erza muttered aloud as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

"Damn it.." Natsu sighed. He didn't want to die, he wanted to stop Tarturus.

Natsu kept walking forward through Crocus. He had just sent Wendy back to the arena where Erza and Mirajane were still at.

"They should be safe there.. I just need to focus on defeating this damn demon without it alerting the whole city.." Natsu whispered as he started to think aloud.

"Pink hair.."

Natsu looked up and saw where he was. He was in some random back alleyway he didn't know and there was a man with brown hair and brown eyes in front of him. The man was also wearing a striped tank top, a dark bandana adorned by light spots, he was also wearing a light garb around his waist. His pants were baggy and loose while his tank top wasn't.

"Hm?" Natsu muttered.

"Pink hair, white scaly scarf, white wizard saints jacket.. you've got to be him." The man said aloud as he grinned like a demon.

"You were looking for me..?" Natsu asked the man in front of him.

"Yeah.. you're Natsu. Fairy Tail's guild master and the reason why Tarturus' plans were leaked.." the man grinned even more like a demon.

"And you are?" Natsu asked as he let his white Fairy flames start to lick his arms. He had a strange feeling this would end in a fight.

"The name's Jackal. I'm one of the 9 demons of Tarturus and the person who's going to kill you!" Jackal screamed with a huge grin.

"Great.." Natsu sighed and got into a fighting stance. "At least you came to me so I didn't have to find you." Natsu smiled.

"I hope you're gonna make for a good fight.. just don't die too quickly." Jackal yelled and pushed off the ground towards Natsu as the brick path under him crumbled to pieces.

"Yeah.. that's not gonna happen." Natsu laughed and pushed off the ground towards Jackal.

Boom!

"What.. the!" Natsu muttered as the building he was passing suddenly exploded and made him crash.

"Heh.. I said don't die too quickly!" Jackal screamed and appeared above Natsu as he pushed Natsu's head down into the brick path with his feet.

"Fuck.." Natsu mumbled as he moved to the side from under Jackal and quickly got up before Jackal could hit him again!

"How'd he make that building explode..?" Natsu thought to himself as he backed away from Jackal. He didn't know his magic or curse. So he couldn't predict what Jackal was going to do.

"What's wrong? Got your panties in a twist?" Jackal asked Natsu with another demonically grin.

"Heh..Excuse me for trying to figure out what the hell it is you're using, not that I care that much." Natsu laughed as he pushed off towards a building. Once he got to the building he jumped up and propelled himself at Jackal.

Smack!

"Gah.. that hurt!" Jackal screamed as Natsu suddenly appeared in front of Jackal and smashed his fists covered with white flames into his face.

"No shit.." Natsu sighed and backed up.

"Well.. at least my prey isn't just dying right away like most of them do." Jackal laughed as he jumped into the air. "Still.. that explosion should've torn him apart, why didn't it work?" Jackal though to himself.

"**Exploding Spiral**!" Jackal yelled and sent waves of wind-like things at Natsu.

"Hm.. you really think wind will do much.." Natsu sighed and started sucking in. "**Fairy Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu screamed and sent a large steam of white fire straight at Jackal.

Sss...

"It.. burns.. my skin.. what's going on?" Jackal whimpered as he looked down and saw his skin burning up.

"Well.. that confirms it. You really are a demon." Natsu laughed.

Boom! Boom!

"Gah!" Natsu screamed in pain as he saw small circles appear all of his body and suddenly blow up.

"My curse.. is the bomb curse. I can activate and turn anything I want into bombs with the touch of my hand. Also for every time you've hit me.. it outs a mark on you. Then when ever I want.. I can blow you up.." Jackal muttered in the direction where Natsu was and blew up.

"Though I doubt you need that information.. you're dead now." Jackal laughed as he walked over to a wrecked building and leaned back against it.

"Heh.. thanks for the information stupid.. but I really didn't need it.." Natsu laughed as the dust from the exposition started to clear.

"WHAT?! How can a human survive my curse?!" Jackal screamed as his eyes opened wide. There, in front of him, in the rubble which was a building was Natsu standing with his clothing torn up. But no harm was done to him. He actually looked refreshed.

"Thanks for the meal.. now it looks like it's time to kick your ass.." Natsu told Jackal and as pushed off towards Jackal.

"Damn.." Jackal sighed and pushed off towards Natsu. Both Jackal and Natsu met each other halfway as their hands hit each other and caused an explosion to go off once again. Both him and Natsu were sent flying back with bricks, wood, and random materials.

"Damn.." Natsu muttered as he picked himself up.

"Heh.. you need to learn." Jackal muttered as he demonically laughed.

"Same goes for you.." Natsu quickly replied and watched a circle appear on his chest.

Boom!

"Heh.. see?" Natsu laughed as he was blown up and smoke from the bomb was all around him.

"He's surviving my bombs.." Jackal thought to himself as he started getting worried.

"Thanks for the snack.." Natsu told Jackal as the smoke cleared. Natsu was unharmed other than his clothing.

"W-what the hell are you?" Jackal asked as fear started to run through his body. "This isn't possible.. a little human can't be safe against my curse!"

"Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's guild master and a fire dragon slayer." Natsu replied with a smirk.

"Whatever! It doesn't matter, just die!" Jackal sighed and pushed off towards Natsu once again.

"**Fairy.. Fire.. Dragon Fist!**" Natsu screamed as Jackal appeared in front of his face and Natsu smashed his hand into the unexpecting face of Jackal.

Boom!

Munch.. Munch.. Munch.

"Thanks for the grub, I'm all fired up." Natsu replied to Jackals bomb.

"Damn it!" Jackal screamed and got back up from Natsu's punch.

"**Exploding.. Spiral**!" Jackal screamed and swiped both of his arms together and sent a explosion in a spiral form at Natsu.

"Uh.. shit!" Natsu muttered and attempted to jump out of the way.

"Gah!" Natsu screamed as was hit and smashed into the ground.

"This really needs to end. Luckily I have a way to make you die.." Jackal demonically grinned and laughed. He could feel that his ribs and arm were broken. This battle needed to end and luckily the trap that he laid as he entered Crocus was set off.

"What do you mean?" Natsu muttered. He couldn't agree more with him. His magic was low and this battle needed to end fast. The battle had already worn them both down. His clothes was tattered and he had blood oozing out of his head and chest. Jackal wasn't in much a better condition than him.

"Easy.. when I first entered this dumb city I laid some landmine bomb around this place. It so happens to be that I can tell when someone is standing on on them." Jackal informed Natsu with a demonically grin.

"You mean.." Natsu started to say.

"Yes.. there's people on one of my landmine bombs at the moment.." Jackal laughed.

"Don't.." Natsu started to say.

"O.. it also seems that the people on one of my landmines have a Fairy Tail guild mark.." Jackal laughed even louder.

"No.." Natsu whispered as his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Now let's talk to them." Jackal told Natsu.

"W-what?!" Natsu asked as he became even more shocked.

* * *

"Are we just going to stand here and wait? We need to help Natsu!" Mirajane yelled.

"We will.. but again for the millionth time, running out there without a plan is stupid!" Erza replied as she screamed at Mirajane. She was already panicking enough, Mirajane wasn't helping her.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Why do I smell sulfer?" Wendy thought to herself. Even though she had ban standing there for 10 minutes, this was the first time she was just smelling sulfer near them.

"What wrong Wendy?" Carla asked Wendy as she saw her sniffing the air.

"I don't know.. I smell sulfer." Wendy replied and informed Carla.

"Sulfur? Why would you smell sulfur down here?" Erza asked as she started to wonder and think.

"Easy! Because you're standing on a bomb that will explode if you move an inch!"

Under Mirajane, Erza, Wendy, and Carla the ground suddenly started to glow red as they saw a mark underneath them. After a small red magic circle on the wall started to glow and show a scene. It was Natsu and Jackal.

"Natsu!" Wendy screamed as she saw the condition Natsu was in.

"Shut the hell up.. I don't care what you do to me. But don't you dare touch a hair on their heads!" Natsu screamed at Jackal.

"Don't worry.. just die then!" Jackal screamed as he sent a small red ball towards Natsu.

"**Bomb orb...**" Jackal muttered and started to laugh. "How pathetic. You trying to save those girls made you lose your concentration. Now they're going to watch you die!"

Boom!

"Yeah.. But you as well!" Natsu yelled as the bomb blew up and pulled the bomb with him towards Jackal.

"Wait..!" Jackal screamed.

"**Fairy Fire Dragon Wing Attack**!" Natsu screamed with his last amount of energy and magic as he knocked Jackal out.

"Damn.. why did that take so much out of me?" Natsu muttered and collapsed on the floor.

All 3 girls and Carla watched in shock at what just happened. Dread was eating away at their hearts.

"Natsu.." Wendy whispered.

"We.. were.. the cause?" Erza asked as her brain was starting to fail her. What she had just seen was overloading and making her feel like she was going to collapse to the floor.

"Natsu.. Natsu!" Mirajane screamed and started running out of the hall way. She wanted to make sure Natsu was alive and she just didn't understand how Jackal knew they were there. Too many questions were now running through her mind but first she wanted to make sure Natsu was safe.

* * *

"I'm impressed he even managed to live after fighting Jackal.." A young girl sighed as she walked over to Natsu and towered above him. She looked to her right and saw Jackal in a worse state. He was alive but barely.

"See.. I told you you should've watched his wives. If you would've used that earlier then you wouldn't be in that messy condition.." The girl sighed.

"But.. luckily I was around to help point that out.. and save you." The young girl laughed like demon.

"But more importantly.. I get to change a hot pink haired guy into a demon and work on my Jackal.." The girl squealed with laughter.

"Well.. better get to work before Kyouka yells at me." The girl sighed once again.

The young girl looked down at Natsu and Jackal as she proceeded to grab both of them and drag them towards the gate of Crocus.

"Give Natsu back!" Mirajane screamed in her Satan Soul form and quickly made a ball of dark magic in between her hands.

"**Soul Extinction**!" Mirajane yelled after she sent the purple ball of dark magic at the young girl who was dragging Natsu.

"Weeee!" The girl sang out loud as she gripped Natsu and Jackal better and started to spin.

"What.." Mirajane muttered in a confused state as her attack simple slide past her and didn't hurt her.

"My.. My. Another demon? And here I thought all demons were evil not good.." The young girl sighed.

"Who are you and what did you do to my attack?" Mirajane questioned as she remained in the air flying near the young girl who still was holding Natsu.

"Me? I'm Lamy. I'm a part of Kyouka's team, she's one of the nine demons of Tarturus. I have the curse called the sliding curse." Lamy informed Mirajane proudly without even thinking.

"Well.. that was easier than I thought it would be." Mirajane said aloud.

"Damn it! I gave information to the enemy!" Lamy screamed aloud.

"Well.. Whatever that is, I don't care. Give me Natsu back!" Mirajane yelled towards Lamy.

"Nope, got to go, bye!" Lamy yelled and pushed off the ground as she stared to run,away from Mirajane with super human speed.

"No! I will not allow you to take Natsu!" Mirajane screamed again and flew off towards where Lamy was going with Natsu.

Lamy pushed past another building as she ran aroud the brick path. "There's the gate.. home free.." Lamy giggled as she looked behind her and only saw Natsu and Jackal who she was still dragging. Both Jackal's and Natsu's face were being dragged on the floor as rocks and the brick path scratched their face.

"What.." Lamy muttered as she was out of nowhere stopped and felt time slow down. As she moved her head slowly to the left she saw a red haired girl with cheetah fur on pass her as she dragged her claws against her face.

"Thanks.." Erza muttered as she once again appeared and was now behind Lamy.

"Gah!" Lamy screamed in pain as Erza's claw attack hit Lamy.

"Bye now.." Erza muttered and left.

"Whatever.." Lamy muttered as she used her right hand to stop the blood from her new wound.

"Wait.. right hand!" Lamy realized as she looked at her right hand. Something was missing. A certain pink haired wizard was.

* * *

"Natsu..." Erza whispered. As she leaned against a wall. She was now out of her flight armor and in a back alleyway.

Erza collapsed onto the floor and sat down as she rested her head against the stone wall.

"Hey.. Mira and Wendy should be here any second.. you'll be ok.." Erza whispered to Natsu as she let him collapse onto her. She had grabbed Natsu out of Lamy's hand as she dashed past her. Luckily she didn't even realize it until she was long gone.

Natsu's head was now resting in her lap as she ripped a part of her sleep off.

"What.. am I going to do with you?" Erza whispered as she took the cloth she ripped off her sleep and started to tie it around his chest. Her goal was to try to stop the bleeding of his wounds.

"What happened, Natsu?" Erza wondered as she started to talk to herself. She looked down and saw that Natsu's white wizard saint jacket was long gone, his white sleeveless shirt was ripped to shreds, he was only wearing one boot, the majority of his pants were shredded with his blood mixed in. His pink hair also was now died partly red with his blood.

"Natsu!"

Erza looked up and saw Mirajane, Wendy, and Carla running towards her and Natsu.

"Sheesh.. what took you so long?" Erza asked with a bit of relief.

"Had to figure out your plan.." Wendy sighed as she ran up to them and started to look at Natsu's injuries.

"See.. told you plans were needed and good.." Erza told Mirajane with a smirk as she helped Wendy.

"Yeah.. I guess so.. though your plans take too long. If it wasn't for that, Natsu would still be awake and standing." Mirajane replied.

"True.." Erza agreed as a tiny bit of dread ran through her body. Natsu lost focus in his fight with Jackal because of her, Mirajane, and Wendy getting stuck in Jackal's trap.

"The main injury is on his chest. The rest is deep but can be healed easily, the one on his chest might not be." Wendy informed Erza and Mirajane.

"Then we need to bring him to Porlyusica." Carla told Wendy.

"Yeah.. she could help." Wendy replied to Carla as she agreed.

"Mira, grab his left arm. I've got his right. Neither of us can carry him so we need to work together." Erza informed Mirajane as she moved Natsu's head out of her lap to the ground.

Erza quickly got up and pulled Natsu up as she rested his right arm around her shoulder.

"Got it, alright let's go." Mirajane said aloud as she helped pick up Natsu and wrap his left arm around the back of her neck.

As soon as that was done Mirajane and Erza started to run towards The Fairy Bar while holding onto Natsu.

Wendy quickly ran after them with Carla taking flight and flying in the air above her.

* * *

Crack. Crack.

A dead tree broke apart and fell right in front of a man wearing a black robe. He had black hair and red eyes which looked like bat eyes in the pitch dark night.

The man kept walking as everything around him kept falling down dead. Bugs, trees, deer, raccoons, flowers, anything around him simply fell down and died instantly.

"My lord.."

The man looked to the side and saw a man with dark hair that was down to his shoulders, he wore a dark colored shirt, and slight colored cape with a pattern of a flame which is torn into stripes at the bottom. He was also wearing light colored trousers which are tied by straps on his thighs and slightly above his ankle.

"The underworld king.." The man announced as he wasn't even shocked that he was here.

"Zeref.. my lord. Plans are in progress.. though taking out Natsu Dragneel seems to be a problem at this moment." The underworld king informed Zeref.

"Mard.. why did you even try to attack him? The way he is right know.. he would even be a match for me." Zeref laughed.

"My lord.. you're much stronger than him. Don't worry." Mard assured Zeref.

"Hm..? I doubt that.. and how would you know that?" Zeref questioned Mard.

"Easy.. one of the 9 demons, Jackal fought him." Mard informed Zeref.

"Jackal.. why? I doubt he would be able to win against Natsu." Zeref told Mard.

"I wouldn't say that.. it ended in a draw." Mard laughed.

"Draw.. what magic did Natsu use?" Zeref asked as his eyes opened wide in shock.

"From what one of the other 9 demons informed me.. it was white fire." Mard told Zeref.

"White fire.. Fairy Flames. Interesting.. my guess is that he underestimated him and took more hits than he expected.." Zeref spoke aloud as he thought. "Natsu is far stronger." Zeref then informed Mard.

"Alright.. as you wish. But please know that we will see soon. A few of the demons are becoming restless and want a nice fight." Mard told Zeref with a smirk.

"A fight.. if they want to, go ahead. Just understand something. If he dies, I will cut your throat out." Zeref told Mard and started walking in the direction he was originally heading. He was still on his nice long walk towards Crocus.

* * *

In a lab somewhere unknown.

"His... body..!" Lamy squealed with excitement as she started to run around in circles. Lamy was standing there staring at Jackal as he was stuck in a clear glass tube. Around the tube was lots of hoses and wires doing different things.

As Jackal was in the tube his body was being healing and repaired so he wasn't able to wear any clothing which was making Lamy squeal. Because of that she was going nuts as she had a front row ticket to his naked body.

"So it's true.. Jackal was defeated."

Lamy stopped her running and turned around to see the half human half demon, Kyouka. Kyouka has green hair and black eyes as a skin tight suit covered her. The tight suit emphasized her chest and it reveals her thighs and her buttocks. Her arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with a flaring sleeves and apart of that she has a four-way split tail. On her hands are bird-like claws which makes her half human and half demon.

"Kyouka.." Lamy muttered as she stopped and saw her.

"Where's the other one?" Kyouka asked Lamy.

"Um.. I was hit.. And he um.. got away." Lamy answered Kyouka.

"Gah!" Lamy screamed in pain as she felt a claw wrap around her neck and start to choke her.

"You're lucky.. you're lucky that I need you alive to revive us. If it wasn't for that.. You'd be dead." Kyouka whispered to Lamy in a demonic voice.

"I-I'm.. sorry.." Lamy choked.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Kyouka replied back and threw Lamy towards a wall.

Boom.

Lamy hit the wall so fast that she left a hole in the wall that had the size of her.

"Oww.." Lamy whispered and fell down to the ground a she watched Kyouka leave the laboratory.

* * *

"Natsu.. hey, how you feeling?"

Natsu's weakly opened his eyes to two blurry figures looking at him from above. One of the blurry figures had a mop of white hair and the other one has red hair.

"I'm.. going back.. to bed.." Natsu sighed and rolled over.

"Do-." Erza went to tell Natsu but it was long too late.

"Gah!" Natsu screeched in pain.

"Yeah.. you've still got opened wounds.." Mirajane sighed with a smile as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu was in the infirmary and lying down as he was recovering from his battle. Both of his arms and chest were wrapped in white cloth to stop any new and old bleedings. Of course Erza and Mirajane hadn't left Natsu once as they both wanted to be there when he woke up.

"Yeah.. I'm awake now.." Natsu sighed as he went back to resting on his back.

"So.. how do you feel?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Good... I think."Natsu replied as he securely moved every part of his body.

"Well that's good.." Mirajane said aloud with her regular charming smile.

"How long have you two been here?" Natsu asked both of his wives as he saw the other two beds In the room had been used.

"For a few hours.. we've just taken a nap." Erza informed Natsu.

"Alright.. that's good. What about the guild, how are they all doing?" Natsu asked.

"Good.. a bit worried about you.. but still good. Though us taking the lead today really helped them." Mirajane informed Natsu.

"Wait.. we've taken the lead?" Natsu asked as he slightly smiled the best he could.

"Yup.. thought it's by two points. Later on I'll show you the official score." Mirajane replied Natsu.

Knock-knock.

Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane looked to the side of the room and saw the door open.

"So you awake?" Porlyusica asked as she walked in. She right away walked over to the counter near Natsu and opened the cabinet above it. She pulled out a vial, a few herbs, and some water.

"Yeah.. a bit soar but I'm awake." Natsu replied.

"Good.. have your two wives told you the news?" Porlyusica asked as she took out a stone tool and started mixing the ingredients.

"You mean Fairy Tail taking the lead?" Natsu returned a question.

"No.. about your wives being p-." Porlyusica started to say but was quickly cut off by Erza and Mirajane shushing her.

"We were going to.. just we hadn't yet." Mirajane informed Porlyusica with a bit of a nervous look. Mirajane quickly started twirling her hair in a bit of a nervous state.

"Then hurry up with it." Porlyusica sighed and put her stone mixing tool down. "Also here, drink this. It should help you heal better. Make sure you talk to your wives, that information is vital." Porlyusica told Natsu as she handed him a vial and left the room with a slam of the door.

"What 'vital information' do you need to give me?" Natsu asked with a lot of concern on his voice.

"Don't worry, take the medicine first." Erza quickly replied to him as she pointed at the weird color vial in his hand.

"Fine.." Natsu sighed and brought it over to his nose.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Ugh.. it smells like crap." Natsu cried.

"Natsu..." Erza growled.

"Drinking..." Natsu replied and he brought it up to his mouth and quickly gulped it down before Erza used her wrath to make him drink it.

"Good.. now.. before we tell you. We have a question." Mirajane informed Natsu.

"Ok.. what's that?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

"Whatever happens.. will you still love us?" Mirajane asked as she lost her smile and looked into Natsu's black eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" Natsu quickly asked without hesitation.

"W-what..? What do you mean?" Erza asked back.

"What kind of stupid question is that? There's nothing in this world that would make me stop loving you two." Natsu replied.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered as she jumped onto his bed and kissed him on his warm lips.

"Baka.. Natsu.." Erza sighed with relief as she watched Mirajane pull apart from Natsu and dove in herself to kiss him.

Both Mirajane and Erza were now resting their heads on Natsu's chest and looked up at him. Even though he could feel the pain jolting through his chest, Natsu kept on smiling.

"So.. what's this vital information and why is it so big that you had to make sure I'd still love you?" Natsu asked Erza and Mirajane.

"Together?" Mirajane suggested to Erza as she picked up her head off Natsu's chest.

"Of course.." Erza replied with a warm heartening smile and picked her head up from Natsu's chest.

"3." Mirajane whispered.

"2." Erza whispered with a smile.

"1?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face.

"We're pregnant Natsu." Both Mirajane and Erza together at the same time announced with a huge smile on their faces.

All Natsu could do was open his eyes in shock as he grabbed Erza and Mirajane. Natsu pulled them tight to him and showed the biggest grin since a long time.

* * *

In a chair sitting in a large, open room was Mard Geer. The king of the underworld. All he could do there was think and think even more. He had no idea why Zeref would want someone as strong as himself to be living. He had also wondered why Zeref liked this man named Natsu Dragneel so much. What was so important about him?

These questions kept running through his mind as he sat in his chair. He was so confused and he just wanted what's best for his lord, Zeref.

"What shall I do.." Mard Geer sighed aloud.

"Should I just disobey orders and kill myself?" Mard Geer asked aloud.

"I guess only time will tell..." Mard Geer then sighed as he looked up at the night sky. All he saw was the outline of the broken wooden roof above him and the bright stars in the dark sky.

These questions will be solved soon.

"Natsu Drageel.. we will soon find out hoe strong you truly are." Mard Geer sighed one last time.

* * *

Oh god.. this has taken longer then expected... sorry for the such long wait. At the moment I've moved to North Carolina for a month to baby sit a cousins kid.. at least I'm getting paid lol. Also he just plays video games all day.. so I don't mind. But still means I can't do a lot of regular things I like do to.. like working out and listening to music to think of new ideas. Working out part is killing me as all I can do is now go running.. .

Second.. sorry about the long wait.. I've been busier then expected this first few days here. Though I'm gonna get back on track for writing..

Next thing I write is finishing my Natsu x Mirajane one shot(almost done it already)... Retell of Fairy Tail chapter(maybe).. And Magic Can Change Someone.. so hopefully it won't be to long for another chapter of this story.

Note: I'm adding this in right after I got this back from my beta reader. My one Natsu x Mirajane on called bringing home her dragon is basically almost finished. I'm wrapping it up tomorrow. So you can expect to see that soon and hopefully magic can change someone next week.. :D

Now onto about the story.. a lot has happened In this chapter.

Gildarts kicked ass.. Jackal vs Natsu happened.. Lamy appeared and almost stole Natsu.. which by the way.. I brought Carla and Wendy into the mix with Carla's vision.. haven't seem many stories using that.. :p

Though lastly we saw the big question.. Mirajane and Erza are official pregnant! Know before you say "wait.. it's only been a day.." Don't! Just know that In the next chapter the girls will explain that they asked Porlyusica and she used one of her potions to check.. that will be explained next chapter!

Also next chapter should be the day 4 of the grand magic games and maybe another fight.. not sure.. lots to decide in what to do for rather the next chapter, if you want suggest something. Dosnt matter really, I'll find out what to do as I write. ;)

A questions that I want to ask you all.. how'd you like the fight between Jackal and Natsu? Was it enough detail? That's something I'm working on right know.. I'm working on more detail in my chapters.. :D

Also as you've seen I have started holding attack moves.. that's been highly requested, so I'm doing that now. And in the future thiught will be in ' and people saying stuff will be in the regular ".

Also I've got a tip for all of your writers out there.. want someone to review your work and basically criticize and help you on it? Then look no further then then "The Fairy tail review game" it's a forum started by Exitous where a bunch of writer are coming together to help each other on there stories.. I'm one of the moderators of it and always helping people. If your writer and want one of your stories reviewed and given input about it, then check it out.

Just type The Fairy tail review game into the fanfiction search feature and switch it to forums and you can easily find it. A bunch of us have already started it. it's a great way for new writer who have recently just posted there first chapter of a story to get nice input on what they need to fix.. I use it, so does a lot of very big known stories do. We all want to support each other and make our stories the best we can. :D

Well guess that's it.. I guess..

Thanks for reading and all of your favorites and follows.. it means a lot as this story is growing like crazy! This is so far my longest story, so I think you all so much for the support! :D

-ValinNight


End file.
